Should've Been More Careful
by Sassy Smirk
Summary: How was she suppose to know that she would fall in love with a boy like him?
1. Library Encounter

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but if I did….they'd have a _very _good time. Hah, I'm joking. Now, on to the story!

For this story I will assume that you people would have either read one or two Harry Potter books, seen the a movie or know some general information about Hermione and Draco (e.g like the hatred for each other).

By the way, it starts a little 'suicidalish', but that's just an introduction. The mood will change in the next chapter, don't worry. Please read.

Summary:  
How was she suppose to know that she would fall in love with a boy like him?  
"You didn't; That's why you should've been more careful," he said simply.

_The feeling will always last. I just can't put you in the past... _

**Chapter One: Should've Been More Careful**

Hermiones POV:

It didn't take long for me to notice.

Notice him; We were so young.

No one knew, but I had seen him in ways that no one else would ever seen him.

Vulnerable? Maybe a little. It started in the first year. I was in the library, and so was he. No one else was there. I guess that was because it was such a lovely October day outside. I guess the two of us were the only people who understood that there was going to be plenty of work coming from the teachers soon that would set them all off track. What better to do than read ahead? Yes… That's how I always was; A book worm. It's kind of funny now that I think about it.

:Flash Back:

He was sitting at a table in the far corner. It was dark, but bright enough for you to read. The corner was more like a square for it was surronded by two huge book shelves that acted like the other to walls to the small box-like area. The silence never broke as I sat only two tables away from him. I pulled my book bag up and then dropped it onto the table. I had about ten books there, a minimum amount for the Hermione Granger back then.

I looked over in his direction. I assume he could feel my eyes on him because he glanced quickly at me. We both read in awkward silence until I got shivers telling me that someone was watching me. I didn't bother to look at him because it was obvious the feeling was coming from the only other person in the room. I got up and slowly walked over to one of the two nearby bookshelves. I skimmed the sides of them with my fingers until I found the one I was looking for. I slowly slipped it out, but it turned out that the book was bigger and older then I had thought.

The weight pushed me back as I fell to the floor, followed by a cloud of dust that laughed at me. Wait a second, dust doesn't laugh. I looked behind me only to find the mysterious blond-headed boy laughing under his breath. When he saw me look at him, he gave me a smirk that would soon become famously known. Known to the world, a smirk to be feared and respected. To me, as the smirk that represented the boy I would grow to love.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked rather frustrated.

"A klumsy girl who can't even lift a book without hurting herself," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, and how was I suppose to know that the book was so big?"

"You didn't; That's why you should've been more careful."

I made a 'Hmph' sound before retreating back to my table. I still felt his eyes lingering on me. I turned to face him. I stated simply, "Do you mind? It's rude to stare."

"Why would you sit at another table, alone, when you could have the company of someone like me?" he asked, ignoring her words.

"Well… It's not like I know you. Why would I just randomly sit beside a stranger?"

"Maybe so that you could have one less stranger in the world."

"Are you saying that you would like my company as you read?" I asked strangely.

He replied with equal strangeness, "Anything can be lonely, even reading."

He sure did have a way with words. I slowly put my books back into my bag and brought them over to his table. We both read beside each other in silence. I sat across from him, and, when he seemed fully concentrated on the words that filled his book, I was given the chance to study him a little more.

His eyes were an extremely light blue which could be easily mistaken for a light grey. His hair was slicked back, and, although it wasn't the most appealing style, he could pull it off. She assumed he was the same age as her, only eleven at the time. Suddenly, his brow furrowed. It seemed that he didn't understand something he had just read, but I said nothing.

He then looked up at me, still staring at him. Darn, caught in the act. I went back to reading my book.

After about an hour, we both simultaneously started to pack our books back into our bags and headed for the door.

"Nice reading with you, we should do it again sometime," he said with that same smirk.

"That would be nice," I replied as we both went our separate directions.

:End Of Flash Back:

We never did meet again, or so I assumed. I couldn't remember the boys face after that incounter, as if I only remembered the faint image of what happened that day. I grew to think that it was only a dream, and that I had never really met that boy in the library.

I am now in my 7th year. I've been through a lot throughout the years with my two best friends, Ron and Harry. I love them both so dearly. I wouldn't give my memories with them away for anything. Although I wouldn't mind giving up the memories of dark times, times where I have been called mudblood by certain slytherins (a very certain one by the name of Draco Malfoy) and that one time I turned into a cat. That was horrible.

I am now in my Head Dormitory bathroom. Waiting to see a sudden flash of light before the end. I know, I sound like I'm rushing into things, but if only you knew…

And I am going to tell you why I, good-two-shoes, miss-know-it-all, bestfriend-of-the-boy-who-lived and the redheaded-boy-who-also-knew-him, teachers pet, Hermione Granger is now sitting in a glorious tub, waiting for death to slowly rush over my body.

A/N: Ok guys, that was a short chapter but that's why I'm posting chapter two up so quickly. Right now it sounds a little suicidal, gruesome, kill-me-nowish but it will change very quickly in the new chapter. And no, she's not this sad and gruesome all the way through. Trust me, it's more interesting than this. Please review!


	2. Not The Card Game

A/N: See, I told you I would post Chapter two right after it! Please review, good or bad, I do appreciate it. And to any meanies who just randomly decide to trash it  
You took your time to say it so you care! P! haha! LoL ok on with the story already!  
By the way, the Hermione POV is over. Now you can see what other characters think and what-not! Ok, sorry, Back to the story lol!

**_Chapter Two: Not The Card Game_**

It was on week before Hermione would be going back to Hogwarts for her 7th year and it was a beautiful day. Oh and, what's that? A tapping at the window?...

Hermione woke up to an owl tapping her window. It wasn't Ron or Harry's owl. _Who could it be?_ She thought to herself. She opened her window and let the fluffy grey owl in. She carefully took the note it was carrying, opened it and read it. She screamed so loud that the birds who were sitting on the bit of roof that sloped downwards outside her window flew away.

"Oh my god!" she screeched, "I made HEAD GIRL!" At the moment, she wasn't thinking about the fabulous dormitory, the responsibilities she'd have or even who the Head Boy was. She was just so glad that all her six years of hard work had finally payed off.

Her parents had heard her scream from their bedroom.

"Congratulations!" They screamed back at her through the walls. Although it was a very exciting moment for them as well, their bodies were just too tired to get out of the oh-so-welcoming bed that they layed upon.

Back in Hermiones room, she was once again interrupted by another owl who flew into her bedroom. She recognized this owl. She took the note from Hedwig and read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

How are you! I'm at Ron's house right now and we're having a blast! But do you know what's missing? You! Why don't you ask your parents if you can come and stay with us for the last week before school? We're dieing to see you! We miss you so much.

Yours Truly,  
Harry and Ron

Could her day get any better? Hermione ran out of her room and started jumping on her parents' bed.

"Harry and Ron just invited me to go stay with them for the last week before school! Can I go? Can I go?" she asked, her volume rising with each word.

Her dads eyes settled after they had been wide with fright from the beds sudden movement. "Well of course you can, what are you waiting for? Pack!"

Hermione gave him an extremely wide smile as she scampered off to her room

Hermione began packing. She had changed over the summer, not in personality, but in looks. Her figure had grown into what people would call 'Every mans fantasy'. Her dad had got a very generous promotion and had given her money to go buy new close. Her friend Alex had helped her buy new clothes that would help show her igure more, but not in a slutty way. She was introduced to make-up, but she only wore a small amount of it. Her hair was no longer fuzzy, but had a beautiful, natural wave to it that sometimes made it look like an ocean of waves. She, like most girls, had finally grown into the almost girly look stage. It just so happens she was 17 when she did.

When she was done packing, she began to get dressed. She put on an orange, low cut

T-shirt that said "Someone In Hawaii Loves Me" and had a picture of a pink palm tree on it. She then put on a pair of light blue jean caprees that fitted her perfectly. She then topped it off with pink flip flops, some simple pink bracelets on one hand and a necklace with a sliver chain and a pink jewel heart. She looked good, even in plain clothes. She put the slightest bit of mascara on and a bit of lip gloss. She was good to go.

She said good bye to her parents before disappearing into the fireplace.

Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley gasped as the was a sudden 'bang' noise that came from the fireplace. When the small bit of smoke cleared, Ron and Harry feasted their eyes on the beautiful girl that stood infront of them.

" Cough-bloody-cough-smoke," they heard her cough as they snapped into the reality of who the girl was.

"Hermione!" the both greeted as they both went to hug her. Harry got to her first, much to rons disappointment, and hugged her tightly. Hermione was smiling widely as she hugged Harry back. She loved his friendly hugs.

But to Harry, this was more then just a friendly hug. He was just as horny as any othe teenage boy. Of course he was hugging Hermione because of the fact that she was his best friend, but he could also now feel her new grown body up against him, and Ron knew this. He let go just in time for him to back away before she felt his reaction.

Ron gave her the same kind of hug, with the same intentions as Harry, and backed away because of the same reason as Harry,

"We missed you so much Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" she replied, still smiling. She loved these two boys with all her heart. They would get her in trouble, be insensitive sometimes, but they were boys. And for boys who had a girl for a bestfriend, they were the best of the best.

There was a ten second silence where the boys studied Hermione as she did them. Harry had grown into a very handsom man with piercing green eyes that felt so warm yet dangerous. His hair was in an attractively messy way that made him look ruged and his glasses gave him that irresistable boyish look. Both him and Ron had grown into a girl's dream with their muscular bodies, obviously from quidditch. She looked into Ron's eyes which just felt like home. They were so warm and and caring. Ron could have a bad temper at times but he could be very caring at times. His hair was a bit messy as usual and was a little longer. They both looked stunning.

It was going to be hard to control her hormones around them. The boys were thinking the same thing, except about their hormones around her.

Ron spoke up, "How about we go to the park and play some football?" Hermione and Harry nodded their heads in agreement. Hermione had told the boys about football last year. She thought they might like it seeing as they liked different magical sports.

While they walked to the park, they all talked about how great their summers were, but how they missed each other. When they got to the park, they started passing the football back and forth to each other. Suddenly, it seemed Hermione and Ron had teamed up and refused to pass the ball to Harry. Harry was jumping in the middle of them trying to catch the ball each time it passed between the two.

"Guys! That isn't fair!" He complained. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Comon' Ron, let's give Harry a little work-out, shall we?" Hermione yelled to Ron.

"Alright! Comon' Harry! Catch the ball if you can!"

This just motivated Harry even more and he looked hilarious jumping back and forth for the ball. Suddenly, he started running right for Hermione.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she was lifted off her feet and thrown over Harry's back. She started swatting his back rapidly with her hand, "Put me down!"

"Hah! You wish! Both of you buggers should've given me the ball!"

Ron was laughing at Hermione until he noticed how Harry was holding her. His hand was awfully high up her leg, but she didn't seem to notice. Harry noticed Ron staring and nodded to him as if saying "Come over here and get some!" Stupid boys. Were they… sharing her?

Ron ran over and took Hermione off of Harry and flung her over his shoulder.

"Ron! I thought we were working together!" She said as she tried to control her laughing fit.

"Ron and I are on a team now, and it seems as if you have turned into the new football!" Harry yelled across half the field at them, laughing as hard as they were. Everything they did seemed so stupid and hilarious at the same time.

"And Ron Weasley starts making his way down the field, carrying the awfully heavy ball!" Ron yelled as if he was the sports speaker. When he got to the end of the field near Harry, he dropped Hermione onto the ground, not so gently mind you, and climbed ontop of her. He threw his hands in the air. "Touch down!" he yelled.

Harry was going to get the real ball as Ron looked into Hermiones shining eyes as she laughed. He was holding her at the waist as his legs were on each side of her. If they weren't such good friends, this position would look very wrong. When she controlled her laughter, she looked up to find Ron looking right back at her. His lips then came crashing down on hers.

Hermione was too stunned to understand what was happening at first. She then realized that the wonderful feeling surging through her was coming from the kiss that her bestfriend was now giving her. She didn't think twice before kissing him back full blast.

They were kissing extremely passionately as they sat there, lost in their own little world. Everything happened so fast. One second they were just kissing. Then she was kissing back, next they hand their tongues dancing in each others mouths and then Hermione was holding on to him to hard, pulling him more down to, if it was possible, deepen the kiss.

About half way through that, Harry had come back only to find his two bestfriends snogging each other on the grass. Had he missed something? Apparently! He was not about to let Ron just take her like that! This meant war, and I'm not talking about the card game.

"Ahem…" Harry intterupted and Ron and Hermione flung each other in opposite directions immediately. Harry cocked up an eyebrow. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, mate! Not at all…" Ron answered, quickly glancing at Hermione who was now flustered.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really don't know what happened there," she said, quickly getting up.

"I'm sure…" He said before throwing the ball over to Hermione, getting back to the game.

A/N: I thought it would be nice to add a little 'normal teenager hang out' scene in there. They can't be saving the world all the time right? And I know it sounds like a threesome story between Hermione, Harry and Ron, but it's not!

It also seems pretty bad that they both want her, but they still love her for the girl she is, and think of it. Why wouldn't you want a girl who you already loved and suddenly looked gorgeous?

And no, Hermione is not a slut. She just likes both of them and she loves both of them. She's never seriously been with a guy and these experiences are new to her and she likes them. She's surronded by two extremely good looking boys! Wouldn't you like it?...

Oh and I will sometimes describe what they are wearing because it will give you a better picture, but feel free to imagine them in what you want. I sometimes like reading about what they're wearing. I just assumed some of you did too!

Review please!


	3. Shouldn't You Be In Bed?

A/N: Oh yes. The games are going to begin in this chapter!  
To Tera: Ya i know about that. I'm sorry about that, but then again, she doesn't remember who the boy was and it was quite dark. My bad. But oh well I shall continue with it. I hope you don't mind :P

**_Chapter Three: Shouldn't You Be In Bed?_**

The trio went back to the house to have some dinner that evening. The still had more to discuss about their summers, sothere was quite a bit of chatter.

After Ron and Harry played some wizard chess, and Hermione finished telling Ginny about her wonderous summer, they decided it was time to go to bed. Hermione was going to sleep in Ginny's room and Harry was to sleep in Ron's.

The kids all took turns using the bathroom to do whatever they needed and Hermione voluntered to go last. She waited patiently as it finally came to her turn. It took so long that everyone else was basically asleep by the time she got inside the bathroom.

She changed into her silk, crimson coloured (always the griffindor) nightgown that was a bit low cut and went just an inch about her knee. She then brushed her teeth and combed her hair. That was all she had to do so she went to the door and opened it, only to find someone blocking her way.

Harry was standing infront of her with a baggy black shirt and a pair of red and black plaid boxers. His hair was messier than usual, but that just went with his style.

"Harry… Shouldn't you be your in bed?" Hermione asked.

"I guess," He said, not really putting thought into the question as he studied Hermione's nightgown…and her in it. He then took a step closer to her and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Do you want me to be?"

Shivers ran down Hermione as, once again, her hormones raged throughout her body.

"N-no," she stuttered. She could feel his warm breath against her ear and neck.

Harry slowly let his hand slide behind her and onto the small of her back. He brought her right up against his body. Hermione subconsciously licked her lips as she felt him against her. _Am I really doing this again?_ She thought to herself, _Of course you are, how could you not?_

She laid her hand on his chest as he nibbled her ear. She gasped and relaxed to the simple yet amazing feeling. His face then came infront of hers and he kissed her softly. It was very slow, but it only made her want more. His tongue flicked against her lips and she parted them as his tongue started to explore her mouth.

Her hand on his chest grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She wanted more of him, but she could see he was going to do the slowly and teasingly. Or so she thought

His hands slid down and grabbed her ass, along with a squeeze. He then lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him tightly, never stopping the kiss. He then sat her up on the counter. He ran a hand up and down her thigh as the kiss got deeper and faster. She could feel his muscular chest through the shirt but it wasn't enough. She tugged on it, wanting it to come off.

Harry smiled at her and took it off. She blushed furiously before letting her hand slide over his chest. He liked her touch. It was delicate and soft and made him want more of it. She was making him go hard and she needed to know it.

He pressed his erection against her pelvic area and she gasped as he groaned. Neither of them had gone farther with anyone in their lives. Sure, Harry had made out with a couple of girls in the past two years, but nothing was like this.

Hermione gently grinded against Harry's member and watched him groan louder. He lifted his hand up and cupped one of Hermiones breasts. She sighed as he massaged it and arched her back, pushing herself into his touch. He began to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling every now and then.

Hermione moaned softly and let her hand slip into Harry's boxers and onto his erection. He moaned loudly and bit her neck, causing her to moan as well. She started pumping him as he held onto her waist and sucked at her neck.

He then lifted up her nightdown and played with the rim of her panties. She then removed her hand from his boxers and grinded against him. He quickly slipped off her panties and threw them to the floor. He let two fingers slide inside her and she gasped. He started pumping them in and out of her as she held on to him and kissed his neck and chest roughly.

He then removed his fingers and let his member rub agains her. She grabbed his back and plled herself closer so that she rubbed against him. He entered her slowly as she moaned. It was her first time, so it hurt. Small tears gathered in her eyes and Harry kissed her gently and the pain soon washed away. She started to thrust against him and he built up speed. They were holding on to each other for support as they both started to come. Harry spilt into her as she came to her climax.

Hermione leaned on the bathroom mirror behind her trying to catch her breath while Harry used his arms to support himself over the counter. They looked at each other and smiled. Then the awkward moment came. They were bestfriends, and they had just had sex in their other bestfriend's house. They cleaned up and then headed outside the bathroom.

"Harry… What just happened?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"I don't know… But it felt right" He answered her honestly.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, it did."

He returned the smile and kissed her cheek, but before he departed, he turned to him again. "What are we going to tell Ron?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Umm, should we tell Ron?"

"Well I don't know. What does this mean? What's going on between us Harry?"

"I don't know yet, 'Mione. I don't know…" He said, looking down in deep thought.

"Harry, are you telling me that this was a one night thing where you never talk about it again?" She choked out in a hurt voice, her eyes glossed with tears.

"No! No. Hermione, please don't cry," He comforted and hugged her. She felt home once again as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione, I don't want to make this week awkward between us and Ron over our week here. How about we put it off till Hogwarts, ok?"

Hermione was still a little hurt, but she nodded into his chest. They seperated and went into their separate bedrooms where they fell into a deep sleep. Little did they know that things were to get a lot more awkward…

A/N: Ok so I did three chapters in one day. And so maybe that's abnormal and I should be put in a mental institution….I won't tell if you won't! So how did you like it? Oh ya, action between Harry and Hermione haha! And in Ron's house! How could Harry do that to Hermione? Well if he wants to act like it didn't happen for the rest of the week, so will she! What does that mean? Well read and review!


	4. Don't Phunk With My Heart

A/N: Yes lol, Draco is coming. Do you really think that Harry could compare to that hunk of pure hottness? Of course not! (no offense Daniel R.) Anyways. I'm going to try to speed up to Hogwarts. Be Patient, it will be worth it!

**_Chapter four: Don't Phunk With My Heart_**

The next week was pure awkward. Harry and Hermione did not speak as much, even though they wanted to. Ron was still trying to get to Hermione, but she tried as best she could to avoid the kissing that he would attempt. They had a good time, but that night was eating Hermione up inside.

As time passed, Hogwarts grew nearer.

I mean really near.

The four kids grabbed their bags and headed into the Hogwarts train. Things kept looking better and better to Hermione. Hogwarts was like her true home, and coming back to it after summer felt like coming back home from a long vacation. It just felt good to be back.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had found their compartment and the were now sitting down.

"Oh! Now I can wear my Head badge!" Hermione announced proudly to the boys across from her and the girl beside her as she took it out of her bag and pinned it on to her robe.

"That's awesome Hermione! Now we can really get in trouble!" Ron grinned evilly.

"Oh no you can not! If I must, I will punish you both! You know I don't want to, guys, but I didn't make Head girl for nothing. Please try and stay out of trouble," she scolded.

Ron gave her a small pout that made her feel like the mother who wouldn't let her child have a cookie. She then looked back at the note that had notifiied her about her new position. "Well guys, I have to go to the Heads compartment for the train ride. I'll see you at school!"

"Oh, Hermione, who's Head boy?" Harry asked, hoping it was someone unattractive or repulsive. He didn't want Hermione having to work with someone who she could easily leave him for. While he asked her, Ron had left to go get himself some scrumptious chocolate frogs.

"I really don't know Harry. They didn't tell me in the note, so I'll guess I'll find out in the Heads compartment." And with that, she walked out. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and she turned to see Harry. The hallway was empty and she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione. I know we're not exactly back at Hogwarts yet, but I want you to know that that was not a one night thing and I really want us to be together. If that's ok with you, of course." He told her, looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "I want to be with you too, Harry. But right now I have to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts and we can discuss more about this," she said before turning back around, only to be pulled back. Harry kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. They stood there for about five minutes, kissing each others brains out. Finally, Hermione stopped, taking in some much needed air and left her now horny boyfriend to stand there, hard.

She walked over to the Heads compartment and opened the door. "No!" She whispered under her breath as she saw who the Head boy was.

There sat the extremely sexy looking Draco Malfoy, Head Badge and all, reading a book. He looked up and gave her his famous smirk. "Well well, clean up in Head compartment. There seems to be some unwanted dirt," he spat.

"Oh please, Malfoy. The only dirt here is you," She said as she took the seat farthest from him. A few seconds later, she realized that she had left her bag in the other compartment. She quickly went to go and fetch it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had left Harry standing there, hot and horny. How could she do that to him? They had just basically decided to get together and she left him like this? He walked back into the compartment where only Ginny now sat. He closed the door and looked at the girl who had had a crush on him for years. She looked back at him.

This was not good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione quickly got to the compartment and opened the door. She screamed.

There infront of her were Ginny and Harry, going at it like jack rabbits. Her scream caused both of them to scream and fall off of each other. Ginny tried desperately to cover herself while Harry just layed there, on the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

"H-Hermione, i-it's not what it looks like!... Well it is… but please listen. No, Hermione, please don't cry!" Harry pleaded as he saw the tears form in her eyes and slowly run down her cheeks.

"You bastard," she whispered venomously as she grabbed her bag and stormed away.

Harry looked back at Ginny and sighed. He had messed up big time. He looked back on what he had done. Was he that stupid? He had lost the most perfect girl he could ever dream of finding, and for what? A fuck?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entered the Heads compartment in a very frustrated way. She slammed the door close as she sat across from Malfoy. She really didn't care right now. Why bother taking those few extra steps to the farthest seat? There was a perfectly good seat right there. Malfoy looked at her as if she had just been run over by a truck and survived. She glared back at him. "What are you looking at?"

"A girl who just left the compartment fine and came back as a ball of furry," he replied, still staring at her strangely. "So what's wrong Granger? Walk in on Potter and Weaslette fucking?" he asked smirking. He was just taking a general guess.

SMACK. Oh he had done it now. He rubbed his hand against his now red cheek. That stung. "Ouch Mudblood, what the fuck was that for?" He asked before realization hit him. "Oh you did eh? Ah, so you really do have something for The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Interesting." His smirk grew wider. This was interesting. Had Potter gotten to Granger? And now the Weaslette? And now he would probably have both girls mad at him… And Ron. Oh this was too good. He needed the whole story. "So Granger. Tell me about it."

Her face was red and was steaming. Malfoy was pissing her off more than she even was. But she felt like yelling and telling someone how frustrated and angry she was. She felt like she was going to explode. Malfoy was the only one around her. He'd have to do.

She started yelling the whole story at him. " WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! AND THEN I'M IN THE BATHROOM AND HE BURSTS IN AND I'M THINKING HE WANTS TO USE IT BUT BOY WAS I WRONG! WE START KISSING AND THEN HE FUCKS ME RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND HE WAS MY FIRST! THEN HE DECIDES TO FORGET IT EVER HAPPENED, THE LITTLE PINHEAD. SAID IT WOULD MAKE THIS AWKWARD BETWEEN US IN RON. BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT, RIGHT ABOUT NOW ITS AS AWKWARD AS IT'S EVER GOING TO GET! THEN HE WANTS TO BE TOGETHER BUT THE MINUTE I LEAVE HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT HE'S FUCKING MY FRIEND! HIS BESTFRIENDS SISTER FOR THAT MATTER! WHO DOES THIS BASTARD THINK HE IS?" 

Malfoy stared wide-eyed at her. He had never seen her like this before. Oh, Potter had really done a number on her this time. "Well Granger… You should've seen it coming. I mean, putting it off like that? What did you expect. So much for the smartest witch in the school."

"Excuse me! How was I suppose to know that he was going to fuck me one night and fuck her the next?"

"You didn't; That's why you should've been more careful."

A familiar feeling rushed over their bodies, but neither of them said a word about it.

"Careful? Are you kidding me! I've known this guy for six years! Shouldn't I have the right to be able to trust him by now! And shouldn't he know that!"

"Or he could take advantage of that fact and use your trust," He stated before turning his attention back to his book. She soaked this is. Malfoy was right. Infact… He was more than right. He was right on the dot correct. She should've been more careful. If only she could take it all back… She knew she couldn't, but she wasn't going to let this past. Harry had used her, taken her virginity and heart. She wanted revenge. She just didn't know how to get it. She huffed and sat down in her seat. She took out a book and started reading. Actually, she wasn't reading at all. She kept glancing up at Malfoy. Over the past two years, Malfoy had turned into the Slytherin Sex God. She was now realizing why.

His hair was no longer gelled back, but hung attractively around his face. His eyes had always been quite enchanting, and his body had developed the muscles that made him look like every girls knight in shining armour. He was wearings a long-sleeved dark green shirt that showed some of his muscles and a pair of extremely dark, almost black, jeans. His lips were just sitting there, waiting to be kissed. She noticed that his arms were strong. She loved that. They were the arms that you could feel safe in.

Little did she know that Malfoy saw her glancing up. He too had taken the opportunity to look at the person sitting across from him.

She was wearing a black tank top with a jean skirt and a pair fof black high heel sandals. He hair was wavy, and he could tell that her body was gorgeous. He could see her legs with the skirt that only covered about 2/3 of her thighs. Infact, he couldn't take his eyes off her legs. They were long and her skin had the slightest tan, but it still had a nice creamy look. Her lips had lip gloss on them which made them almost irresistable. He had to stop looking at her, before he did something he would regret.

He then noticed her stare still going up and down his body. He smirked. "Like what you see, Granger?"

Did she ever! "Get over yourself Malfoy. You're not that good looking." She lied.

"Oh, but you admit I look good." His smirk grew bigger. _Shit!_ _Stupid Hermione, Stupid!_

He was getting cockier by the second.

"I told you Malfoy, get over yourself." She bent down to put her book in her bag, but when she looked back up, she saw a tall blond figure standing infront of her. She stood up aswell, planning on moving to her old seat, far away from him. Suddenly, he stepped forward so that she couldn't move. In fact, she had to lean back and support herself with her arm against the wall, so as not to fall backwards in the small space that was given.

He whispered huskily in her ear. "You're not so bad looking yourself Granger. I saw you staring so you can stop lieing to me. If you want me, tell me."

She sighed. She wasn't paying attention to the words he just said. She loved the husky voice that had just breathed against her ear. Then she focussed on what he had just said.

"You wish Malfoy." She was thoroughly enjoying the heat that was coming off his body.

"Mmm ok. So I guess we'll just go back to reading… And I'll leave you alone…" He whispered again as he slowly backed up a step.

"No…" She whispered more to herself then him as she felt his body heat leave her. He smirked to himself. He always had this affect on girls.

"No what?" He asked, already knowing what she meant.

"Nothing, nothing." She replied as she sat back down. _Damn. How could she not want me after that? Oh ya, the six years of taunting and insults. That might have done it… _Draco thought to himself. Little did he know, she did want him, and bad. She had to use all her will power sit back down. She had crossed her legs trying to get the tingling feeling out of her. Malfoy noticed this. He also noticed that her skirt had risen and he could now see more of her legs. No girl had done this to him. He seduced girls, not the other way around. But right now that didn't matter. Right now, he wanted to touch her. Right now, he wanted to taste her.

Suddenly, the train stopped, and Hermione flew at Draco. Her head flew into the middle of his chest. She was kneed in the stomach and she let out a huff of air. That was followed by a gasp when she felt Dracos member pop up between her breasts_. Oh Shit! She felt that!_ He thought, his eyes wide. He couldn't control himself when she was in this position. Just as he was enjoying it, she began to lift herself up off the ground and him. She took a glance out the window and it seemed that they had only stopped because a strange looking animal had somehow gotten on the tracks.

She was already half way up to standing when Malfoy suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She looked at him, confused and shocked. What was he doing? She could still feel his member pressed up between her legs, and it was making her hormones rage once again. "Are you sure you don't want me?" He whispered into her ear. "I could make you feel things… That you would never feel with anyone else…"

Somewhere, deep down inside of her, she knew that those last words were true. But he wouldn't get the best of her. She still had the hatred that she had always carried for him, and with good reason.

"Even if I did want you, why would you touch a filthy mudblood?" Her voice was full of venom and hurt. Why would he? Honestly? Wasn't it 'wrong' for him to be touching her? It made her mad. Six years of hurt and all of a suddenly it's 'Hey Granger, want to snog?' She wasn't going to let this happen, no matter how bad she wanted it.

"Granger, don't be silly. If I didn't want to touch you, I wouldn't be. You being a mudblood? Well I'll just have to deal with that."

She spoke slowly "Deal – with – this." And with that she grabbed her bag and swiftly walked out of the compartment. She didn't care if she was suppose to stay in the Head compartment. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to forget about this Malfoy situation for now. She had other things to take care of. So Hermione went to the old compartment. She couldn't think of much of a revenge plan to get back at Harry at the moment, but she knew one thing she could do to put a dent in his happiness.

She opened the door to find Harry and Ginny (_Fully clothed, what a surprise!_) and Ron sitting there with a pile of candy.Harry was sitting beside Ginny so Hermione took a seat beside Ron, as if she wanted to sit beside anyone else.

"Hey there 'Mione! Have some candy!" Hermione smiled sat him and took a few Berty Bots Every Flavoured Beans. She couldn't help but smile at Ron. He was her only bestfriend who hadn't backstabbed her today. Just knowing that that sweet red-head was honest with her made her happy. Then she looked over at Harry and Ginny in disgust. Both of the little sex-jack-rabbits noticed this, but Ron was too busy stuffing his face.

(A/N: In this next part, Hermione might sound like a harsh little bitch, but right now, she's mad and she's a mad bitch with power to fear. I bet you would do it too if you had just seen those slimeballs at it.)

"Ron, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" She asked with fake sweetness. He shrugged.

"Ok Hermione" He got up and walked outside while Hermione got up to follow him.

"Don't do this 'Mione…" Harry begged in a whisper. Ginny was just looking at her with fear in her eyes. She wasn't really mad at Ginny. Afterall, she didn't know what was really going on and everyone knew she had a mad crush on Harry, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

"That's Granger to you." Ouch. That was cold. Harrys eyes showed his deep hurt as he slumped back in his seat. Hermione joined Ron outside. She then ushered him into an empty compartment and locked the door with a simple spell. Ron smirked, thinking they were going to do more than talk.

"Ron I'm going to tell you something now, but I don't want you to react right away because you need to hear it, understood?"

"Understood" He replied. She began to tell him the whole story and her volume began to increase. It seemed like she was the one reacting until she told Ron about Harry and his sister.

"HE WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!" He said as he gently shoved Hermione out of the way and attempted to open the door, forgetting about the spell.

"Ron, I know what you're thinking. I'm angry too! Infact I'm steaming! But he is still somewhat our friend. I'm going to give you five minutes in hear until you calm down atleast a bit."

Ron knew there was no disagreeing. Those five minutes seemed like hours as he ranted about every way he could possibly kill Harry. Finally, the five minutes were over and Hermione opened the door, following the ball of furry, a.k.a Ron.

Ron stomped his way over to the compartment and whipped the door open. His face was redder than ever and he was glaring down at Harry. Harry looked scared out of his mind. He prepared himself for the worst.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! AND TO MY SISTER! YOU ARE ONE SICK BITCH HARRY! RIGHT NOW, I REALLY WISH YOU WERE A FAG! MAYBE THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE GOING AROUND FUCKING EACH OF YOUR FEMALE FRIENDS! AND HERMIONE? HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed as he sent a punch right at Harrys eye. That was going to leave a mark. Hermione knew this would become physical at one point, but she didn't know it would so soon.

She stood between Harry and Ron and pushed Ron back a little. Harry was in deep pain, but he got a happy feeling when he saw Hermione trying to stop Ron. She still cared about him! NOT!

"Ron he isn't worth it!" She tried to calm him down. Ron grabbed Ginnys hand and dragged her into a different compartment, away from Harry. Hermione knew he wouldn't hurt his sister, so he let them go. She heard a door slam and constant yelling. She decided not to interrupt.

Hermione and Harry were now alone in the compartment. It was quite awkward, exspecially with what had just happened. Harry looked at her. She saw deep sadness in his eyes. She hated it, but wasn't she suppose to be happy? Wasn't she suppose to hate him and everything he's done?

"How could you…" he whispered. Oh ya, that's right. She did hate him.

"How could _I_! You've got to be kidding me Harry. Did you really expect us to live happily ever after with what just happened and have Ron clueless? You brought this upon yourself," she threw at him with a glare.

"I thought we had something 'Mione. I know I made a mistake. Do you hear me? I know!" his voice was rising, "I don't know what came over me. I still love you! I still want to be your friend atleast!Things happened this week that I wish we could just forget. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you when Ron forgives you." And with that she left him alone in the compartment.

"I'll guess that's a no," he said to himself.

When Hermione left the compartment, she bumped into Seamus.

"Hello there… Hermione?" He said looking at her body before her face.

"Hello Seamus. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again too," he replied as she walked past him. He looked behind him and whistled to himself.

This was going to be and interesting year.

A/N: Ok Chapter four is DONE! Don't Phunk With My Heart. Don't you love that title? I like that song lol! Finally I can put them into Hogwarts and they can get back into character. And Hermione can go into that dormitory….shared with Draco Malfoy… with a broken heart… a vengful mind. Hmmm…

R&R please!


	5. Cozy Movies

A/N: Alrighty! The people are finally going back to Hogwarts. They were a teeny bit out of character last time but that's okay. They are back in this one!

**_Chapter Five: Cozy Movies_**

The train stopped and all the kids got into their carrages. Hermione had to sit in the Head carriage with the one and only, Malfoy. Joy.

She entered the carriage only to find that Malfoy had not yet arrived. She then looked behind her and saw him walk away from Goyle and towards the carriage. Just before he climbed through the door, someone pushed him out of the way. She heard Malfoy although he was out of her view. "What the fuck potter!"

Harry's face then came into view.

"Hermione listen to me! I love you! I promise I do! I'll always -" He was interrupted when Malfoy roughly shoved him out of the way and climbed into the carriage.

"Oh Hermione I love you so much that I slept with you friend! Boohoo!" Malfoy mimicked Potter. "Buzz off Scarhead."

"Shut up Mal-" Malfoy closed the carriage door and looked back to find Hermione staring back at him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Dracos eyes widened. He couldn't just say 'you're welcome.' Wait, he didn't want to! Ya that's it. He didn't need to…

"Whatever," he replied.

The carriage had a mini fridge in it and Hermione helped herself to a butterbeer. She went back to her seat only to find Malfoy looking at her with a cocked eye brow.

"What?"

"Well I would assume you'd get one for the other person that is also in the carriage," He said like it was completely obvious.

"Oh fine." She grabbed him one and threw it to him. He caught it and opened it. Suddenly, foam started to burst out straight at Hermione! Her top half and some of her face was covered in the sticky liquid. I guess she shouldn't of thrown it…

"Ugh! Look what you did!" she exclaimed, looking for a towel or something of the sort.

"If only your tank top was white," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" She looked over to him.

"Nothing." He had a hankerchief that he carried in his pocket which he took out. Without really realizing what he was doing, he went over to her and started dabbing her chest and neck with it. He was honestly trying to help.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a bit in shock.

"I don't know… But my hankerchief is not as absorbant as I thought…" He mumbled. Suddenly, he started kissing her exposed skin above her tank top, licking the sticky liquid off. Hermione looked down at him and tried to push him off, although her body didn't want him to stop. This only motivated him more as he grabbed her butt and lifted her off the ground, so that her chest was at a similar level to his lips. Hermione let her head go back as she just enjoyed the sensations that she tried to ignore before.

She let one of her hands snake through his hair and pull his face closer. He started sucking on a bit of cleaverage until he had left a mark that would last. She noticed this and looked down.

"Malfoy! What if someone sees that!"

"Mmm someone like Potter? Who would hate if anyone else had you…" She could see what he was doing, and she liked it.

She smirked brought his head up to hers as she started to kiss him rapidly. Suddenly it occurred to her. She was kissing Draco Malfoy, in a carriage, and he was sucking butterbeer off her chest. She was not going to be another one of his little sluts that she knew about.

She pushed him off and sat down far away from him.

"What was _that_ about!" he demanded, disappoointed that the moment had ended.

"I am not going to be one of your little sluts! And what are we doing! Have we forgotten who we are? I'm Hermione Granger and you're Malfoy. We are oil and water. We don't mix," she said, slowly coming to her senses. Malfoy was also coming to his senses. What had come over him? Why was he touching this piece of trash? It was like he was a diferent person. Well Malfoy was back

"You're… Right," he spoke slowly, "We should forget that this, or any of it, had ever happened. Deal, Mudblood?"

Oh great. Once again she has to forget about something. She was getting dejaview, but she agreed. "Deal."

The rest of the ride consisted of silence. Not a word was spoken, but that would soon change…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, they got to Hogwarts. Hermione quickly snuck into the bathroom and changed her top to a pink tank top and tried to wash of any of the stickiness that she could. She was completely fed up today. One more little thing and she could just…

The hickee wasn't coming out. "FOR MERLINS SAKE…"

…crack.

"… I OFFICIALLY CLAIM THIS DAY THE WORST DAY OF MY, HERMIONE GRANGERS, LIFE! MY FRIENDS ARE HAVING SEX BEHIND MY BACK, MY ENEMIES ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME AND I AM COVERED IN STICKINESS!"

"Oh would you shut up," a familiar voice cried out. "Why is it that you always invade my washroom? Why if I was still alive…"

"Bugger off Myrtle." She didn't have the time or patience for this.

Hermiones POV:

I walked back to the great hall where I took a seat in between Seamus and Dean. Rather good loking boys they were. I didn't ask if I could sit there. Today, I didn't need to ask for anything.

Of course they didn't mind me sitting there. Infact, Seamus put an arm around my waist. Everyone seemed to notice this, or atleast the boys who all seemed to have their eyes on me. Had I really changed that much? I noticed Harry as he never took his eyes off that hand. He looked like he wanted to cut it off with a chain saw. I smiled evilly to myself and shuffled closer to Seamus. Then I looked across from and saw who else but Malfoy. He was glaring at Seamus but then turned to me and gave me a disgusted look. I smiled with fake sweetness and continued to watch the sorting hat work its magic.

I was actually enjoying annoying the people that I hated at the moment. And now I was stuck between two fine gentlemen who would most likely protect me if any one of my hated people tried to approach me. This was going to be fun to watch.

When we had finished dinner, Seamus, Dean and I started to walk out of the hall when Malfoy stopped us. Ok well, me.

"Granger. Dumbledor showed me where our dormitory is. I have to show you." He said rather plainly.

I frowned. I really was looking forward to playing with the little hearts and minds of the two boys who now surronded me. "Aw ok. I'll see you guys later." I winked at both of them and they smiled back at me. What was wrong with me? Leading them on? Was I taking out my troubles on random innocent people? Maybe. So what?

Malfoy and I walked through a hall that I had never been through. It was dark and muggy, but my thoughts about it were interrupted.

"What the hell was that about, Granger?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, truly confused. What was he ranting about this time.

"You and the twin idiots."

"If you are refering to Dean and Seamus, they are not idiots. They are two fine gentlemen who just happen to be my friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

I didn't get much of an answer, just an unreadable grumble from my left. It didn't really matter because we had finally arrived at the door. It was a painting of… well… us. "Password, please," the picture Hermione asked.

"Oh shut up, will you? You know it's them now let 'em in already!" the irritated picture Draco spat.

"Shut up ferret face. It's our _job_!" I sure did like the picture me.

"Both of you shut up. The password is Peppermint Pickles," came the voice of a very annoyed Draco Malfoy.

We walked into the common room. It was a sight for sore eyes, I can tell you that! To the right, in the middle of the wall, was a fireplace which was already roaring with flames. Beside it was a television on wheels that consisted of a DVD player. Infront of it was a very large, dark red sofa that faced it. There was a gold and red rug between the two and a coffee table stood upon it. There were more sofas and small chairs around that area. Right across from the door was a large bookshelf that just overwhelmed me. On either side were desks. Probably one for each of us. To the left was the kitchen, decorated with silver and greek. There was one rectangle table that consisted of six chairs. The counter had a green top and a stainless silver build. There was also a fridge, stove, microwave, toaster and shelves. It was quite a cozy place. I looked back to my left. The wall had two doors that had two stair casesleading up to each one that were on each of the further sides. The one closest to us was mine and it had my name written on it. I assumed the other one was Malfoys.

It was still early and I just did not feel like going to bed, but I was curious about my room. I walked up the stairs, leaving Malfoy by himself, and touched the door knob.

"The next thing you say will become your password," I heard a voice speak. I didn't know where it came from but that was none of my concern.

"Something Like Love."

I don't know why or how those words came out of my mouth, but they did.

I walked into my room to find that it was decorated with gryffindor colours. How cliché. My clothes seemed to be already put into the dressers thanks to those poor house elves. I fell back on my bed and let out a sigh that had been dieing to come out. I didn't plan on leaving the dormitory tonight, so I got outmy pyjamas. I put on a white tank top and some short pink shorts. Suddenly I opened the bathroom door from my room only to find another door across it, also open with Malfoy standing in the opening. We screamed.

"No, no ,no…" I repeated. We had to share a bathroom? It was insane! Inhumanitary! No! This would be a perfect situation IF I had a death wish, but I didn't at the moment.

"Good lord, Granger. This is going to be one hell of a year." And with that, he departed from the bathroom. I sat on the counter and started to brush my teeth. Suddenly, I heard someone speaking, quite loudly for that matter. It was coming from Draco's room.

"Draco. I heard you had to share a dormitory with that filth people call a witch. I tried to consult the situation with Dumbledor but he said there was nothing to be done. So, son, I expect you to try to keep well away from her. Maybe we can have something done… And before your marking. That way there should be no suspiscions."

I then heard a sound of ripping and tearing. It was a howler. I soaked in the words that had just flooded my head. This was not good. A marking? The Dark Mark! Malfoy? Well of course Malfoy. If anyone in this school was to get the mark it would be him… I, Hermione Alison Granger, am sharing acommon roomwith a future servant for Voldemort. How splendid.

I was scared. I admit it, but this was no time to show it.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I quickly slid over to the other side of the counter, not to look suspiscious. He opened the door and walked in. My eyes immediately shot up and met with his. He looked angry. I did not want to be there. He then looked at my oufit and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at now?" The sternness in my voice did nothing to stop his enlightment.

"You. You remind me of a bunny in those colours."

I sighed. There was no denying it. Just call me when Easter comes.

I got off the counter and prepared to return to my room when my name was called.

"Granger."

I turned on my heel. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." I dragged that on a bit too long.

"Don't lie to me."

"Listen ferret. It's none of your concern anyways." It was totally his concern. I was scared of him, the mark, his father, and anything else that I didn't know of. Sure, I'm in the Order, but I was still allowed to be scared, wasn't I? Well too bad, I was.

I'm guessing he saw the fear in my eyes because he started to walk towards me. I instinctively took a step back with each of his steps forward. Finally, I was backed against the wall and he was still taking steps towards me.

"Why are you backing away from me?"

"Why are you w-walking t-towards me?" Uh oh. I stuttered.

"So that I could talk to you. Are you… Afraid of me?" He asked. He already knew the answer. He was looking into my eyes. I looked away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at him. I don't know how to describe how it felt. It felt like he could look right past my pupils and into my every thought. As if he could read my mind and feel what I'm feeling. Maybe he could.

"Look at me," he commanded. What was a girl to do? I looked at him with glazed eyes. I don't know why but even though I felt like I was going to be slapped and wanted to cry… It felt so right just to be in his presence. A tear involutarily escaped one of my eyes. His face softened. I just did not understand this boy.

"Don't cry little mudblood…" He said in a nursery rhyme voice. I kneed him where no man would ever want to be kneed. He groaned in pure pain as his knees buckled, and he fell to the floor.

"Do not call me names, pig." I quickly entered my room and shut the door. This was horrible. I still didn't want to sleep. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the common room door. I quickly ran down to get it. I opened the door and there stood Seamus.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted with a smile. It was truly adorable.

"Hey Seamus, how did you get here?" I was curious.

"I asked Dumbledor for directions. I thought I might pay you a visit. I'm not really sure why. I thought we could just… hang." Seamus will never know how much I appreciated him at that very moment. Another person is exactly what I needed in this situation. In situation I mean the one where I am stucksharing a common roomwith Draco Malfoy, a future death eater.

"That would be wonderful Seamus! Come in!" He took a moment to suck in the luxurious room. I couldn't blame him. It was beautiful. I took his hand and led him to the couch. We sat down on the couch thinking of what to do. Suddenly, he pointed to the television.

"What's that?"

"It's a television. It… how can I describe this…" I couldn't find the exact words. "It kind of tells stories through pictures that you watch. It's quite amusing. Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sounds awesome." I smiled. It's nice to have someone who will do things with you, like watch a muggle television. I popped the DVD The Ring in. I loved watching scary movies at night. Sure, I'd always regret it when I tried to fall asleep, but I never thought about sleeping until after I had watched it. I rolled the television so that it was more infront of us and then I shut off the lights. I then went back and sat down beside Seamus and watched the movie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End Of Hermiones POV:

Draco had heard the knock on the door, but he had heard Hermione answer it. He rubbed his crotch. He couldn't believe that she kneed him there. Why was she scared of him? Sure, he had taunted and teased her through out the years, but did he ever truly physically hurt her? He heard Seamus' voice.

Something was eating him inside. He didn't like Seamus, but then again, was it really Seamus himself who was bothering him? Or was it because Seamus was now getting very close to Hermione. He knew he swore to forget that random thing they had on the train and on the carriage, but it was hammered into the back of his head. The way she kissed, the way she moaned, the way she felt. He convinced himself that he didn't like her attitude or personality at all, but her body he could not deny.

He took one of the chairs in his green and silver decorated room and pulled it over to his door so that he could listen.

"That would be wonderful Seamus! Come in!" _Oh you so easily let him inside our common room but I can't even stand near you_? Draco was thinking as if Hermione could hear him.

"What's that?" _The door. Feel free to use it._

"It's a television. It… how can I describe this…" she paused, "It kind of tells stories through pictures that you watch. It's quite amusing. Would you like to watch a movie?" _I would've watch a mo- what was it? -a moonie with you if you had asked._

"Sounds awesome." _Sounds cheesy. _

He continued listening making his childish comments to himself.

End of Draco POV:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

I sat there scared out of my wits as I watched the movie that I found lieing ontop of the DVD player, The Ring. Seamus seemed a bit frightened as well, but he did a good job of hiding it. I snuggled up close to him and enjoyed the feeling of his warm body in the late night. It was only ten o'clock, but it was dark. Suddenly, the character in the movie turned and I screamed and clung onto Seamus' chest, my head under his chin. Just as he put his arm around me, Malfoysdoor opened.

End of Hermiones POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dracos POV:

I listened to the strange sounds that were most likely coming from this teletimon.. Teleyingyung? Television, yes, that was it. I listened until I heard a scream which was definitely Hermiones. I quickly threw my door open only to find Hermione was safe and sound… In Seamus' arms…

"Get off of her," I commanded. Was he touching her? Why did she scream? It had to be him!

"Excuse me?" he asked, as if I was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen.

"Don't touch her," With this I received a dirty look from Hermione. Maybe I assumed wrong.

"I will decide whether he can touch me or not Malfoy. You do not own me." These words hit me hard, but they were true. I didn't own her. Infact, I had nothing to do with her. Then I glanced at Seamus' arm around her. Rage burned within me. Then an idea hit me. I slowly made my way downstairs and sat down on the other side Hermione, not too close, but not very far either.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

End of Draco's POV.

A/N: Well how do you like it? I like this chapter. Can she make both Harry and Draco jealous? Does she want to make them jealous? Does she really have a thing for Seamus? Draco has just entered the intimate situation. What will happen now? I can't wait to write the next chapter. I have some thoughts...

R&R Please!


	6. Dates With Fists

A/N: 

Tera : I know, isn't Harry evil? Awh, but isn't he so cute sometimes? I mean evil... yes, evilly adorable… But no worries. Draco is my favourite so therefore he shall come out on the top!

Kara Black: I realize football is American soccer, yes. But Hermione knows many things about many countries and I'm not sure how else to call football… Other than… Well… Football. I just needed someone for them to throw around… Sorry for the confusion.

On to the story!

Chapter Six: Dates With Fists

Hermiones POV:

Draco sat beside me, much to my disliking, and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Of course I do. "No, not at all. It's your common room too, after all," I replied in a civil manner. He was not going to get to me. Infact, I planned to get to him. I cuddled closer to Seamus and pulled his arm tightly around me. He smiled down at me and I returned the expression. We watched the movie in silence as Seamus rubbed my arm or brushed a finger against my cheek now and then.

Everytime he would do so, I would take a fast glance over at Draco- I mean Malfoy. He would give Seamus a disgusted look and occasionally mumble something. He was aggrivated, but not enough for my satisfaction.

Suddenly, I snaked my hand behind Seamus' head and pulled him down for a hard kiss. He immediately started kissing with all he had. It wasn't even ten seconds before we had our tongues dancing together. I heard an "Ahem." from Malfoy. Sucker.

I crawled into Seamus' lap as we started snogging, completely unattentive to the now fuming Draco Malfoy that sat only a few inches away. No one was watching the movie anymore, but then again, was it ever about the movie? Honestly.

Malfoy made a very loud cough and I stopped to look back at him. "What?" I asked.

"Do you _mind_?"

"No. Go on with whatever you were doing."

"I'm not talking about that, Granger," he said calmly through clenched teeth, "Could you please pause your make out session untill _after_ the movie?" I quickly looked over to the flashing screen only to see the subtitles slowly cascading down it.

"It _is_ over," I informed him. He stared at the screen for a second. He was obviously disappointed at this. He turned back to me.

"Oh… Well then. I guess we should all head back to bed. It's going to be an early morning…"

"What are you talking about? It's Saturday tomorrow." I love spoiling his plans. Malfoy sent me a glare. It was time to put him out of his misery, "But I guess it's time for you to go Seamus. I had a lovely time, but I really must be getting to bed."

"Ok 'Mione," he said. Nicknames already, eh? I saw Draco cringe at the name. I smirked. "Would you like to come to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

Oh how could I resist his sweet face… And Dracos shocked one.

"I would _love_ to go to Hogsmead with you tomorrow!" I replied. I guess I would go without Ron and Harry for once, not that I was planning to go anywhere near Harry at the moment. I walked Seamus to the door and gave him a long-lasting kiss goodnight. Hook line and sicker. That boy was mine.

Once Seamus was fully out the door, I turned around only to find Malfoy standing only a few inches away from me.

"What just happened there?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I was just asked out on a date by Seamus. Do you have a problem with that?" God, we sounded like ex's.

"And why did you say yes?" he practically screamed.

"What ever are you so mad about, Malfoy? It's not like there's anything between us. Oh wait, there was that one thing, but don't you remember? We both agreed to forget about it." I replied in a sickenly calm voice. I was getting to him, and I was loving it.

"Ok, I get it," he sighed. Did he really? I didn't think boys understood anything about anyone elses feelings anymore. "I know, but… Why did you have to say yes?" He had his head down. I almost felt bad.

"I said yes because I really do want to go to Hogsmead with Seamus. I am ending this discussion, which, by the way, was absolutely pointless, there. Good night Malfoy."

_Almos_t felt bad.

I started to walk up the stairs that led to my room when I was roughly pulled around and backed up against the wall.

"You shouldn't speak to me in that tone Mudblood," He said through clenched teeth. And he said he wouldn't hurt me! I can't believe I fell for that crap! His hold on me tightened and I winced in pain.

He noticed this and softened his grip.

I spoke slowly. "Don't… Touch me." I pushed him off me and ran into my room, along with slamming the door shut. I did not want to think about him right now. All the events of this day were completely uncalled for. I had to get away from the world, even if it was for a little while. I slipped into my bed and drifted off into a light sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up that morning feeling extremely refreshed. I knew that my morning shower would only make me feel even more spectacular so I rushed to the the washroom. I opened the door only to find Draco there… In his silk green boxers. I screamed.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Granger," he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but notice all his muscles. For that moment, I loved quidditch.

"I am going to take a shower, Malfoy, so I suggest you leave."

He walked up to me and slid a hand around my waist.

"Or… I could join you." He cocked up an eye brow and gave me an evil grin. Why that little…

"I would much rather bath in acid." That's right, I said acid! Unfortunately, his cocky look never faded.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel his well toned chest against me. I swear, that boy will be the death of me.

"Most definitely." I expected him to leave me be at that moment, but then again, who did I think I was dealing with?

"I think you're lieing to me," he whispered again as he begain to nibble my ear. He had gotten me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. I felt him smile against my cheek.

I pulled him as close to me as I could and whispered softly into his ear.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for my date with Seamus." I pushed him away.

He stared at me in pure shock before regaining his composure. Although he had a calm face, I could see the flare in his eyes. Why did he care so much? I didn't know and I didn't care. As long as it pissed him off, I was going to keep mentioning it.

I saw the flare in his eyes change into a flare of evil as a smirk played on his lips.

"Wouldn't want to make you late for your _date_ now, would I?" And with that, he stepped into his room. Sneaky little devil he was. What was he up to? I just did not understand.

I carefully slipped my pyjamas and under garments off until I was naked. I turned the shower on and walked into the warm water as it relaxed my tense muscles. I started washing myself. After I finished washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around myself. Just as I had wrapped the towel fully around me, Dracos door opened.

"_Hello_! I could have been NAKED! You don't just WALK IN ON ME LIKE THAT! Could you be any more rude?" I scolded loudly. What did he think he was doing?

"Now, would that really be that bad?" He asked, ignoring the question. He took the opportunity to scanned whatever flesh he could see. The pervert! He started to walk towards me, but I had learned better than that. Everytime he walked towards me, it ended horribly. I went to get my clothes when, suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist. Arms slipped around my lower stomach and pulled me in so that my back met with a hard chest and my cheek met with another. I just stood there as he breathed against me.

We must have been standing like that for five minutes before I had finally came to my senses and said something.

"Go."

I heard him let out a sigh before letting go of me and walking away. I heard the door shut. I had this pang of guilt that was tearing me apart.

_When I said go…_

I never meant away…

I sighed to myself before re-entering my room. I pulled out the clothes I was going to wear and started to put them on. I had decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a white halter top with my favourite white sneakers. I walked out of my room and noticed that Malfoy was looking rather comfy reading on the couch. His eyes never left me as I walked to the door. Before I could open it, I heard a knock. I opened it to find Seamus standing there.

He smiled widely at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," I answered, taking a glance at Malfoys disturbed face. Seamus took my hand and we walked out.

End of Hermione's POV

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dracos POV:

I can't believe she was actually walking out that door with that weak excuse for a man. Did she know what she was doing to me? - I mean - to herself? He wasn't anything special. Anyone could have told you that. What did he have that she liked? Well one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to win a girl like that that easily.

I grabbed my robe and headed out the door.

I took a carriage that lead to Hogsmead. The ride would give me time to plan exactly what I was going to do… Or help me come to my senses and turn back around.

I watched the scenery pass me by. I loved going on rides. It forced me to think because there was nothing else to do. Right now I was thinking of why I was there. Oh ya, because Seamus didn't deserve the mudblood. Wait, did that make any sense? I guess not to a Malfoy, but I would have to forget about that for now.

I needed someone else to help me. I couldn't do this alone and I knew it. I stepped out of the carriage and saw a certain girl standing over by a shop, looking through the window. She would do. In fact, she was perfect for the job.

I walked over to Pansy Parkinson and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and put me in a death-grip hug.

"Oh Drakie, I missed you _so_ much! I thought I was going to perish without you!" she squealed. I really wish she had perished. Maybe this was a bad idea, but there was no turning back now…

"Parkinson, loosen the hug of death, will you? I was wondering if I could…" At that moment, something caught my eye. I looked across the street to find Granger and the Gryffindork walk into a small coffee shop called 'Right Now'. "… take you out for coffee!"

"Oh, Drakie! That would would be wonderful! Where though?"

"Um… Right Now?" I said innocently enough as I pointed to the small café.

"Well it doesn't look too nice…" Oh shit! Just come you little slut! "But ok!"

I sighed. I thanked the gods for her desperation. I took her hand, which she giggled uncontrollable at, and led her into the café.

I spotted the mudblood and Seamus over in a booth at a corner near the back. There was a booth beside it with a wall between the two. Perfect. I led Pansy over there, pretending not to notice Granger. Unfortunately, Pansy had to put a dent in my plan.

"Ew Drakie, look! It's the filth on legs." Pretty nice legs may I add.

"Nevermind her, babe. She'd nothing." I could see the hurt in Grangers eyes. Why did she care? After all, wasn't it she who said that she was none of my concern? Then again, why am I here then? Get your head together, Draco!

I noticed Seamus' arm around her and cringed. He was whispering something in her ear that seemed to make her laugh. They were looking right at me. Those sneaky buggers.

"Have something to say, Seamus?" I asked in a threatening voice.

"Not to you, ferret." He really didn't seem threatened by me. That had to change. In one swift move, I grabbed his collar, dragged him out of his seat and held him against the wall.

He smirked. He wasn't allowed to smirk! "What are you going to do, boy?" He acted like he was so much more mature and older. Calling me boy? I don't think so! I could almost feel Granger smirking behind me.

"Get him, Drakie!" Shut up Parkinson. I shoved him against the wall again.

"Watch what you say to me, Gryffindor. I don't care how brave you think you are." Something hit me that I wasn't expecting. Literally.

The bastard spit on me! And in my eye!

I swung for a punch but he ducked and stepped to the side. Granger found this quite amusing while Pansy was fuming. I sent another low punch and that one hit him in the stomach. He couldn't dodge that! Hah!

My smile faded as I received a brutal punch to my eye. To put me in more misery, I heard Parkinson running up to me.

"Oh, Drakie! Are you alright?" I shoved her off of me. I noticed that everyone in the café was now turned towards our little fiasco.

"I'm fine Pansy! Get away from me!"

I turned to look at the very satisfied, yet hurt, Seamus. Granger was proudly standing beside him. The whole school would be hearing about this. I had no doubts about it.

I went for him again, but this time I aggressively tackled him to the ground. I heard a loud 'Ouf' come from him. I was sitting on him, ready to punch him once again when someone caught my arm. I looked behind me to see a very angry Granger holding my arm back with surprising strength.

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy." I let my arm fall as I looked at her. I wish she cared that much about me. I mean, no I didn't! "He'd only beat you."

We both knew that I would win, but she wasn't about to admit that. At that moment I received a hard punch in the stomach which caused me to double-over in pain. I immediately fell off of him and tumbled to the floor.

"That was cheap Seamus… Cheap," I said in disgust. No man should when a fight like that. Granger didn't seem to be too pleased with it either, but she went along with it anyways.

"What the hell did you do to my drakie?" I heard Parkinson squeak. God, she was annoying.

"I'm out of here," I said to no one in perticular.

I got up to my feet and walked out of the café before the manager could come over. Pansy unsurprisingly followed me.

"Get away from me, Pansy"

"But Drakie, I thought you wanted me to-"

"I said leave!"

"No, you need me!" She clung to my arm with a death grip. This girl just didn't know when to quit.

"Pansy. I suggest you let go off me right now." She shook her head and tried to drag me wherever she was going. I harshly shoved her and she fell to the cold ground. She looked up at me with shock and hurt in her eyes. I could see that she was about to cry, but it was her fault. I walked away looking for a quite place for me to just sit and think.

End of Dracos POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

After the row Seamus and Malfoy had, Seamus and I decided to leave and walk around.

I knew I should have been listening to Seamus as he talked about his childhood story. He was really trying to connect to me, but I was too busy thinking about Malfoy. What had gotten into him? Was he really that jealous? Did he like me that much? And if he did, why? We hated each other. You can't switch your feelings for someone that fast. Then again, there is a thin line between love and hate. No, no, no! We are nothing even close to loving each other!

My thoughts were interrupted when something caught my eye. Over by the woods, sitting on a rock, was Malfoy, just staring blankly at the ground. I had to talk to him. Seamus spoke.

"Hey Hermione, I have to use the washroom. Wait out here, ok?" Perfect timing. Someone up there was on my side! I smiled up at Seamus.

"Ok." He smiled back and walked into the restaurant beside us.

I walked over to Malfoy. He didn't seem to notice my presence until I sat down beside him on the rock. He looked over and his eyes widened before softening again.

"You alright?" I asked softly. Why did I care? Because I did…

"Ya…" Sounds like a 'no' to me.

"What happened back there?"

His brow furrowed as he answered me. "Nothing. Your little boyfriend was just getting on my nerves."

"I believe you were the one who started it." It was true. He shouldn't blame Seamus for his actions!

"So he is your boyfriend." He was completely ignoring my reply. I already knew this was about me and Seamus though.

"No, he isn't, but he could be soon." Why was I telling him this?

"Oh." He sounded so… different. Right then, I really wish I could just hug him.

"I… I'm sorry that all of this happened…" Why was I apologizing? I don't know. It was all I could think of doing at the time.

He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't understand. "Me too."

"Hermione?" I looked to my left where Seamus was standing. Shit.

A/N: ok that was kind of a cliffy! Im sorry. Now we're getting some action in here! I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy! I will be working on the next chapter!

Please Review!


	7. Kiss Me Thank You

A/N: Ok guys, I would just like to apologize for all the POV switching. I know it can be aggrivating, but somethings are just seen so much better through different perspectives. You can also hear more of what they are thinking which can be important.

And thank you for all of your motivating reviews P!

Recap:

_"Hermione?" I looked to my left where Seamus was standing. Shit._

**_Chapter Seven: Kiss Me Thank You_**

"Uh… Hey Seamus." Ever get that knot in your stomach just telling you something was going to happen that you'd regret?

"What are you doing with… him?" He looked a little angry and hurt.

Draco cut in. "We were just talking." Bad idea, Malfoy.

(A/N: notice how suddenly Malfoy has turned into Draco for a moment?)

"I didn't ask you, Malfoy," Seamus spat.

"Stop, Seamus," I tried to calm him. It didn't work.

"Hermione, how could you talk to that slime? Didn't you see what he tried to do to me?" Obviously!

"Seamus, why don't we head back to Hogwarts…"

"You can go Hermione. I don't really feel like going anywhere with you right now." He was overexaggerating! Wasn't he? Draco sure was being awfully quite…

"Seamus, do you really mean that?" I looked up at him with hurt eyes. Did I really do something that bad?

He looked back at me like he really didn't want to leave, but his words spoke differently.

"Yes I do." And with that, he walked away. I sighed. I heard another sigh come from beside me. I looked over at Malfoy. He was staring at the ground, in his own little world.

"Well… I guess I should go before someone notices me hanging around you…" I said more to myself than to Draco.

"You don't want to be seen with me." He stated more than asked. His voice seemed a bit hurt and angry. He misunderstood.

"No, actually. I assumed you wouldn't want to be seen with a filthy mudblood." I had to choke out the last word. It almost hurt more when I said it.

"Normally I would, but I think you're an acception." He was still talking to the ground. Why wouldn't he look at me? A small fire lit in me as he said those words.

"_I'm_ an acception? I don't want to be a little _acception_, Malfoy. You torment me for years and now I'm an acception? You have got to get your head straight." He was out of line.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Yes, you did! How else could you mean it? "I… Oh nevermind…" Bloody finish what you had to say!

"What? Go on, spit it out."

"You're more than an acception." He still refused to look at me, but I was looking straight at him. This boy was too mysterious. I just couldn't figure him out.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." There was no pushing it. He was being honest.

I walked away. That conversation was over. I went to find a carriage back to Hogwarts. On the ride, I had time to think. I was going to have to talk to Ron and Harry. Well, atleast Ron. They were probably worried sick about me. I hadn't spoken to either of them since the train ride and they didn't know about Seamus. Heck, they didn't even know about Malfoy being Head boy. We could really use a nice chat. I decided to invite Ron for a talk and a tour of my new Dormitory. I really needed someone to talk to right now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I got out of the carriage and walked into the castle I called home. It was around dinner and I knew I would find Ron in the Great Hall. As if he would ever miss a meal. Just the thought of it could make me laugh.

I had assumed the weather would be warmer, but, with the autumn winds blowing, it was a bit chilly. I went to the dormitory to change. I walked into my room and changed my halter top into a warm crimson sweater. I felt like my old self again.

Satisfied, I walked over to the Great Hall. When I opened the doors, I immediately spotted the flaming red hair that sat among the gryffindor tables. I walked over to him and squeezed beside him. He looked over at me.

"Mione!" He embraced me in a tight hug as I did him. "Where have you been? I thought you were trapped in the bathroom with a troll again!" One time and you never hear the end of it…

"No Ron! I went to Hogsmead!" I smiled at him.

"Oh! But with who?" Well he had to find out sooner or later.

"Seamus…" Ron was very protective. I knew he wasn't going to like me going anywhere with any boy, even if it was Neville!

"Why that little…"

"Ron! Anyways, I haven't spoken to you since the train ride. Why don't you come over to the Heads Room for a chat at eight o'clock? I can show you my dormitory!"

"That sounds great, 'Mione!"

"Good! Until then, I'm just going to go rest a bit. See you then." I kissed his cheek, which caused him to blush, before heading off to the common room.

Little did I know that someone had been watching me the whole time.

End of Hermiones POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was watching Hermione the minute she entered. He saw her walk over to Ron and start talking. He was only a few seats down. He strained to hear them, but only caught a few words.

"Mione!" the obvious voice of Ron came. "Where… been? … Thought you… trapped… bathroom with a troll again!"

"No… Went… Hogsmead."

"Oh!... Who?"

"Seamus." Harrys eyes flared. She was already over him.

"…little…"

"Ron!... haven't spoken… train ride…. Come over… Heads Room… chat… eight o'clock… my dormitory." It was about six o'clock at the moment.

"… Great… 'Mione!"

"… Until then… Going to… rest a bit… You then."

That was all he needed to hear. He thought to himself. _So, Ron's visiting Hermione tonight?Interesting. Wait, why didn't she invite me? Oh ya… Almost forgot. Well maybe I'll pay her a visit of my own…_

He watched Hermione get up and exit to the halls. He waited a while, as not to look suspicious, and then followed her out.

He caught sight of her just before she turned a corner. He walked up and stuck his head around. She was standing infront of a huge painting that he had never seen before. It was a picture of Hermione and Malfoy. Harry cringed.

He saw her whisper something and the painting opened. This was his chance.

The painting closed and he walked up to it. He knocked on it, much to the potrait Hermione and Malfoys disliking.

"How rude," the Hermione painting said to him.

"Quite. If I ever were to knock on you, it would be to knock you out." The Malfoy painting spat.

"Shut up, Ferret," Harry hissed.

"Honestly, Harry, we're the only ones who can let you in. I suggest you be more polite."

"Why are you defending him!" Harry was getting aggrivated.

"Why are you yelling?" the painting Hermione raised her voice.

At that moment, the real Hermione opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," she said with venom.

"Yes, he was quite rude. Little bugger!" Hermione the painting stated.

"Well that's no surprise."

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry pleaded.

"Sure, talk," Hermione replied as she held a firm grip on the door.

"Can't we go inside?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Hermione was a bit frustrated. Why did he want to go inside so bad?

Harry was also frustrated. Why wouldn't she let him in? Was someone in there with her? This got him fuming.

"Why? Is there someone inside with you? There is, isn't there? Well let's just see who it is!" And with that he shoved her out of the way and studied the room. There wasn't anyone there. That was a bit embarressing.

"Harry Potter, what is wrong with you? Get out of here, **now**!"

He knew he deserved that, but he still wanted to talk to her. "No, I need to talk to you!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you! Take your nosey self out of here!" She was making him angry. If she wouldn't willingly talk to him, he would have to make her.

Harry pushed Hermione against the wall. "No."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dracos POV:

"I don't know what I'm saying," I replied with all honesty. Even then, she walked away.

My plan had gone horribly wrong. Why was I trying so hard to uptain a girl that refused to be uptained? I could have any girl in all of Hogwarts and I was going to the one I had discriminated and tormented for six years. I guess I liked the chase.

I waited until Granger was out of sight before getting up and walking around. I didn't feel like shopping nor did I feel like grabbing a bite to eat. I was rather blank at the moment. I didn't feel anything. I was like a blank canvas that had yet to be painted on.

Deciding that there was absolutely nothing that interested me here at the moment, I grabbed a carriage back to Hogwarts. The ride allowed me to clear my head. I realized that, no matter how odd and weird it seemed, I wanted Granger.

_I can love you like no other  
Show you places you've never seen  
I'll take you to another world  
One in which you've never been_

I still hated the little Mudblood. Her perfect grades, goody-two-shoe friends and her uncontrollable love of books, but I couldn't help it. She was something that I couldn't have, and that was a first. I was going to get her, no matter what the costs.

I got out of the carriage and walked into Hogwarts.I didn't feel like going to dinner in the Great Hall. Seamus had probably told everyone about our little row. Little bastard. I had to admit, though, he had a good arm.

I walked up to the painting of me and Granger. We did look rather good together.

"Password?" the painting Granger asked flirtatiously. Granger could flirt? Wow. I smirked at her and she surprisingly smirked back. At that moment, the painting Draco glared at me.

"Are you going to say the password or not?"He demmanded.

"Fine. Peppermint Pickles." The door swung open. My eyes widened.

Pushed up against the wall was Granger and the boy holding her against it was Potter.

"No!" I heard him say to her. This didn't seem like a friendly thing at all! I saw fear in the mudbloods eyes. I took my wand out and muttered a spell, making sure they wouldn't hear.

A green light burst out of my wand and hit Potter. He was paralyzed. I then looked at Granger who was still absorbing what had just happened. She mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Thank you…"

"Oh… You're welcome." That must had been the first time I ever said that word.

She must of noticed it too because she gave me a shocked look.

"Oh shut up, both of you," I looked over at Potter. Only his facial features were able to move. His hands were still on either side of Granger, but that was because he was paralyzed. I glared at him.

"What were you trying to do to her, Potter?"

"I was trying to talk to her, not that it's any of your concern." What is with these people? Don't they understand that anything that happens in my living area is my concern!

"First of all, anything that happens in my living area is **deifinitely** my concern. Second of all, you seem like you were trying to do a lot more than just _talk_ to her."

Harry was forced to look at Granger the whole time. He looked like he wanted to eat her, like she was his prey. I grabbed her arm and pulled her under his arms and out of his grip.

"So are you going to unparalyzed me or not?" Harry asked. Never!

"NO!" Both Granger and I exclaimed at once. We looked at each other and then back at Harry. Harry scowled.

Granger then went over to Harry. She slapped him.

"Bastard! What is _wrong_ with you?" She asked, ignoring my presence.

"I just…" He suddenly looked ashamed. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I snapped. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, what did you want to say?" Harrys eyes darted in each direction and looked at Malfoy. Granger noticed this. "Harry, whatever you have to say to me you can say infront of Malfoy."

I felt extremely special at that moment. How childish of me.

"Since when!" Harry burst.

"Since _now_," she spat.

It was just getting better by the second. I smirked.

"Ok, fine. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me, and I made a huge mistake. But I still want and need you, Hermione. I wish we could just put those events in the past. Please, Hermione. Please."

Granger looked like what he had just said were the most insane words she had ever heard.

"But, Harry, I don't want _or_ need you." Ouch. That had to hurt.

It hurt him, but it also made him mad.

"Oh! Well, _excuse_ me! I forgot! You want and need _Seamus_ now!" Hermiones jaw dropped. She quickly closed it.

"No, Harry. Seamus is someone I enjoy spending time with, and that is none of your business anyhow. _He_ was worth my time. You can leave now." She gave Harry a disgusted look, expecting him to leave. I guess she forgot that he couldn't. I was more then willing to help him.

I walked over to the paralyzed scumbag and lifted him. He wasn't too light, though.

"Don't touch me, Ferret."

"Oh please, Potter. I dislike touching you more than you do. So shut your trap." I carried him out of the common room and threw his paralyzed self onto the cold, hard ground.

"Malfoy!" he screamed as he came crashing down on the ground. "Unparalyze me!"

Pssh. "No, thanks. I think I'll let you thaw out on your own." I gave him a rather evil smirk.

I walked back into the common room and closed the door. I was assuming I would go up to my room to have a rest, but I was oh so wrong.

The second I turned around, a pair of lips came crashing down on mine. I slid my hands down to Grangers waist as I began to kiss her back slowly. I had been waiting for this ever since we had left the carriage. Her lips were so soft and she tasted so good. I just couldn't get enough of her.  
_  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
_  
She slipped her hands around my neck and brought me closer. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and started to explore her. I pressed her against me as I slipped my hand to the small of her back. She ran a hand through my hair. I shivered. Her touch was too much.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

I was trying to taste as much of her as I could as I walked forward with her, backing her up against a table. She sat on it and my hands slid down to her ass.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

At that time, I think she noticed where this was going and slowly leaned back, seperating our lips. She looked into my eyes. She gently pushed me back so that she could stand. She started to walk away. What was that about?

"Um, Hello? What was that about? And why did you stop?" I asked. The taste of her was still lingering on my lips. I didn't want it to go away.

"I was thanking you for what you did. I didn't think a 'thank you' would do much for you, so I gave you something I knew you'd like," she said simply. She really was the smartest with in the school.

"Oh… Well… You're welcome." She nodded and departed to her room. I licked my lips. I should do favours for her more often.

I, too, departed to my room for a rest. It had been a long day.

End of Dracos POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

I couldn't help it. I love the way he kissed, the way he tasted, the way he touched me. It was like a drug, and, even after only two kisses, I could very well say that I was addicted.

I still wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't let him know that. Then again, maybe he already knew. It was about seven o'clock. I still had time for a quick nap. I put on some comfortable lounging clothes and crawled into bed, setting the alarm.

I couldn't believe what Harry had done. I think he had finally cracked. I had never seen him that way before, nor did I ever want to again.

Maybe he wouldn't get over me, but I could sure get over him. Thinking of him, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Are you with me or against me  
If you're against me let me go  
Because theres no use holding on  
If there's nothing there to hold _

Let Me Go…  
We weren't meant to be  
Let Me go…  
Baby can't you see…

If you had broke it off then, it wouldn't be so bad  
If you had kept it to yourself, I wouldn't be so mad  
I know you love me more, don't mean to sound cocky  
But you'll get over her, you'll never get over me

You'll get another girl  
But I'll be the reason you split up  
'Cause she might have your loyalty  
But I still have your heart

Let Me Go…  
We weren't meant to be  
Let Me go…  
Baby can't you see…

_I'm over you_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up happily and stretched my arms. It was seven forty five. I still had time to change. I pulled out a black knee-length skirt and a dark green shirt that only went around one shoulder. I quickly slipped them on and did my hair. I walked out of the common room and heard the knock on the door.

I walked over and slowly opened the door.

There stood Ronald Weasley with a broken arm and a black eye.

"Ron!"

A/N: Oh my! What could have happened to Ron? Who knows! Well… I do. Lol! Ok guys, review! And tell me what you would like to happen! Did you like the chapter? I hope so! I'm sorry it took so long.


	8. Time Will Tell

A/N: Finally, the weekend! Maybe now I can finish this up quicker for you guys! I know that chapter took too long. I will try to make it up to you in this one! Sorry !

kamakazel15: Thank you very much for your compliments. That's exactly what any writer wants to hear. I hope I can write to your standards all the way through.

**_Chapter Eight: Time Will Tell_**

Hermiones POV:

"Ron!" I asked in pure shock as I looked over him How did this happen? He was fine two hours ago!

"Hey Hermione…" I ushered him in and pulled him to the sofa infront of the fire place.

"You poor thing. What happened?" I asked as I rubbed his back. How could anybody do this? And to Ron?

He sighed. "Well… It's not what it looks like. Well, actually, half of it is. Harry had had some sort of fight with you as you would probably already know of. He didn't really tell me about it, and, after what he had done, I really wasn't willing to listen even if he had. I guess he did need someone to talk to, but, seeing as he didn't, he had to let out his rage. I was just walking through the halls when he sent a punch right to my eye."

Harry was crossing the line, but I understood and Ron did too. Harry, having been through many troubles in his life, always had us to talk about them to. He didn't this time. I guess we should have saw something of this sort coming.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, but what about your poor arm?" Ron blushed at this.

"Well… ahem. I was helping Neville chase his frog down the moving stairs and I tripped and tumbled down a few flights. It was horrible." I smiled. Ron was such a klutz.

"You're too funny, Ron."

He grinned. "I know."

"So, before we get comfy, would you like some tea?"

"Sure thing!" He licked his lips.

I walked over to the kitchen and started up the kettle. I got out the teacups, milk, sugar and cream before sitting back down with Ron.

He started. "So, what was the fight with Harry all about?"

"Well…" I told him the whole story. I hated to remember it. The minute Harry had pushed me against the wall, it was like he was a different person. I couldn't stand it. As much as I hated to admit it, being in the situation I was, I missed my good buddy, Harry.

"That gutless slimeball. When does he stop? I should talk to him tomorrow. And Malfoy? What's up with him? Usually he would love to see that."

"Ya, I know. Usually…" I trailed off looking back on the events that had occurred in the past two days.

"Hermione… Are you hiding something from me?" He asked with a playful smile on.

Suddenly, Dracos door flew open and he stated like a child, "I smell tea!"

Ron and I looked at him like he had just ate a beaver… whole.

(A/N: Lmao. Me, being a canadian, love the fact that all you others think we're all about beavers. It's so funny. It's like us thinking you americans are obsessed with eagles. Hah. Well my fellow Canadians will get and beaver comments… Hah.)

"Uh ya… I'm making some…"

"Oh," he said, half realizing his ultimate weirdness.

He slowly and awkwardly walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. He walked over to the kettle and just stared at it.

Both Ron and I turned to watch him. "Malfoy…"

"Oh, What?"

"You're staring at the kettle. It's freaking me out."

Finally, he snapped out of his gaze. He looked over to me and then Ron. He smirked.

"So Weasel, what happened? Fall down the stairs?" Why were his guesses always right?

Ron blushed. Draco laughed. "You did, didn't you! Hah, what a loser." Rons blush turned into a red fiery shade.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Atleast I didn't get beat up by Seamus." Draco and I both glared at Ron. It wasn't his fault he heard what he heard, but we both knew Seamus played dirty.

"Listen, Weasel," Draco spoke as he walked forward in a slow, intimidating manner, "Seamus didn't win this fight. Not only did Hermione have to save him, but when she did, he took a cheap punch at me. He couldn't win a fight against me if he was Hercules."

He told it like it was. Rons eyes went wide. "I don't believe you. Stop trying, Malfoy."

I was still stunned that Malfoy had called me by my first name. Malfoy turned his glare on Ron towards me. I knew what I had to do. I sighed.

"… It's – It's true Ron." Ron looked at me with eyes, pleading for me to say that I was lieing.

"See, Weasel face? Get your stories straight. Now, when is the tea going to be ready?"

At that moment, the kettles alarm went off. "Now," I said.

"Hey! That's our tea! Not yours!" Ron exclaimed, quickly rushing over to where the kettle was. I laughed. They were so childish sometimes.

"No, Weasley. It's mine and Hermiones tea. It's _our_ kitchen and _our_ tea, therefore I am entitled to some of the tea!"

"Hermione!" Ron whined.

"Unfortunately, Ron, Malfoy is right." I then directed my words to Draco. "But I did make some tea for Ron, _therefore_ he gets some." Malfoy grunted.

"Fine."

I poured the tea for both the boys and then for myself. Ron and I then went and sat back down on the couch, setting our cups on the coffee table infront of it. Malfoy followed in the same procedure. I noticed this and spoke.

"Uh, Malfoy?"

"_Yes_?"

"Well we were planning on us just chatting…"

"Point?"

"Alone?"

"Point?"

Ron burst in. "Could you leave!"

"No," Draco replied rudely.

Both Ron and I glared at him. We knew that we would not let him get to us.

"So Ron, anything new?" I started.

"Not really. I can't wait 'till quidditch though! Oh, and the Halloween dance! Aren't you suppose to be planning it? Or helping plan it?" I smiled. Yes I was.

"Yep. Me and Draco are suppose to," Shit. I just called him Draco. Darn. Ok, play it smooth. "…Plan it. We should start planning it sooner or later. I can't wait. Have you thought of what you want to go as?"

He didn't seem to notice my small mistake with Dracos name.

"No, actually. I haven't really put much thought into it. Have you?"

"No, but I have some ideas. I might have to browse some shops first."

"Oh. Well, who are you going with? Seamus?" I could see Dracos disgusted look from the chair across from where I was facing.

"Well, I don't know. He's rather mad at me right now, and for a stupid reason." I saw Dracos face glow from the corner of my eye.

"What was the reason?"

"Uh… Well after the fight I just talked to Malfoy, and he got upset." Ron gave me a confused look.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" he asked, turning around to give Draco a glare.

Malfoy cut in. "She wanted to see if I was okay because she cares," he answered with a smirk.

What was he doing!

Rons cheeks went red. "She would never care about someone like you. You don't deserve it."

Ahem… Well… I did care, but I didn't really want Ron to know that.

Unfortunately, Malfoy did.

"Oh, but she does. When Seamus found out, he left her at Hogsmead by herself." Ron turned to me for a different story. I blushed.

"Ron… I… I just wanted to check if he was… hurt."

" 'Mione! Why would you care if he was hurt?"

"I don't know…"

Ron got up. "That's it 'Mione. What's going on between the two of you!"

This shocked both Draco and I.

"Nothing-" I was interrupted by a now smirking Draco

"Well, Weasley. It seems as though little Granger has developed a crush on me. I tried to stop it, but I know how girls hormones can be…" Draco stood up.

"Never! I bet it's _you_ who likes _her_!" Dracos eyes widened. It was my turn to smirk.

"In her dreams," he replied, regaining his composure.

"Oh, really? Is that why you helped her when she was in trouble with Harry?" Ron asked in an angry tone. I loved how he was fighting my battle. Draco seemed caught off guard by this question.

"I was just… Shut up Weasley. Can't a guy just do something nice?"

"Not someone like you."

"Whatever. Get over it, Weasley. Your little friend likes me. Talk to her about it." Finally, I came back into the conversation.

"I don't like you, Malfoy. _You're_ the one who attempted to seduce me on the train!"

"_You're_ the one who kissed me for saving you from Potter!"

"_You're_ the one who started making out with me on the carriage!

"_You_… You liked it!"

"I did not-" Interrupted once again. Blast.

"What! You guys have been kissing! When did this start? Hermione!" Ron was yelling.

"It's not how it seems, Ron!"

"Yes, it is!" Shut up, Malfoy!

"No, it's not!" I yelled back at Draco as I slid past Ron and started to make my way to the kitchen to put my cup back.

Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a forceful kiss. At that moment, it was like I was in another world and no one else was there. I started kissing back, immediately sliding my tongue into the persons mouth.

"HERMIONE!" I heard an angry yell from behind me. I quickly pushed the person back a bit, only to find a smirking Malfoy.

Malfoy spoke to Ron. "See, Weasley? I told you. She's head over heels for me. And do you see that red mark on the left side of her chest? Oh ya…" He looked back down to me, and I glared at him. I tried to cover the mark but my one-shoulder shirt showed it all too clearly. How could he!

Rons eyes widened with rage. "He gave that to you! Good Merlin, Hermione! That's a hicky if I ever saw one!"

"Ron…" I tried.

"No, Hermione. I can't believe you! Of all people! And you didn't even tell me!" With that, the angry red head left the Common Room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco was still holding me. I looked up at him.

"How could you!" I yelled at him. He didn't answer me.

His lips came crashing down on mine into another mind blowing kiss. My anger only turned into passion as his lips brushed against mine. They were soft and made me crave what was beyond them. His tongue brushed against my lips asking for entry.

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door_

I more than willingly gave it to him. Our tongues danced together, each fighting for dominance. I ran my hand through his amazingly soft hair as my other hand rested on his chest. My fingers traced circles around his lower chest as our kiss grew passionate and deep. My hand slid under his shirt and my finger twirled around the hair from his belly button to his private area. I heard him groan loudly into the kiss and his member began to press against my abdomen. I gasped into the kiss.

_I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

One of his hands rested on my lower back while the other one slyly slid up to cup one of my breasts. His skilled hands massaged my breast and caused a groan in the back of my throat. He pulled the strap that hung over one of my shoulders down and came face to face with my black, strapless bra which was quickly unhooked.

_I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do  
_  
He nibbled on my lip before ending the flaring kiss. He left a trail of feverish kisses down my neck and around my collarbone. His lips made their way down to my right breast as he captured my nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled over it, causing me to moan loudly. My other breast was massaged by his hand roughly. I continued to play with his lower hair as my other hand clutched his back. The pleasure he was making me feel was like no other.

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la_

He began to suck on my other nipple hard and nibbled it as his hand slid to my skirt. My skirt was unzipped and was left to slide to the ground. Draco slid his hand into my silk, crimson panties and let his fingers touch my pussy teasingly. It was too much. I went wet and his hands became wet as well. How embarrassing.

"Oh, Granger…" He moaned as he continues to kiss my cleaverage.

My only reply was a moan before I took his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

_Run your hands through my hair  
Touch places no one else would dare  
Kiss me like it was your last  
Put our troubles in the past and  
Breath, Breath_

At my sound, he began to rub and massage my clit. His other hand slid my panties off and completely took off my shirt. He took a second to stare at me. I felt so self conscious.

"You're beautiful," he said in amazement. I blushed and wrapped my arms tighter around him. My other hand, which was playing with his downer hair, slide down to unzip his pants. I fumbled with the belt until it was undone and slid his pants down. I could barely stand it much longer.

I pulled his boxers down and took a quick peak. My eyes went wide. It was bigger than I had though it ever could be. It really made Harry look insuperior. I looked back at Draco only to find a sexy smirk plastered across his face. He went against my ear and whispered, "I know."

I blushed once again and slid my leg between his. I saw his eyes roll back. He then picked me up by the butt and slowly brought me to the ground. It was cold, but I was hot by myself. He looked into my eyes before he did anything else.

"Do you want to do this?" Of course I do! Fuck me now!

Wait… Harry never asked me whether I wanted to do this, and Draco was? Wow.

"Yes, please." I whined. He smiled as he slowly slipped his member between my folds and into me. I gasped as he went so slow, but then built up speed. He was going fast and I couldn't suppress my moans any longer. My sounds of ecstasy caused him to moan as well. We sounded like a jungle!

I soon came to my climax and he split only seconds after me. We were both breathing hard, but I was breathing the hardest. He slid a hand down my stomach as he whispered in my ear.

"Relax…"

With that, he started to make his way downward when he stopped infront of my abdomen. He started to kiss it as his tongue would flick over it occasionally. It was making my whole body tingle and shiver. He soon brought his kisses more downward to my pussy. He spread my legs and his head went between them. I soon felt is warm, wet tongue playing between my folds. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and brought him in. His tongue swirled and did things I could never have imagined inside of me. I had never experienced this before and I became wet as he did this. He didn't seem to mind though as he continued his movements.

After a while of the pleasurable sensation, he came back up to me and topped it all off with a gentle, but passionate, kiss. He then laid down beside me, catching his breath as I did mine.

"Draco…" I whispered.

"Ya?"

"How did... What did… What does this mean?" I hoped to hell that he wasn't going to answer like Harry did.

"It means that we, horny teenagers, just had sex. And pretty good sex at that." There was no lie there, but I wanted more.

"You know that I'm talking about. What's happening between us?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, 'Mione," My favourite nickname. How cute. "I don't know what's happening between us, but I'm sure time will tell." It wasn't a straight forward answer, but it was more than I could've said. I watched him as he started to get dressed. I grabbed my clothes and did the same.

Before he could go anywhere, I had to say something.

"Draco… I don't want to be used." Now, if it had been last year or any year before what had happened between us in this short time, I would've already known that he was using me. Right now, I was informing him where I stood.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," He replied before going up to his room. Funny, I didn't really believe it. I knew I should wait and just see if he liked me for anything other than my body, but I couldn't resist him. I went up to my room and crawled into my heavenly comfortable bed.

He was like a disease there was no cure for. A drug I was addicted to, and there was no rehab for anything like it.

Then I thought about what had been happening to me lately. I was having to many boy problems.

I was most likely being used for sex by Draco.

I had just had my heart broken by Harry, and he has just snapped.

Seamus is mad at me for talking to Draco.

And now Ron was mad at me for having my little incidents with Draco.

Hmm. 75 of my problems seemed to revolve around Draco at the moment. Tomorrow I was going to fix them. I promised myself this before I drifted off into my well deserved slumber.

A/N: Hey guys! That one was pretty fast! It's not very long, but oh well. Now I can get working on Chapter Nine! Did you like the little sexilicious seen? Tell me please.

Review Please!


	9. Below The Belt

A/N: Ok guys, you probably are getting pissed off with all the different POV changes, and I would be too. I am going to try more of a all around approach, ok? But if I do think it's best to have a POV, please bare with me. Thank you ).

Bookworm1214: I'm sorry that my spelling disturbs you. I do read over my writing at least once, but I guess that I'm not catching all of the spelling errors. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can really do about it. Do remember though, for some words, I spell the in the Canadian form. I know that that has always bothered people.

**_Chapter Nine: Below The Belt_**

Hermione woke up drowsily and slid the covers off of her lazily. She got a wonderfully cool breeze which made her feel fresh and awake. She opened her window so that the cool breeze could blow through out the room.

It was a wonderful Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly as the birds chirped. It made Hermione feel as if the day was going to be so calm and peaceful. She really didn't feel like getting dressed at the moment, being so comfy in her purple checkered loungers and her white tank top. She walked down the stairs outside of her room with a sweet smile plastered on her face. Draco looked up from his newspaper at the smiling girl. She seemed to be oblivious to everything as she poured herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Sunshine," Draco stated in a playful manner, "How was your sleep?"

"Tremendously fabulous and wonderful," She replied in a cheery manner. She looked like she had just found the gold at the end of the rainbow.

"Wow. So, do I really have such an effect on you?" He smirked.

"Oh, please. I can be optimistic at times!"

"Ya, and I'm queer." They both laughed. Draco? Queer? That had to be an oxymoron.

"You never know…"

"Hermione!"

"Ok, ok. You're not," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Draco laid his newspaper down and walked up to Hermione. He, too, was in his pajamas which consisted of a pair of black boxers and a baggy grey shirt. He pressed her up against the counter which caused her to lean back and set her oranges juice down.

"Draco! Stop it. I just woke up! It's not even ten!" Draco groaned as he backed up. Hermione than remembered that they hadn't decided what was going on between them yet. "Plus, it's not like I'm your girlfriend…" She continued in her I'm-A-Girl-And-You-Should-Know-That-I'm-Trying-To-Tell-You-Something voice.

(A/N: I pity you males out there. Girls really are complicated, but we love it. Don't we? Hah.)

"Oh good lord Hermione. Why do girls always do that. You know what, I'm not just another stupid guy. Why do you rely on me to tell you what we are? Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what we are, eh?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She had never expected that. He was so right though! Shouldn't she be able to tell him what they were? Darn. Why did he have to turn things around? This pushed a button on her that made her angry.

"I don't know what we are Draco. I can never tell if you're using me or whether you truly like me! I'd feel stupid if I would assume we were together and then you act like I'm just a little slut of yours!"

"Hermione! I told you that I wasn't using you!"

"I bet you told all the other girls. Talk is cheap." With that, she walked out of the common room in, yes, only her pajamas.

She didn't know why she left or where she was going. All she knew was that she had to end that conversation and escape the boy she was having it with. She was looking back over last night. What if the same thing that happened with Harry were to happen with Draco. She would never forgive herself.

Hermione walked down the hall ways in no particular direction, looking at the ground the whole time. Suddenly, she bumped into a hard chest which set her crashing to the ground.

"Ow…" She said under her breath as she rubbed her back.

The persons voice came in. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

An extended hand came into her view as her eyes trailed further up.

"Seamus…" His dark blue eyes flashed onto hers. She took his hand as he pulled her up. He studied her before replying.

"Hermione… Why are you… Out here so early? And in your pajamas?"

"Oh. Well I just needed to get out of the Heads Room. Clear my head." Suddenly, Seamus' kind dark blue eyes flooded with anger.

"Clear your head about Malfoy probably. Ron told me about you guys. I can't believe you, Hermione."

"No, Seamus. Ron blew up last night. He got the wrong facts and Malfoy was just trying to get me into trouble. And he succeeded in doing so," she half lied.

"Oh, and why should I believe you?" She had had enough of everyone not listening to her. They would always ask her questions and ask her for the truth, but they would never believe her! Why should she bother anymore?

"You know what Seamus? You don't have to believe me. You don't have to like me, care about me, be my friend or anything more. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. But I don't need someone who won't listen or believe me. Whatever we had is over."

Seamus looked at her with a stunned face. He certainly wasn't expecting this. He was expecting an apology, or at least for him to be angry at her while she sat in sorrow.

She walked past him and, once again, started drifting off to no where. She had promised herself to make things better, but she was only making things worse. Don't get me wrong, though. She knew this, but she had had enough. She was going to clear all her problems up.

She ended up outside by the lake under a tree. She let the cold breeze sweep over her as she sat down. She was looking at the crisp blue lake when she heard someone approaching her from behind. It was Ginny.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since the little incident.

"Hey Hermione. About… that thing. I'm so sorry. I never knew and I never meant to hurt you! Well I left Harry and then Ron told me what he did to you! I can't believe him! What a jerk!" Ginny blurted all in one breath.

Hermione didn't say anything. She stood up and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"It's okay! I missed you, though!"

"Ron also told me about you and Draco," she said as she put her mouth in an playful 'O' shape. "Do tell, 'Mione!"

"Well right now I'm mad at him because we… did some things and…"

"You did _some things_! My good, Hermione! Isn't that a little fast!"

"Ya, I know, Gin! But I couldn't help it! But right now I'm mad at him because I don't know whether he's using me or not. I know it's Draco Malfoy, but something's different. I just don't know what."

"Well be careful, 'Mione. We don't want another incident like Harry's…"

"I swear, those boys should come with warning signs," Hermione chuckled nervously as she rolled her eyes. Ginny laughed as well.

"So, Hermione, are you ready for classes tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Hermione had completely forgotten about classes. "Oh, shit! Ginny I totally forgot! I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Hermione quickly ran inside, leaving Ginny with a jaw hanging open.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione burst into the Common room in a rather rough manner as she rushed to her book bag. She noticed that the room was empty as she carried her bag over to one of the desks and piled her books onto it. In a second, she had her head in a book and was reading silently.

…

Hermione, not so surprisingly, had been reading for about six hours before she had decided to take a break. It was unhealthy, but she had to make up for all the early studying she had put off!

She walked over to the couch and laid down. She quickly closed her eyes and drifted off into a very light sleep. It was only five minutes after that before Draco came through the door. He didn't notice her as he walked to the couch. He was looking at the T.V control as he sat down on the unsuspecting Hermione.

"AHHH! Good lord, Draco! You could have killed me!" She screamed, hitting his thigh.

"Good what? You are too weird, Hermione. And I like this spot," he replied calmly as he shifted his weight around her. She winced as most of his weight was put on a small part of her leg.

"Draco… Move," she demanded.

"No, I'm quite comfortable here."

She made a whining noise before hitting him some more. She still wasn't on very friendly terms with him, and he wasn't helping the situation.

"Draco, I'm not playing with you anymore. I'm mad at you already and now you're squishing my leg," She told him rudely. He looked at her in awe as he slightly lifted himself off her leg. Hermione quickly removed her leg and sat up. She took the T.V remote and turned the television on. The flashing lights coming from it danced on her face.

"Hermione… What did I do?" Draco finally asked as he watched her attention being pulled completely to the flashing screen.

"You had sex with me, and then forgot about it. Or you didn't do anything about it. It's the same thing that happened with Harry, except you never liked me for my personality," Hermione replied hatefully.

"Hermione, what do you want me to do about it? Be your boyfriend? We barely know each other!" he said, raising his voice a bit.

"_Exactly_! We don't know each other! Infact, for the past six years, we hated each other. I don't ever want to talk to you again!" She said in an angry yet calm voice. She had already decided this in her head a while ago.

"You don't mean that!" He exclaimed as he sat on the table infront of her so that she would stop watching the television.

"Yes, I do!" She yelled back as she stood up and walked out of the Heads room.

_Why does she always have to do that_? Draco thought before putting his head in his hands.

_I'm hungry._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione stormed out of the Heads room in an angry matter. It was dinner time and she headed down to the Great Hall.

She walked through the doors and thought of where to sit.

She couldn't sit beisde Ron, and she sure couldn't sit beside Harry. She couldn't sit beside Seamus which meant she couldn't sit with Dean.

_Ginny!  
_  
Hermione spotted the redheaded girl and quickly walked over to her.

"Hermione!" she squealed as she made space for Hermione beside her.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione greeted as she sat down and started to pile some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"So, how are things?"

"Horrible. I just told Malfoy I never wanted to talk him again."

"Ouch. Wow. Well that's going to be awkward, but I see where it's coming from. I'm with you all the way! I do think you should get back at him though…"

Hermione cocked up an eyebrow. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well… Hit him where it hurts…"

"Ginny! I'm not touching him there!"

"No," Ginny laughed, "Date his best friend."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but then turned into a devious smirk. It was wrong. It was the same thing that had been done to her. But it was perfect for her situation.

Hermione and Ginny both looked across them to the slytherin table where Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini sat chatting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She did what? What a bitch!" Blaise laughed as Draco explained what had happened with Hermione.

"Blaise! This is _not_ a laughing manner!" Draco hissed at his laughing friend. Draco was always the one to dump the girl, not the other way around!

"It is, just not for you! Anyways, so she's a feisty one. How bad could it be?"

"Bad. As in the rest of the year in awkward hatred even though I want her bad. What if she finds someone and brings him to the Common room? Last time I totally lost it! And that was before we had sex!" Draco whispered, although everyone was to busy in their conversations to pay attention.

"Ouch. I think you really like her, Draco. And the mudblood Granger! Who would have guessed!"

"Don't rub it in."

"There's nothing to rub. She's a hot little thing. I really don't blame you. I'd fuck her right on the spot if I could," Blaise stated, eyeing Hermione who was talking with Ginny across from them.

Draco laughed. "She wouldn't go for someone like you, Blaise."

Blaise glared at Draco. "_Someone like me_? What's that suppose to mean? She went for _you_, didn't she? I think she would like someone like me!"

They both laughed at his last statement, but Blaise still didn't understand Draco. He could get a girl if he wanted to! He was extremely good looking as well, after all! He could have Granger… Couldn't he? _Yes I can_ he though. _And I will…_

Little did he know that Hermione was thinking along the same lines…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Hermione woke up bright and early. It was another fabulous day, even in her situation, and she was sure that the day would only get better. She went into the bathroom to take her shower and brush her teeth. For once, Malfoy wasn't there at the same time.

When she was finished, she re-entered her room and got dressed. She put on a white muscle shirt that showed some cleverage with a tight beige skirt. She then put her robe onto and walked out of her dormitory.

Hermione went over to the kitchen and pulled out an apple from the refrigerator, taking a quick glance at Malfoy who was drinking his coffee at the table. He glanced at her before going back to his newspaper, attempting to ignore her. She didn't mind, though.

She grabbed her book bag before heading out the door to be early for classes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was sitting in her Muggle Studies class when she heard her Professor speak.

"Class, I will be assigning you with a partner for today. You are to make a list of different transportation devices used in the muggle world. It's a small assignment and will be taking up at the end of the class."

_Oh, shit. Partners._ Hermione thought as she looked around the room.

"Miss Granger and Mister Potter…" She heard her name through out the list of partners. Her Muggle Studies professor was quite nice to Hermione and always had paired her up with Harry, but Hermione was not so thankful this time. She watched as Harry gathered his books and took the seat next to Hermione.

"Hey…" Harry said awkwardly. He got no response though. "Listen… I'm still so sorry, but I did hear about this Malfoy thing, what's with that? And Seamus?"

She looked at him with a deadly. If looks could kill, Harry's body would be outlined in chalk right now.

"Not that it's any of your business, but there's nothing going on between me and Seamus or Malfoy. Malfoy was just trying to piss Ron off and Seamus and I just hung out twice. I don't know why everybody makes such a big deal about it."

She didn't know it, but there were no words to describe the relief that Harry felt surge over him.

"Oh. Well, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant to touch you like that. I snapped and I will never let it happen again. If something like that ever happens, you give me the signal and I'll stop. I don't want to put you in any danger Hermione… never. And about the thing with Ginny… well I'm still sorry about that, even though it probably doesn't matter to you. I know we can't be together again, but I miss my good pal, Hermione. Please come back to me and Ron. Please." Harry pleaded.

Hermione knew that talk was cheap, but enough was enough. She needed her two best friends. She need the trio. She need Ron. And she needed Harry.

She didn't answer him, but she pulled him into a tight hug as a tear slipped from her eye.

Harry smiled and they quickly filled out their list.

A/N: Ok so that wasn't the most interesting chapter and, for an uninteresting chapter, it took me a while. Boy, am I pathetic. But I needed this chapter for her to fix some things but I promise the next one will be worth everything! Hehe. Stop Laughing. Stop Talking To Yourself. Ok Back To My People.

Anyways! Review if this is really worth reviewing. I am disappointed in myself, but at least now I can get to some juicy stuff. And I know I'm putting you on hold for the Draco and Hermione stuff, but I just don't think he's proven himself worthy. Do you? Review and tell me. I'm not sure yet.

Review. Thanks for reading.


	10. But You're Perfect To Me

A/N: By the way, have you noticed that I always start my a/n's with 'Ok'? I'm such a weirdo… Anyways…  
Oh and I know that last chapter had typos! Damn! I uploaded the edited file but it put in my unedited one! Oh well. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry!

A tenth chapter! Finally, two digits!

**_Chapter Ten: But You're Perfect To Me_**

A month had past after Hermione had made up with Harry and Ron. She hadn't spoken to Malfoy unless it was desperately necessary. She had done her duties as Head Girl with him in much silence and boredom. She hadn't spoken to Seamus either, although they always gave each other sorry looks in the hall.

She had gone along with her school work quite splendidly and her normal trio life was alive once again.

But there was one problem.

She was still sharing a common room with a boy.

And that boy was Draco Malfoy.

Don't get me wrong, though. Ginny and her had been planning their revenge slowly and they planned to put it into action. In fact, they planned to put it into action tonight.

You know that they planned on getting back at Malfoy using his best friend, but how exactly? Well with the obvious plan. Hermione was going to use Blaise to make Draco jealous. It sounds rather childish, and it was, but think about it. Boys have childish minds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Earlier That Morning:

Hermione strolled down the halls to her last class as she brushed past Blaise through the crowd and caught onto the words he was saying to another girl.

"Sorry, babe. I have to go to Draco's tonight. Maybe next time, eh?"

Hermione smirked to herself as she walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny had came to the Common room at about eight o'clock to help Hermione do her make-up, and then she left. Blaise had been in the Common room with Draco since seven o'clock and they were now watching the television.

Hermione was standing in her room, ready for when her chance would come.

She was wearing crimson lingerie that showed off her figure quite nicely. Ginny had given her a manicure and her nails were now painted a colour similar to her outfit.

Her hair was now in large, lush curls and had a wonderful shine to it. Her eyelashes were mascaratized (A/N: Yes, I did make that word up just now.) and her lips had a thin coat of transparent lip-gloss. She was ready.

You see, she had planned everything. She knew that every time Blaise would come over, around this time, him and Draco would play cards.

"Yo, Blaise. I'm going to go get some cards," she heard Draco say from outside her room. Funny, she was holding his deck of cards in her hand right now. I guess Draco might take a while to find them…

She waited until she heard the definite click of his door and the rumbling in his room. That was her signal. She opened the door slowly and walked down the stairs unnoticed. Blaise seemed to be fully absorbed in a random magazine that he had found on the table and didn't acknowledge her presence. She slyly walked around the couch and then behind him. She then ran her hands down his shoulders and chest. Blaise jumped.

"Woah! Oh, good lord, Granger. You scared me. W-what are you doing?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him immediately, but she did continue to run her hands along him.

She whispered in his ear slowly, "Hey, Blaise." (A/N: How lame, I know.)

He could feel him shiver, and she smirked. She started to nibble on his ear as he sat there, soaking up every feeling that was running through him.

Suddenly, Blaise placed a hand on hers and moved it down onto his now hard member as he groaned.

"Don't put the carriage in front of the horse," she whispered to him. He took his had off hers, and she walked around the couch and sat on his lap, straddling him.

She grinded against him as she began to kiss him slowly with more than a bit of tongue. He, of course, started to kiss back immediately.

He moaned into the kiss. "Granger… What are you doing to me?" He asked between the kiss.

"I'm kissing you," she replied simply. Blaise wanted to stopped her and ask her what the hell was going on, but he didn't want to stop the unbelievable feeling that she was giving him. Then again, Draco would kill him… He had to stop it.

Blaise stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Granger. Tell me what you're up to," he said with all seriousness.

Damn. He was on to her.

"Blaise… I want you…" she purred in his ear. She sounded like a horny school girl at the moment, but that was the image she was trying to portray at the moment.

Blaises head was at war on what to do. His mind told him to throw her off of him now and demand to know her true purpose for what she was doing, but his body was now in her control.

His hands held her around her rib area and slowly slid down to her waist.

Suddenly, Draco's door opened.

"Blaise, I can't find my bloody deck of – HERMIONE?"

Blaise's face was struck with awe, but Hermione's only had an innocent look on it.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked, once again, simply.

"What - How – What the hell is going on?" He asked in an angry tone.

It was Blaise's turn to answer. "Draco… We were just… It's not what it looks like!"

"How could it not be what it looks like?" Suddenly, Draco paused and his face went disturbingly calm. "I mean, good for you two. So, Blaise, I guess we're not playing cards after all. That's okay. Maybe next time."

This left both Hermione and Blaise in shock. Then it hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. He knew her game, not that she thought he wouldn't notice, and he was playing his own game.

"Yes, next time it is," Hermione said rather plainly. She then smashed her lips onto Blaise's and went into a furious kiss. Blaise didn't even have time to think before responding. They heard a door slam and Hermione quickly separated from Blaise.

"Well, it's been fun. I'll see you around," and with that she left for her room. Blaise was left there, stunned at the both of them. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to go back to a little bit of POV's. They're just too great.)

Hermiones POV:

I ran to my room and closed the door. I felt like getting all the nasty whore germs off of me. I didn't like doing that with boys, but I just had to do it to Draco. He made me so mad…

My plan originally was to make Draco jealous, but I just couldn't do it. Blaise wasn't the one I wanted to be with. I didn't want him to touch me or kiss me. I didn't want him to whisper into my ear. I don't know what was going on inside of me.

My brain was about to explode so I went to bed and fell into a restless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up early that morning to the birds chirping. I quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt with a rough, grey, punkish design on it and one of my favourite pairs of blue jeans. I quickly got my book bag and went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

I walked through the doors and sat down beside Harry and across from Ron.

"Mor reen Er-ne," I heard Ron talk with a mouthful of egg. How disturbing.

"Ron, swallow!" I scolded as Harry gave me a light hug as a good morning. I really was enjoying the fact that me and Harry had made up. I don't know how it happened so quickly, but we were back to brother and sisterly acting.

Suddenly, a chunk of egg flew out of Rons mouth and onto my plate. I stared at it in horror.

"Sor Mi-ee!" I heard him say, or spray for that matter.

I laughed uneasily and brushed the egg off of my plate as I piled some of my own on it along with some bacon.

I felt eyes on me and looked over at the slytherin table where I assumed to see Draco watching me. I was wrong.

Draco was talking quite flirtatiously with a Slytherin girl known as Samantha Salanthon. I then looked beside him to find Blaise staring at me in a rather suggestive way. I gulped and continued to eat my food.

What was that girl doing with Draco? What was so special about her?

I looked back over at her. She had thick, honey blond hair which she was twirling around with her finger. Her eyes were a dull blue and her body had a decent amount of curves. I saw Draco stare at her, actually interested in what she was saying. Or at least that's what it looked like.

I felt like I was being punched in the stomach over and over again, and I couldn't figure out why.

I picked up my book bag and left the Great Hall to go to class early without saying goodbye to Ron and Harry.

"Where's she going?..." I heard Harry ask before all sounds from the people in that room faded away.

I quickly went to my first class, which was potions with the slytherins, and sat down. I was about fifteen minutes early so I started to get my books out.

I really didn't like Samantha Salanthon. Well, maybe I just didn't like the fact that she had Draco.

(A/N: déjà vu anyone?)

I started listing down the things that she had and I didn't on a sheet of paper before I noticed the rest of the class coming in and quickly tucked the paper into my bag.

"Quiet, class," Professor Snape ordered as he tapped his wand on the desk, "Today you will be working on one of the ten potions that I have listed on the board with the person that I will now assign you with."

My eyes scrolled down the list until they found the Polyjuice potion. I smirked to myself.

"… Potter and Parkinson…"

Both grunted.

"… Weasley and Longbottom…"

Ron squeaked and Neville shook his head apologetically.

"… Malfoy and Granger…"

Usually this would have brought amusement to Professor Snapes face as I would grumble, with points being taken away, and Malfoy would smirk evilly. This time we both went wide-eyed with shock.

You didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Draco wasn't moving from his desk, so I graciously grabbed my bag and sat down beside him at the back. A glare was unsurprisingly sent my way.

I still wasn't talking to Malfoy, but this project had to be done.

"I suggest we do the Polyjuice potion."

"Why that one?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Because I've done it be-…" I zipped my mouth. Almost let that one out!

"You've done it before? This is 8th year stuff. You couldn't have done it before."

Was he questioning my superior intelligence?

"I did." I replied simply.

"Whatever. Fine."

I looked in my book bag for a sheet of paper to write the ingredients down on and pulled it out.

"What's this…" I heard Draco whisper beside me. I looked over to see him holding my list of things that Samantha had that I didn't. Shit!

I went to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, big lips, thick eye lashes, longer legs, bigger breasts…" He chuckled at the last one. "What kind of list is this, Granger?"

I didn't reply for I was too busy blushing and looking down at my shoes. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Oh…" There was that 'oh' again. I hope he didn't know! "You were jealous, weren't you? Hermione Granger was jealous of Samantha Salanthon because she got to spend time with me. Well, well…"

"I was not jealous," I interrupted.

"Then why did you write this list?"

"I-I…" I couldn't finish. I had no reply to that that could make me look less of a fool. I saw Draco smirk. I looked down on my paper in shame as I started writing down the ingredients. A note flew onto my paper before I saw Draco get up to get the ingredients from Snape's cupboard. I read the note.

'_You're beautiful_.'

I froze in pure embarrassment as I looked up to find Draco smiling back up at me. I blushed and went back to writing down the ingredients and the order to add them.

Draco came back with a bag full of different bottles and poaches. "Got 'em."

"Great. We should start today in the common room," I suggested.

"Sure."

We both started writing down notes from our text books until I felt a hand creep up my thigh. I looked over at Draco who was smirking as he continued writing with his right hand.

"Stop it," I hissed. I didn't want him to stop though.

"No," he hissed back.

"I'll tell!"

"Who do you think Snape is going to believe? You'll just get in trouble," Draco replied in a serious yet playful tone.

My jaw dropped as I realized how true it was. I tried to continue writing, but I couldn't ignore the teasing touch of Draco's hand.

I then felt his hand creep between my thighs and lightly touch the jeans zipper. I slapped it away and continued writing once again.

His hand soon came back and started tapping against my leg playfully. I laughed quietly and looked around. I frowned immediately. Ron was staring from the low front row at Malfoys fingers tapping on my leg with shock and hatred in his eyes. I watched as he nudged Harry and signaled over at me. I tapped Draco to stop and he did, but not before Harrys eyes caught him in the act.

Damnit!

Harrys eyes went wide with rage. He attempted to get up, but Ron held him back. Unfortunately, Snape noticed this.

"Problem, Mr. Potter?" He asked with the voice that said 'whatever you say, you're still in trouble.'

"Um, no, Professor Snape. I was just stretching my legs…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for unnecessary exercises!"

I sighed. Harry sat down and continued writing after giving me a disappointed look.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I didn't know…" Draco whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it for a few seconds.

My face went hot. We were back to that affectionate way that I loved so much. I had only had a taste of it, but I missed it all the same.

The rest of the class was spent writing down notes and laughing at Dracos stupid jokes. I didn't know he could be funny! Anyways, we left the class, and separated to different classes. Unfortunately, there had to be a dent in my great start to the day.

"Hermione! What was that about?" Ron yelled as he and Harry ran to catch up with me.

"What?" I asked innocently. Not innocently enough though.

"Oh please, Hermione. Spare us the dumb act. Why was Malfoy touching your leg?" Harry exclaimed as he finally caught up to me.

I stopped and looked at the ground to think.

"Answer us!" Ron exclaimed.

"I-I… I don't know," I answered softly. Why couldn't they leave it be? I felt comfortable with Draco. I didn't know why, but why did they have to start something again?

"Why didn't you stop him?" Ron exclaimed once again.

"I did. I slapped his hand away. I couldn't tell Snape because, well, what are the chances that he would actually believe me? I would get in trouble," I said a little louder. They soaked the Snape fact in. Hey, it was true!

"Oh… Well… Take care of yourself, Hermione…" Harry stated after some thought.

I smiled. "You know I can."

With that, I continued my classes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had had such a wonderful day that my mind was clouded and wasn't thinking of how it was obviously about to go so wrong.

I turned the corner when, suddenly, I heard two voices coming from the hallway that led to the Heads Room.

"Oh, Draco, let's go inside!" the girl voice moaned as the sounds of kissing was heard.

"Shhh, Samantha. Let me say the password and we can go to my room," the obvious voice of Draco came. I heard him whisper something that was obviously the password. I waited five minutes after the door had closed before walking into the Heads Room.

They seemed to have already gone to Draco's room so I tip toed up his staircase and put my ear to the door. I heard the definite sound of moans. My stomach felt sick. I quickly ran to my room door and choked out the password.

"S-something like l-love."

The door flew open and I walked in.

My legs buckled and I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know what was wrong with me. My mind was over exaggerating this little 'crush' on Draco way out of proportion, and now I couldn't stand to see him with anyone else. What was wrong with me? I still do not know.

I cried until I had no more tears, and then I cried some more. I thought I had found someone. Someone I actually liked, someone new, someone different. I was so wrong.

Apparently Draco had heard me rush downstairs because, after a few minutes, I heard him ushered Samantha out of the Heads Room.

"But Draco!" The door slammed. I heard feet running up my staircase, but I still lay there, crying and shaking.

Draco came in, bent down and wrapped his arms around me, but I pushed him off me furiously.

"D-Don't touch me!" I screamed.

His eyes widened and he stepped back.

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked. Oh, you sicken me.

"That's Granger to you," I choked as I still sat there, crying into my knees which I held so close.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked again and I looked at him with the dirtiest glare I have ever known myself to give.

Suddenly, it seemed to hit him as his eyes went from a shocked stage to a sorry one. I saw the stormy colour in his eyes gain specks of a shiny silver.

"Hermione… Was it Samantha? Listen… She was just a way to pass the time…"

I slapped him.

"_I_ was just a way to pass the time. _I_ was just another mind and heart to play with. But you know what? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," I shouted with my dry throat.

He looked taken a back as he let my words burn in his brain.

"No, Hermione. You were so much more…" That's not saying much at all.

"I don't know why, but you're right. I do have a crush on you. I admit it. I, Hermione Grange, have a _crush_ on you, and I am more than willing to put an end to it," I told him as I backed further away from him until I hit the wall. I saw hurt in his eyes.

"No… don't…" He started to say, but was interrupted as I threw a random book that was on the floor at him.

"Get out."

His eyes flared as if he had just seen something so very different.

"You know what, Granger? I don't know why I feel bad. You did the same thing with Seamus _and_ my best friend! This was nothing compared to you," he spat at me with a glare.

My eyes widened with horror. It was true.

"But that doesn't matter because you don't like me in any way!" I stated more for myself than him.

"How do you know? I could be in love with you for all you know!" he yelled back before his own words hit him.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, my hopes high.

"I... I'm saying that you shouldn't be mad at a mistake you made yourself. You think you're perfect, but you're not," and, with that, he stomped out of the room.

"But you're perfect to me…" I whispered to myself.

A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry that it took this long. I've had a lot of stuff going on and, as you can see, my story has been going along with my mood swings. That's ok, though, because I'm back in business! Review!


	11. Stop Resisting My Sexy Features

A/N: Hmmm. I've stirred up Hermiones feelings to make her longing… more longingful. Have you ever had a crush where you didn't want them with anyone else? Pssh, I have!

Recap:

_"I... I'm saying that you shouldn't be mad at a mistake you made yourself. You think you're perfect, but you're not," and, with that, he stomped out of the room. _

"But you're perfect to me…" I whispered to myself.

Chapter Eleven: _**Stop Resisting My Sexy Features**_

Dracos POV:

I stomped out of her room, but froze when I heard five words slip out of her mouth that were barely at a whispering volume.

"But you're perfect to me."

My blood seemed to freeze and my whole body ran cold. How could I make a girl like that cry? How could I make the one person who was so weirdly attracted to more than my body feel so bad? I don't know why I liked her. Sure, we had fun here and there, but wasn't that all it was? What did she ever do to me to deserve such emotional torture? Why did I feel like I was being stabbed every time a tear ran down her glowing cheeks? So many questions were being shouted in my head all at once.

I didn't know why I had sex with Samantha. I didn't really go for blond girls, even though I am a blond.

I walked back into Hermiones room and sighed.

She looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"Don't cry," I said sternly.

"Leave," she demanded.

"No. You have to stop crying," I replied. I didn't know how to handle girls crying. Sure, girls would cry when I kicked them out in the morning, but most of them were pitiful whores. This girl… She was different.

Hermione didn't answer me, but continued crying. What was I suppose to do?

I sat down beside her with my legs stretched out in front of me, receiving random hittings from her as I did so.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. She was really breaking down. She almost sounded insane.

I forcefully grabbed her, dragged her into my lap and held her as close to me as possible as she struggled furiously.

"Let me go!" she yelled loudly as I kept my grip on her. I didn't reply. I held her for about two minutes until she finally stopped yelling and flailing around. I now heard quiet sobs instead of hard crying.

"Shhhh," I whispered into her hair. A girl like her shouldn't cry, not over a guy like me.

Rewind. What was I saying? I was worth crying over! Wasn't I?

I rubbed her arms and felt her snuggle into my warm chest. My head rested beside her neck as I enjoyed the feeling of her soft hair against my cheek.

We stayed like this for a while until I heard her speak.

"Why?…"

"Why what?" I whispered into her ear softly.

"Why everything?"

This question was one of those questions that could only be answered if my heart was ripped out of me, transformed into a human, and had the ability to speak for itself. Unfortunately, it was busy pumping blood at the moment.

"Because I care."

That was really all I could manage without pouring my heart out on the spot.

I could've stayed like this forever.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

I kissed her cheek and then slowly brushed my lips against hers in a comforting way.

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss - you_

I felt her last tear slip down her cheeks and onto my lips. I don't know why, but it was so mesmerizing. I felt like I could taste the pain I made her endure. My stomach curled.

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside  
There's gotta be a way  
For you and I together now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

There had to be a way to freeze that moment for all eternity. I didn't know this girl like I should have to be holding her like this. I didn't treat her like the goddess she should be treated like. I didn't deserve to hold her, but I was.

_It's an illusion  
How can I feel this way?  
If I can't have you  
It's an illusion  
Nothing is real this way  
If I can't have you_

I heard her whisper something under her breath, but I didn't quite catch it.

"What was that?" I breathed into her ear.

She sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I've fallen in love with you."

_I can't let you go, no  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss_

_You_

I didn't know what happened to me at that very moment. I felt like I was flying and my insides felt so light, almost like being on an extremely high rollercoaster.

**A/N**_: I know he doesn't know what a rollercoaster is, and, by the way, that song is Climbing The Walls by The Backstreet Boys.)_

I moved my head so that my cheek gently rubbed against hers. I soon felt another tear escape her eye and cascade down her cheek to where it met mine.

Did I love this girl? Did I care?

_My mind says 'Who cares?' My heart says 'I do.'_

"I think I've fallen in love with you too," I whispered as I kissed away the tear.

She started to cry again and I felt my arms being infested with goose bumps.

"I can't love you, Draco." She stated a bit too calmly as she shook her head.

My jaw dropped. "And why not?" I said a bit angrily.

"Because we're opposites! We're enemies!" She was obviously sorting things out out loud.

"So why did you become so close to me? Why did you treat me like more?" I asked in frustration.

"How was I suppose to know I was going to fall in love with you?"

"You didn't; That's why you should've been more careful."

A flash back swept over me as I saw the past memory of a visit to the library.

I always thought it was a dream.

I came back to reality and jumped up, leaving Hermione to fall to the ground.

"You're the girl!"

Hermione seemed to have awoken from the same flashback stage that I was in, and she, too, jumped to her feet.

"You're the boy!"

I stared at her tear stained cheeks. Her face no longer had that angelic glow to it, but a sad atmosphere now hung around her.

"We never did meet again… I mean… To read…" I stated sadly. She was the girl who haunted my dreams for some time. The girl I told my father about, but got beaten for even mentioning such a thing. The girl who made me think there were people just like me out there; The girl.

"This is so… awkward. I mean, after everything, and this. What is happening, Draco? Time hasn't told much…" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, 'Mione. What do you want me to do? Announce to the school that suddenly The Slytherin King and The Gryffindor Queen have fallen for each other?"

I knew she was thinking about that already. Why did I always have to call the shots?

"No… of course not. We could keep it a secret, couldn't we?"

"I guess, but what if people get suspicious?" I questioned with concern.

"So what? Let them be suspicious. It's worth it…"

I was worth it? This girl could suck all the life out of me right now and I could die happy.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss as I tangled my hands in her hair. Her warm lips were soft and sweet. We couldn't do this now though, so I stepped back before she could respond. I just needed the smallest taste of her.

She licked her lips and looked into my eyes with a shimmer in her eyes.

"I guess we're not doing the potion today," she laughed. I laughed too. It seemed so unimportant at the moment.

…

We ended up going downstairs to the common room where we watched a movie called The Lord Of The Rings. It was quite confusing, but Hermione seemed to like it a lot.

I held her close to me with one of my arms around her. I really didn't want to let her go.

"Legolas is hot…" she blurted out. I looked at the blond elf. I looked better than that!

"I think the lady elf is hot…" I said playfully.

"Draco!" she hit me lightly.

"Hermione!" I imitated in a girly voice as I hit her back.

"Is she prettier then me?" she asked slyly as her finger traced circles on my chest. I sucked in some air quickly at the teasing touch.

"Hmmm only if Legolas is sexier than me," I replied as I entwined my fingers with hers.

"What if I said he was…" she said with a smile playing on her lips.

Well he wasn't! But… "Then I would have to leave you so you could live happily ever after with Mr. Ballerina over there." I answered, pointing at the screen.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind seeing him in tight pants, or without any at all…" she said to the screen as she licked her lips. If she wanted to play like that, so could I!

"The things I would do to her…" I said, referring to the lady elf. I could actually picture all the things I could do…

My thoughts were interrupted, though, as my eye caught Hermiones hand running up her own leg. I knew she was just teasing me, but that was more than I could handle!

She knew I was staring at it as she ran it along her lower stomach and upward. I was going hard just watching her.

"Hermione! Stop it!" I pleaded.

"Stop what, Draco?" she purred into my ear as she let her hand slide off of her and onto my lower stomach.

"Stop… resisting my sexy features…" I replied as I started to kiss her slowly, stopping her teasing touch…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We fell asleep on the couch that night. I woke up with my arms wrapped around a warm and cozy body. I was so comfortable that I just let my eyes stay closed, wanting the sensation to last. We fit so perfect together, it was like a finished puzzle.

Unfortunately, when one puzzle is finished, another one starts.

The door opened and in walked Blaise.

"What the fucking hell!" he screamed. Shit, we were suppose to meet here to go to quidditch.

"No, Blaise! It's not what it looks like…"

Suddenly, Hermione started to stir…

A/N: not very long! But I didn't' want to keep you guys waiting! I love your reviews! They're really motivating! I'd love more!

Pssst. Have you noticed that it's never "how it looks like" lol. It always is…

By the way, they didn't have sex. They just made out, hah!


	12. Places To Go and People To Do

A/N: Ok! Back on track! I love your reviews! Ya, I guess the last chapter was fluffy. Oh well. It's a whole different ball game now…

Time to talk to my reviewers because I feel like it. –Puts on a cool face which actually isn't cool.-

**Tera McCaslin**: No! –jumps in front of Blaise.- He's too sexy to die! And plus, he adds a bit of plot, don't you think? P

**PrincessandtheVampire**: Well… He said, "What the fucking hell?" I'm pretty sure…

**AlexiaRiddle**: I like your comments lol! They make me feel like a good writer. Oh ya, that's because you said I was. Thanks. –Puts not so cool cool face on again.-

**mizzlilme**: Props is taken, thank you. Yes, I did write that last chapter fast. I got into the 'zone', as they say. I must try to do that again for this one.

**melissafelton-622**: I love your opinion, but the reason for it I do not understand. Maybe I should explain things that some people might not already know. Draco is the Slytherin Sex God, therefore he has sex with girls regularly. It's like in his schedule. He also flirts with them randomly, but he does think Hermione is special. She forgives him because she knows this, and she's overwhelmed from knowing that he has the same feelings for her. And they're not dating 'technically'. I guess I made a mistake by not making it clear. They're having a secret little 'fling', I guess you could call it, which might develop into something more.

I'm sorry I could not talk to you all, but I do have one thing to say.

I don't know if you guys know this… But I have no idea what I'm writing. I mean I don't plan my writings. They just pop into my head like skittles into a fat kids mouth. Anything can happen with my story and I guess that's a good thing. Good, because it's interesting; Bad, because it takes so long to write. Anyways, on with the story!

-Hears random cheers and applauds from the awkward dark corner beside her…-

Recap:

_The door opened and in walked Blaise._

"What the fucking hell!" he screamed. Shit, we were suppose to meet here to go to quidditch.

"No, Blaise! It's not what it looks like…"

Suddenly, Hermione started to stir…

**_Chapter Twelve: Places To Go and People To Do_**

Dracos POV:

Hermiones eyes fluttered open as she gazed around the room only to find an angry Blaise standing at the doorway.

"Huh?" she asked drowsily. She rubbed her eyes and then remembered where they were. "Oh good lord, Blaise. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he answered as he eyes her and then my arms around her. I was quite comfortable…

"Blaise, please don't tell anyone," she pleaded and I looked down on her. She was so adorable.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked with a mix of hurt and anger.

"Because, you're my best friend," I interrupted.

He looked at me with that 'don't you want them to know you shagged her' look. Well, no, I didn't!

"Listen… It's just a secret…" I tried, looking into Hermiones eyes.

I looked back up at him only to find a smirk that would make even me proud playing on his lips.

"Alright, Draco. Only because you're so in love…"

My eyes went wide. It was Hermiones turn to look at me. I so wish I could lie and tell Blaise that she was filthy and that I hated her, but there she was. She was cuddled up in my arms, safe and sound, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thanks," I replied as it was my turn to smirk and Blaises turn to widen his eyes.

He then walked towards the chair close to the couch me and Hermione were now on.

"Congratulations, Hermione. You just caught the uncatchable fish. Hook line and sinker," he mused to the lovely lady in my arms.

She smiled up at him and snuggled closer to me. I whispered something in her ear and she giggled as she kept her gaze on Blaise.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

She laughed and asked, "Blaise, is it true that the first girl you kissed was Pugface Parkinson?"

Blaises jaw dropped. "N-no!" he stuttered as I laughed at him.

"Yes, it was!" I blurted.

He glared at me before laughing too.

"Well, c'mon Draco. Parkinson was every boys first kiss!" I laughed again. It was so true.

"Ya, willingly or not!"

Hermione then turned her head to look at me. "Was she your first kiss?"

"No. My first kiss was the girl next door. I was five and I was curious," I replied. Good times…

Her mouth went into a playful 'O' shape.

"So it wasn't me? How will I go on?" she said before she pretended to faint and went flat on the couch on one of my arms.

"Uh oh, Blaise… What should we do to her?" I grinned evilly.

"Shag her senseless?" he suggested with the same devious look. She still didn't move.

I smirked and mouthed to Blaise 'Watch This.'

I poked her all over her belly. I even grabbed her breast. She didn't move!

There was only one thing left to do which, because of my irresistible lips, would do the trick.

I slammed my lips against hers and started to kiss her hard. She, as I had suspected, started to kiss back. It went on for a few minutes until we heard a cough from Blaise.

"Yes, Blaise?" I asked, obviously knowing the reason for the interruption.

"Don't snog in front of me! Although I wouldn't mind a piece of that…" He trailed off looking at Hermione. I sent him a deadly glare as Hermione blushed. Suddenly, their eyes locked and they seemed to be saying something to each other without talking. It was weird.

"Oh, Blaise. I wouldn't mind all of you…" She started. I stared in fear. She started to crawl out of my arms, but I quickly tightened them around her, not letting her escape.

She did a sexy growl to Blaise and he eyed her with lust. In their game, I would just think he was playing, but I knew when Blaise wanted something. I knew Hermione had fun teasing boys, but you could never tell what Blaise could do…

He licked his lips and walked over to us and kneeled down in front of Hermione. She wasn't expecting this, but she eyed me to see if I was jealous yet. Hey, I was the one holding the girl…

But he was the one kissing her!

I looked down to find Blaise putting her into one of his special kisses that I knew all too well. He gave them to every girl that he wanted in bed fast. It was slow, passionate and hypnotizing. It works like a charm! Oh, wait! Shit! I couldn't loose this girl right when I got her!

Blaise pulled away just before I was going to pull them apart. I saw Hermiones dazed face as she stared back at Blaise. He smirked a true slytherin smirk. Damn him! I glared at him and he looked at me 'apologetically.' Yeah, right.

"Uh, guys… What was that about?" I exclaimed.

Blaise spoke, as Hermione was still in a trance. You know, I had a kiss of my own…

"We were just making you jealous, Draco…"

"Yeah…" continued Hermione, slightly out of the daze.

I stared both of them down before deciding to go get ready for quidditch.

End of Dracos POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

"Don't snog in front of me! Although I wouldn't mind a piece of that…" Blaise trailed off as he looked me up and down. I blushed as I took a slight chance to look at his hard chest, gorgeous brown hair, deep blue eyes and…

Stop! You love Draco! It hasn't even passed 24 hours and you're checking out his best friend? You didn't like him a few days ago…

But then again, that was a few days ago.

I saw something mysterious in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Oh, Blaise. I wouldn't mind all of you…" I flirted. I playfully tried to get up, but Draco held me back. I sent a sexy growl to Blaise.

He licked his lips and made his way over to the sofa, kneeling down in front of me. I didn't expect this at all. I looked at Draco, pleased to find a jealous face playing upon him.

Suddenly, Blaise came forward quickly, but gently for a mind blowing kiss. It was like the stars started to cascade down around us. I felt myself get very light, almost drunk. Just as soon as the kiss was started, it was over. I looked at him in a drowsy state. It was like it was magic. Maybe it was… but I was too dazed to focus on that now.

"Uh, guys… What was that about?" Draco exclaimed. I didn't really soak in his words until Blaise spoke.

"We were just making you jealous, Draco…" Blaise started.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, savoring the taste of him still in my mouth.

Draco stared at us both before going up to his room to get ready.

The door shut and I looked at Blaise who was staring right back at me. I sat up on the sofa and he sat beside me. We sat there for a few seconds in silence before he turned to me and started kissing me like he did before. I was too warped into the kiss to notice him laying me down on the sofa and creeping his hand up my shirt. Too warped to notice his hands massaging my breasts; Too warped to notice his hard member pressing between my upper thighs. Too warped to notice his fingers slip into my panties and massage my clit; Too warped to notice my own fingers playing across his well toned chest…

Fortunately, he wasn't too warped to quickly separate us into unsuspicious positions when he heard Draco open the door. I sat back, once again, dazed. I needed to get out of the daze, and fast. I didn't know what spell he had on me, but it was ending here.

I walked up to Draco and brought him into a sweet kiss. I was out of the trance. It was funny. Draco didn't need magic to get me into his trance. I looked up at him to find a smile on is lips. I looked his uniform up and down. He was hot! (A/N: - cough hott cough. – That's right; Two T's, baby!)

I hugged him, not really wanting to ever let go. How fast I had adapted to him is still a mystery. I couldn't picture being without him at the moment.

"Hermione, I have to go to quidditch practice. I'll see you later," Draco said to me followed by a wink. I smiled at him.

"Alright." We walked to the door with Blaise and grabbed our cloaks.

"Well, I've got places to go and people to do…" I said as I finished slipping on my cloak.

Draco stopped and looked at me with a weird expression.

I walked out the portrait hole and to the lake.

End of Hermiones POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dracos POV:

"Well, I've got places to go and people to do…" Hermione informed us before leaving. I gave her a confused expression. What did that mean?

Blaise and I continued to walk towards the quidditch field.

"Blaise, what were you trying to do to Hermione?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing. We were just kidding around, man."

"No, Blaise. I saw how you looked at her. I saw how you kissed her." I needed the real answer whether I wanted to hear it or not. He didn't answer me though.

"Answer me," I demanded.

"Oh comon, Draco. She's gorgeous. You know better than anyone how hormones are…"

I smirked as memories flashed through my mind.

"Still, stay away from her."

"Fine, fine…"

I'm glad that was over and done with.

End of Draco's POV:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

I had spent about an hour or more by the lake, soaked up in all of my thoughts. I was laying there peacefully when I heard a sound of footsteps behind me. I looked behind me to find a hot and sweaty Draco, still in his quidditch robes. I began to stare.

Draco smirked. "Like what you see, Granger?" he teased, using a quote he used once before.

Bloody hell, do I!

"Hmm, I don't know…" I replied, still staring. He sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't know, eh? Not good enough for you taste?" he teased once again.

No. I'd just prefer a little less clothing and a little more you!

"No, I like you just the way you are," I said, laying a hand on his chest.

"By the way, Hermione, I have something to ask you…" he trailed off.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, curiosity getting to me.

"Would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

It was only two weeks away.

I froze.

"Draco, you know I'd love to, but I thought this was secret. Are you willing to let it out in the open?"

Draco thought this over for a while.

"Well… I guess you're right. It's a bit too soon." He frowned. I wanted to go with him so badly! He looked into my eyes, and I could see the shine reflecting off of his. He slowly leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine. It was so simple yet sweet.

He then spoke. "Hermione… There's one problem," he started, "Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy is never seen without a date. If I don't go with you, I'll be forced to take someone else, or people will get suspicious fast."

It was my turn to frown. "Does that mean I should get someone else, too?" I asked.

"Yes, but no one too handsome," he winked.

"Alright," I smiled back.

We walked back into the castle, trying hard not to be seen together and succeeded.

While we did this, the mental list of possible dates scrolled through my mind…

A/N: -Gasps-. Can't you smell the disaster forming in the air? I can't…

Who will Hermione pick? Mystery, mystery. Where art thou, Sherlock?

Review! I love 'em!


	13. A Lotta Fun with Wataguns

A/N: Yay! I'm back faster thanks to your oh-so-motivating reviews lol! Also, thank some of you for reviewing on my one-shot, _Kissed Her_. Yes, 'twas my first one and not the best of work, but, personally, I thought it was cute.

I'm going to talk to some of my fab-tastic reviewers right now, so if you want to go right to the story feel, free to scroll down.

**Tera McCaslin:** lol, no offense taken! But, let's face it. Seamus is (sorry to all you Seamus fans out there.) a man whore who's just there for us writers to play around with! As for who goes to the dance with Hermione, that you will have to read to find out! P!

**GirlsNotGrey48:** Drama is my middle name, girl! Although I don't want to start anything 'heart breaking' too soon in the relationship, nothing's perfect…

**mizzlilme: **When isn't some one jealous of Draco, eh? Hehe evil plot forms in mind. As for the BETA, I think they're alright right now, and I'd hate to postpone them longer then they already are for the readers. Although if it ever comes time, I shall take you up on that offer! Thank you!

**NeoAddctee:** Well you sure know how to make a point clear haha. Great enthusiasm! Thanks for reviewing on this story, and I believe you reviewed on my one shot! Thank you!

-Sips some tea.- So how are all the rest of you doing? Good? That's splendid…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Chapter Thirteen: A Lotta Fun with Wataguns_**

Hermiones POV:

It had past a week, and I had been listing down boys that I could take to the dance along with their good and bad features that I knew off. There were so many boys that I barely knew anything about.

I so deeply wanted to go with Ron, but the image of the most awkward moments of possible rejection restrained me from it. I knew I could not go with Blaise, due to his mischievous behavior, and Harry just had 'No' stamped to his forehead. Ginny had helped me list some other boys, but none of them seemed very interesting to me. When we came to Professor Snape, I had to put my foot down!

I decided to roam the halls before classes in search for possible candidates. My eyes crossed over the boys I walked by. I glanced at Neville and he blushed furiously. Such a sweet boy he was. I continued walking and passed Dean and Seamus. Dean sent me a friendly smile as Seamus looked down in apologetic shame. I walked past a few more well-known faces until I finally found Harry and Ron.

"Oiy, 'Mione!" Harry greeted me as he places and arm around my shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as he came to meet the other side of me as we walked together.

"Just around, really; Studying and what not. How about you two?"

"Well, other then looking around for our female companion, just hanging around and playing quidditch," was the answer I got from Harry.

"Oh, so did you enjoy our Defense Against The Dark Arts class?"

"Oh ya. That was wicked," Ron replied.

Harrys sweet smile mysteriously turned into a devious grin.

" 'Mione, Ron needs to talk to you about something…" he trailed off looking a Ron, only to receive a glare.

"Um, ya. Could I speak with you for a second?" Ron asked, looking at his shoes.

"Of course," I said before being led outside to talk as Harry waited inside.

We walked over to a tree and I leaned on it, staring at Ron.

"Listen, Hermione… I just..." His ears went pink as did his face. He had been more confident around me this year, but now he reminded me a bit of how he acted before. "Would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

I didn't hesitate before blurting out the answer that had been stuck in the back of my head.

"I'd love to!"

Blasted pumkin juice and frog willows…

At first I thought I would have to ask him and be rejected, but this was very good. We could just go as friends and Draco wouldn't be over protective.

(A/N: Cough-ya, like everything's going to work out that way-cough. Stupid Hermione…)

I watched as his smile grew wide and I smiled back. I felt his strong arms embrace me and I hugged him back. Then I backed up realizing something vital to my needed knowledge.

"Ron. What are we… you know… going to the dance as?" I asked looking down.

"Well I haven't picked out my costume yet, Hermione." I smiled at his stupidity, but then went back to seriousness.

"No, Ron. Relationship-wise…"

"Oh…" he said, pondering the answer. "Well I guess as a couple… Unless you want to go as friends… That's okay I guess…" he trailed, still blushing.

"Ron, I'd like to go as friends for now. Is that alright?" I asked, thinking of Draco.

"Alright," Ron replied, disappointment lingering in his eyes. How I hated to see that…

We walked back inside where we met up with Harry. He looked at Ron questionably, receiving a nod in return. Harry smiled.

"So, you guys are going together, eh?" he said, wearing a smirk which seemed to be hiding something…

"Yes we are, Harry." I replied with a smile, causing one to form on Rons face.

"Good. I'm happy for you." He said, but I noticed the twitch in his eyes as he turned to face forward. What was I getting myself into?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nine o'clock when I came back into the Heads room. I had spent the whole day in classes and joking around with Ron and Harry. Somewhere in that time we had found out that: Ron could stuff thirty four Bertty Botts Every Flavoured Beans into his mouth at once, Harry could catch a snitch with his mouth, and that I could actually have fun watching these ridiculous acts.

Anyways, I strolled into the common room, laying my heavy book bag on the ground. I looked around to find Draco staring right at me as he sat on one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"What?" I asked innocently. Well, I was innocent. I couldn't recall of any crime that I had committed…

"Where have you been?" he asked in a bit of a stressed voice.

"I was hanging with Harry and Ron… Why?" answered slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No reason. I just assumed you would come to the common room early… to well… never mind. I was just worried." He rambled, looking at the ground.

I smirked as I walked over to him, swinging my hips slightly.

"You thought I would come early so that I could spend time with my ittle wittle Dwaco, eh?" I said in a mocking tone.

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes that could persuade me to do anything. I sat on his lap facing him as he gave a smile of relief.

"Yes, yes I did, though it seemed you chose to spend time with people of less importance," he replied as a smirk crept up on his face.

I smiled at him as I leaned in for a kiss, but turned so that my cheek was against his as I nibbled his ear. He took a moment to relax to it.

"So…" he said in a bit of a shaky voice as I kissed his neck a bit, "Have you found a date for the dance?"

I stopped and brang my head up to look at him.

"Actually, I have. Ron's taking me," I told him with a smile on my face. Ron and I would have a great time, I was sure of it!

Dracos face wasn't as pleased, though.

" Hermione… You know that guy has had a crush on you for years now…"

I stared at him blankly. I knew Ron was nervous around me, but liking me like that? I never noticed…

"What? No…"

"Yes, he has. You seemed oblivious to his obvious signs of affection."

"Like what?" Honestly! What signs of affection?…

"Like when he stares at your hand, wishing he could hold it. Like when he watches your lips when you speak. Like when he blushes every time you touch him." Draco answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Well we already decided to go as friends," I informed him, proud I had subconsciously told him that I only wanted to be friends.

Draco gave me a weak smile, but I could still see the doubt in his eyes. I decided to drop the Ron subject.

I continued. "So, who are you taking?"

"I'm taking Samantha Salanthon." He said rather plainly.

My eyes blazed as my heart seemed to drop a little.

"W-why her?" I stuttered, hoping he was just joking.

"Well, out of the girls other than you, she knows how to have a good time," He answered, looking me in the eye.

"Uh-huh," I said in an unbelieving tone before slowly getting off him and walking to my room.

"Hermione, where are you going? What did I say?" He asked, truly confused.

"Somewhere, and not the right thing," I answered before slamming the door shut.

I walked over to my bed and let myself fall on it. I looked up at my cream coloured ceiling, noticing how it didn't really go with the red walls that surrounded me.

Why did Draco have to choose her of all the girls that would die to have him? Didn't he remember how jealous it made me? Didn't he remember that night?...

I didn't cry this time, though. I just laid there, letting the jealousy and sadness sweep over my vulnerable body. I started getting flashbacks of the times Draco and I had spent over the few weeks. Sometimes we would just sit by the fire and talk all night. Sometimes we would just watch TV or read together, never saying a word. It was a comfortable silence and just said 'I enjoy your company.' I guess I was taking the Samantha thing a little too personally, but inside I couldn't help it. He said she knew how to have a good time. Didn't I? I saw her before. She was exotic and fun. I wasn't. I was the little bookworm, and I hated it. I wanted to change it, and I was going to… Yes.

I decided to start off with childish fun. One step at a time was the way to do it.

I walked over to my drawer, ignoring the yelled pleads and questions coming from the boy on the other side of the wall. I slipped my hand way back into the drawer and pulled out a watergun. You may ask why I, Hermione Granger, carried a random water gun in a magical school. The only answer would be that it was a memory of my childhood. I used to even play with Harry sometimes, but that was a while ago. There were a few other toys that were pushed so far back into my drawers. Dolls, bracelet's, pictures, teddies, princess crowns; You name it. Yes, it was a large drawer.

I went to the washroom and filled the water gun up and laid it on the dresser, ready for tomorrow, before going back to my room and opening the door to the common room. I wasn't surprised to see Draco standing there, mouth gaping.

"Move," I commanded.

"No! Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I did, really!" he started.

"Whatever you did? You don't even know what you did. There's no need to be sorry, Draco. I'll get over it… eventually. Then again, being the girl that I am, I could hold a grudge forever and never forgive you…" I said, looking up and stroking my chin dramatically. I then pushed him out of the way and started to walk to the door.

I heard his voice call from behind me.

"Hermione, don't be in such a rush. We have to do our rounds, willingly or not."

I turned around and gave him an aggravated look before waiting for him to come, which he did.

End of Hermiones POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dracos POV:

We walked down the cold, dark halls in silence. I really didn't know what I had done wrong, but I was bound to find out.

I kept glancing at Hermione as if trying to get any clues. It had passed twenty minutes of silence already. I cracked.

I stopped in my tracks and grabbed her arm, stopping her too. She turned to me with a questioning face.

"Tell me what I did," I demanded.

"You really want to know?" she asked. I could tell I was relighting a fire that had almost died out.

"Yes."

"You're going out with the one girl who I heard you have sex with. The one that built up _so_ much jealousy inside of me, hurt me _so_ bad that I broke down crying. You didn't even remember that or that day," she replied in a deathly calm manner. I watched her in disbelief.

I didn't forget, not at all. I just… thought that she would be over it by now.

How could I be so stupid.

"I'm so stupid…" I muttered to myself, knowing she heard.

"You have no idea," she said before turning around and walking ahead. We kept walking in silence until we went to check the Gryffindor tower.

"Harry! Ron!" she squealed at her friends who were lying on one of the red couches.

"Hermione!" they exclaimed together as they got up and hugged her.

I hated how she was so friendly with them right now. I was outcasted and ignored while they were praised over. I noticed Weasley gave her a rather tight hug as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around once. So much for "just friends." As if they hadn't had her enough today… They were depriving me of my woman!

"So, 'Mione, what do you want to do tomorrow?" the weasel asked excitedly.

Rewind! They had had enough of her! She should be spending her Saturdays with me!

"I don't know, but we'll figure out something," she answered with a sweet smile.

Potter was about to say something when I interrupted him.

"Granger, we should be leaving now."

She sent me a glare before turning back to the twin idiots.

"Alright, guys, I have to go." She gave them both tight hugs and kisses on the cheek. I noticed she kissed Weasley a bit closer to the mouth than Potter… What games was this girl playing!

We left the tower, thank the gods, and started walking along the last of the classrooms.

"Hermione, talk to me. I can't stand it. I've been deprived of you for too long!" I exclaimed, receiving a smile from my last comment.

She turned to me and stopped. "Alright, Draco, but promise me one thing."

I smiled at her. "Anything."

She sent me a grin that had 'mischief' written all over it.

"Carry me the rest of the way!" she said as she ran behind me and jumped on my back. My reflexes automatically sent my arms flying back to support her. I laughed and started running down the halls.

All and all, it was a great night.

End of Dracos POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face as I stretched my arms out. I got up and pulled open the curtains that hid the beautiful sunshine all too well. The whole room lit up with the action and was filled with warmt. I looked at the clock which read 10:30, and went to take my shower.

I came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I blow dried my hair. Today was going to be a good day, I could tell. I was going to go to drastic measures to have fun.

Draco opened the door to find me combing my hair in my white towel.

"Well, well – Miss Late Riser is finally up," he mocked as he walked over to the counter and got a tooth brush and some tooth past out of the drawer.

"I could say the same for you, mister," I replied as I pulled out a nail filer from one of the drawers and started to file my nails.

"Ya, buh yo da goo-ie goo-ie one," I heard him say with foam in his mouth. I assumed he said 'Ya, but you're the goody goody one.'

"Goody goody my ass, Malfoy," I said his last name in a playful manner as I walked over to him and gave him a messy kiss, toothpaste and all. I pulled back and rinsed my mouth before retreating to my room as Draco watched me in awe.

I went over to my large dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day. I pulled out a baby blue halter bikini top and matching bikini bottoms. I put them on, but I wasn't going to wear them alone. I pulled out a pair of dark short jean shorts and a white tank top. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. My halter straps could easily be seen, but it looked nice. I put my hair up in a bit of a high ponytail, leaving two small amounts of hair to frame my face. I slipped on some light blue flip flops and proceeded to Dracos room. He had just finished his shower and was standing there in only a towel with his gorgeous wet hair and wet chest for all to see.

"H-Hi," I stammered, still staring.

He smirked at me as he ran a hand through his hair as some droplets fell from it onto his face. No matter how many times I saw him, he just got better and better. My eyes focused on his chest as I slowly walked up to him and trailed a hand down it.

"You like that, eh?" he said in his cocky voice, causing me to look up. I sent him a small smile. He put a hand over mine, keeping it on his chest as he looked into my eyes. I felt lost, like I had forgotten everything as I looked into his grayish blue eyes.

He pulled me into him, causing some of my top to become wet with the water from his chest, and looked down at me. I ran a hand through his wet hair, and brought his head lower, as if about to kiss him. But I didn't.

I whispered to him. "I hope you have fun today, because I know I will," and left to my room, leaving Draco in another state of awe.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my watergun that sat upon it before leaving to the Gryffindor tower.

…

I walked into the Gryffindor tower to find only a few first years sitting randomly on the sofas. I went and knocked on the boys door. Dean answered it. "Hermione?"

"Hey Dean, do me favour?"

He gave me a cute lop-sided smile. "Anything."

I smiled back. Cute guy friend he was. "Get Ron and Harry for me, please."

He nodded and left, but turned back around and looked questionably at the water gun in my hand.

"By the way, what's that?"

I looked down at it and then back up at him. "A little… muggle toy," I answered with a devious smile.

"Alright, cool." I watched him disappear behind the door, and I then heard footsteps going up and then down the stairs. Ron and Harry came down soon after and opened the door.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted, but Harry stared at the object in my hand with fear.

I smirked and brought the watergun up to their level.

I pressed the trigger. **SPLASH!**

I soaked both boys as they put their hands in front of them in attempt to get less wet. I laughed and backed up.

"Hermione! What was that?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry smiled and answered for me. "It's a watergun, Ron. A muggle device used for having so called 'water fights.' I have two of my own…" He grabbed Rons arm and pulled him up the stairs. They came back with two water guns, filled, smiling evilly at me. I ran!

I quickly sprinted down the stairs and to the outside near the lake, followed by Harry and Ron. I turned around and squirted them both, receiving squirts from both of them.

"Get her!" Ron yelled at Harry. They both sprayed my shirt, revealing the swim suit top that lay underneath. I squirted them both in their faces, and pushed them down with much effort. I continued to squirt their helpless bodied as they struggled to get up. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and pulled me down. I fell on top of Ron, seeing Harrys hand on my leg. We all cracked up, Ron grabbing his hurt rib as he did so, due to the fact that I fell on it.

Sometime between our fits of laughter, Draco had come outside, seen us, and come over to stand above us, looking down on our laughing figures.

"What the hell are you three laughing about?" he asked curiously, as I saw the glint in his eyes.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Ron spat before continuing his laughter.

"I don't. Just curious what stupid antic caused you three morons to laugh once again," he said in attempt of insulting us. I pointed my watergun up at him and squirted it, drenching his grey shirt and jeans.

"Good lord, Granger! What was that for?" he yelled. He was pretty good at hiding the secret relationship we had.

"For being a ferret," I replied, sneaking him a smile as he smirked back before scowling. He then looked at my well visible bikini top and raised an eyebrow in question. I just smirked back.

"Hey guys, want to go swimming?" I asked, looking at the two boys on the ground.

"Yeah!" all three of them exclaimed. Wait… three?

I looked up at Draco who had his mouth open, just realizing what he said.

"Hah! She doesn't want you to come, Malfoy!" Harry laughed.

I looked at the ground, hoping they wouldn't see that I really did want him to come. Harry stood up and Ron tried to, forgetting I was on him. He roughly pushed me off of him and I stared at him in a mock-insulted way.

"Ron!"

"Hermione! You were cutting off my oxygen!" We both laughed as he helped me up, Draco still watching. I saw Neville walk by us and I called out to him.

"Neville! Can you be a dear and tell Ginny to come over here? She's over there!" I pointed across the field where Ginny was with two other girls. "Thanks! Love ya!"

He blushed and nodded before running off to Ginny.

Ginny came over to us, wearing a large red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"What was it, Hermione?" she asked smiling.

"We're going swimming!" I exclaimed before I pulled her over to the lake as Harry and Ron followed suit. I noticed Draco had sat by a tree facing the lake, and was reading a book. It was obvious he wanted to watch, though.

"Herms! I don't have my bathing suit!" Ginny squealed as I pulled her to the edge of the lake.

"So?"

I quickly pulled off my tank top and shorts, much to the boys' amusement, and Ginny took only her jeans off. Ron and Harry stripped until they were both in their boxers, which came in amusement to me and Ginny, who smiled evilly. We looked at each other and smiled with a plan shared mutually. We walked over to the boys, as if to hug them, but then pushed them into the lake.

"Hah! Suckers!" I screamed at them as I laughed with Ginny.

"They're so gullible! Honestly!" Ginny commented. We watched as the boys flailed and splashed around in the water until realizing what had just happened.

"Cheaters!" Ron yelled up at us. Before me and Ginny knew what was going on, we had been pulled into the water. We both flapped around before grabbing on to one of the boys. Unfortunately, we had grabbed the wrong partners.

There I was, behind Harry, hugging him around the waist. I looked over to see Ginny on Ron's back, arms around his neck, staring wide-eyed. Ginny and Ron both screamed before letting go of each other while Harry and I fell under water laughing.

"Ewwww!" Ginny squeaked as she attempted to shiver off the awkward moment.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gulped as he shook his hands, trying to get her leg germs off of him.

I looked over at Draco and noticed he had quite an amused smile plastered on his face. I bet he would have fun if only he could join us. Too bad he couldn't.

I swam over to Ron. He put me on his shoulders and Harry did the same with Ginny. Ginny and I now carried the water guns and were now squirting each other, trying to knock each other off the shoulders of the boys.

"Go down!" Ginny screamed to me in a sad attempt to make me fall.

I squirted her and she wobbled on Harrys shoulders.

"Ron! Attack!" I commanded. He slowly walked through the water to Harry and shoved him slightly.

"Ahh! Ron!" Harry screamed as he strained to keep his balance, and Ginny's. I took this time to squirt Harry in the face, causing him to completely loose his balance and tumble into the water along with Ginny.

"Woooaaahh!" Ron and I howled in victory as we watched Harry and Ginny return to view.

I saw Harry coming towards us with a vengeful grin, causing me to tight my leg grip on Ron.

"Ah! Hermione! Don't choke me!" Ron teased with a smile before noticing why I had done so. "Oiy, Harry!"

Harry came over and fully pushed Ron into the water, making me fall as well. I didn't come back to the top though. I swam underwater and went behind Harry, unnoticed.

"Ron… Where'd Hermione go?" Harry asked right before I dunked him into the water.

Ron laughed before being dunked by his own sister, Ginny. Ginny and I then switched sides before the boy rose back to the surface. We smirked to each other as we stood behind the boys once again. We reached down below the water and pulled both of their boxers down. Harry and Ron blushed and quickly reached down to pull their undergarments back up. Harry successfully pulled his back on, but Ron had yet to.

"Uh, guys… I can't find my boxers…" Ron gulped as he stared around nervously. The rest of as cracked up as Rons face went the colour of his hair.

"Oh, poor Ron!" I mocked. I slid a foot up his leg until I hit what I assumed was his member.

"Hermione!" he yelped, putting confused faces on Harry and Ginny. Ron grabbed my foot and brought it up so that I flipped back. "Give me my boxers!"

I spat out the water that I had just swallowed. "I honestly don't know where they are!" Harry and Ginny were now a little farther down the lake having a dunking war.

"Liar! If you take something of mine, I'll take something of yours!" I gaped at him as he approached me.

"Ron!" I screeched as he grabbed me with a playful smile. He held me under the water and undid the two knots that held my halter bikini top together. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I started grasping the water for it. "Ron! Where'd you put it?"

"Oh, you'll get it… Once I get _my_ **_boxers_**!" he informed me with a smirk. I grabbed onto my chest as I walked through the water, searching for either a bikini top or a pair of boxers…

End of Hermiones POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dracos POV:

I watched as Hermione and Ginny pulled something under the water which seemed to be the boys boxers. Had they no respect? I had to laugh, though, as Weasley notice his lack of cover when he reached down.

"Uh, guys… I can't find my boxers…" I heard the blushing redhead admit to his friends.

"Oh, poor Ron!" Hermiones voice came.

"Hermione!" Weasley yelped. I looked up to see a very embarrassed weasel and Hermione wearing a sexy smirk that I knew all too well. He took her foot and brought it up so that she flew backwards. "Give me my boxers!"

Potter and Weaslettte had drifted further down the lake.

"I honestly don't know where they are!" she said, still spitting out water,

"Liar! If you take something of mine, I'll take something of yours!" Weasel-Boy yelled at her. This caught my attention as I watched him come closer to Hermione.

"Ron!" she screeched as he held her underwater and did something that was out of my view. I saw Hermione scream and grasp the water. "Ron! Where'd you put it?"

I finally realized that he had taken off her bikini top. How dare he! That was my girl he was flirting with!

"Oh, you'll get it… Once I get my **_boxers_**!" he stated with a low quality smirk. Mine were the highest! I watched Hermione hide her chest with her hands, trying hard not to let her boobs float to the top as she swam around the water. Oh how I wish I could have jumped in there and shagged her senseless, but no. She had Ron and Harry with her…

End of Dracos POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermiones POV:

I finally gave up, not finding any of the clothing. I swam over to Ron and stopped once I was extremely close to him.

"Can I have my top back… Pretty please…" I whispered in his ear as I ran a hand down his chest, and resting it very low on it. I saw his eyes go wide and his cheeks go pink.

I ran a finger along the small line of hair that ran from his belly button and below.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he rolled his eyes back a bit.

"Yes?" I asked in a hushed voice as I pressed my body up against his. He looked down at my breasts which we now pressed against his chest, still hiding some of them. He blushed at the feeling and looked into my eyes. I looked up into those friendly, warm blue eyes that made me feel at home. What was a doing? Leading this wonderful boy on when I was already in a relationship with someone? I was so ashamed of myself.

I backed away and hid myself underneath the water.

"I'm sorry Ron… I didn't mean to do that…"

"It's okay, really," he said as he reached out to my hand. I let him take it, but looked at him seriously.

"No, it's not… Listen, I really don't know where your boxers are, but can I have my top back?"

He looked at me with a glint in his eyes and a smile.

"Of course. You know I was just playing around, right?" he asked me. I nodded as he revealed the bikini top and helped me tie the knots on it. I looked around and noticed Harry and Ginny putting their clothes back on. Ron and I soon joined them. Of course, Ron was forced to put his pants on in the water, and boxerless.

"Alright guys, I'm going to head up to the heads room for a little rest. I'll see you later," I told them before giving them all a hug, receiving a long one from Ron, and leaving with my watergun.

I walked up to the head room and dried off. I sat in front of the fireplace, soaking up the heat when I heard the door open.

Draco walked in and put his book on his desk. He sat on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and looked at me.

"What was that with Ron?" he asked forwardly. I saw a little fire in his eyes.

"I know what I did, Draco. I know you won't believe me, but I did it to get my top back. I told him I was sorry about it," I told him with a bit of a lie. Draco sighed.

"I believe you… I heard it," he told me. He got up and walked to his room.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Was he mad at me?

"To take a nap," he answered before going into his room. I spent about fifteen minutes gazing into the fire. My eyes started to feel watery after a while and I headed to my room. I slipped into my bed and attempted to take a nap.

It wasn't working.

I just couldn't go to sleep. Something was bugging me that kept me awake.

I walked through the bathroom and entered Dracos room. He turned around on his bed and looked at me.

"What is it, 'Mione?" he asked with a questioning face.

I just walked over to his bed and slipped into it. He watched me as I snuggled close to his chest and pulled his arm around me.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered into my ear.

"You too," and with that we both fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I thought that was a wonderful ending. Don't you? Anyways not much to say right now except review please! Sorry it took so long! Was it worth it? Well, it was long…


	14. Sleep Against Will

A/N: I'm back! That last chapter took a while, so I was hoping this one would be faster. You have to admit, though, the last one was longer than usual. I got caught up in the whole water fight thing! Ya, I guess the Ron bit was a little cheesy, but funny all the same. I'm hoping to get more reviews.

**_Chapter Fourteen: Sleep Against Will_**  
**  
BANG! CLINK! CRASH!**

Hermione shot up in her bed and looked around her room. What on earth was that noise? She looked to her right to see Crookshanks standing on her small side dresser, looking at the mess that he had made on the floor. The feisty cat jumped down from the dresser, knocking down the alarm clock, and walked away from the increased mess. Hermione sighed. She looked at the useless alarm clock.

"ELEVEN THIRTY?" she screeched as she hopped out of the bed, leaving the sheets in a bunch. The stressed girl quickly ran to take her shower.

She came back into the room and slipped on a pair or short grey sweat shorts that said 'Gorgeous' in white on the bum part, and a light pink T-shirt that dipped down a bit in the front so that you could see a bit of skin below her collar bone. The outfit was perfect for the long day that was ahead of her, which she was already late for.

Yes, it was the day of the dance, and Hermione was suppose to be in the great hall helping decorate. Breakfast had been cut short and the Great Hall was to be off limits to the students while it was being decorated by the heads and certain prefects. Lunch was to be served in each common room, and a late dinner would be served at the dance if anyone wanted it.

Hermione ran down the halls and bolted to the door. She used such force that she ended up flying into the room and tumbling down the hard stairs.

"Owwwww," she groaned as she rubbed her bum while getting up.

"Honestly, Granger, can't you walk into a room without falling down?" an all too familiar voice came.

Hermione looked up to see a very handsome Draco Malfoy smirking at her, and the rest of the prefects watching.

"You're late, too; Wouldn't expect that from a goody goody gryffindor," he teased further.

"You're right. Now, get you're head out of your ass so that you can help!" she spat back, holding back the smile that was dieing to come out.

"_Me_? Head up _my_ ass? Who's the one who could see where they were going?" he replied slyly. By this time, everybody was back to work. The Slytherin King and Gryffindor Queen fighting was nothing new.

"Oh, you won't see something coming if you don't shut up!" she hissed, taking a step closer.

"Like what?" Draco whispered back huskily. Hermione took one more step closer, taking in the smell of his cologne. She wasn't sure if it was cologne, or his natural enchanting scent. Either way, it sent her into a sniffing daze.

Draco gave her another smirk, knowing exactly what was happening. He bent his head down closer to her.

"Surprise me, Granger."

She could barely stand jumping into his arms right then and there.

Infact, she didn't. At that moment, she practically fell into him as her hands grabbing his shirt for support.

Everyone turned to look at the outrageous scene. Draco noticed this and acted quickly.

He gently pushed her off of him. "Granger! Don't touch me! Snap out of your dizziness!"

Her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. She was about to speak, but was cut off before she could say a word.

"Ugh, fine! Get some pills. You are **not** going to slack on your job! Not that I didn't expected you to try to," he covered up brilliantly. He grabbed her shirt, acting as if he despised touching her, and dragged her out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. Hermione looked up at him, thankful for his quick thinking.

He sent her a smile.

"Am I that irresistible?"

Well, she couldn't really deny it after that. "Yes," she answered with a frown. How was she suppose to be around him in public when he smelt so good, looked so good, tasted so good…

"Good to hear," he smirked. Did he smirk all the time? It was sexy…

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, joining his hands at the small of her back. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his waist.

They both could've stood like that forever, but they had to get back.

"Draco, we have to get back…" Hermione informed him, not letting go just yet.

"Just a minute," he mumbled, holding on to her tightly. He sounded like a boy who didn't want to get out of bed. They stood there for a moment more before re-entering the Hall, once again wearing their masks of hatred.

Hermione got her wand out and started levitating jars with light fairies in them around the room while Draco told the house elves what to serve. It went on like this for the next couple of hours until both Draco and Hermione had to write down some songs for the play list. They both had very different artist opinions…

"Avril Lavigne!"

"No, Wrecked Wands!"

"No, Jesse McCartney!"

"No, Wizard Weezers!"

"Ew, no! Michelle Branch!"

"Bloody hell, no! Cloaked Hazard!"

"Spare me! Vanessa Carlton!"

"N-O! Wounded Werewolves!"

"Drop dead! Blink 182!"

"What in the world! Magic Men!"

"They're horrible! Eminem!"

"Never ev-."

"SHUT UP!"

The two bickerers looked over to see a very red-faced ravenclaw.

"Don't you tell us what to do!" Draco yelled at her.

"This is none of your business!" Hermione piped in.

"Well I'm_ trying _to work!" the ravenclaw said rudely.

"So _work_ instead of budding into other peoples' work!" Hermione fumed.

"Exactly!" Draco fumed swell. The ravenclaw gaped at the two.

"Ugh!" Hermione sighed, exhausted of yelling so loud.

"Stupid prefects," Draco mumbled.

"Can never do their jobs right," Hermione muttered.

"I don't know why we try to salvage their pitiful amount of potential," Draco muttered louder.

"I know! You'd think they'd be more appreciative!" Hermione spoke in a bit of a higher tone, almost talking normally.

"Well, they'll get what's coming!" Draco said, coming up to the same volume.

"We plan and plan and plan, and when it comes to helping for _one_ day, they can't handle it!"

"I know! We do all the work! Spoiled little…" At that time, they both noticed everybody watching them in awe. They were talking and agreeing with each other too much. To Draco and Hermione, it didn't seem as weird, but to the students, it was unbelievably bizarre.

"Uh… Shut up, Draco," Hermione tried to cover up. Everyones eyes just grew wider, and Hermione's followed. "I-I mean Ferret!" she attempted to cover up. Some seemed satisfied, while others gave them one last suspicious glance before going back to their business.

"That was close…" Hermione whispered quietly, so that only Draco could hear.

"I know…" he whispered back. Suddenly, Hermione felt fingers dancing along her stomach under the table.

"Draco!" she squeaked under her breath, "Someone will see!"

"No one can see… There's a long table cloth over this table," he mumbled.

"You're so bad!" she whispered, smiling.

He smiled, looking down at nothing as to not be suspicious. "Says the girl who goes off on adventures with Scar Boy and the Red Headed Disaster."

"It's _Harry _and_ Ron_," she hissed before giggling to herself.

(A/N: I just randomly made up those wizard bands. Don't waste your time searching through the book to find them lol.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was six thirty, and Hermione was getting ready for the dance.

She finished putting on some eye shadow and then slipped on her shoes. The unrecognizable girl walked out of her dormitory and went to get a book before returning to her room. She didn't want Draco to see her before the dance, so she was quick just in case.

The time past as she read, and, at fifteen to seven, she heard Draco leave to pick up Samantha. Hermione still dreaded the fact that he was going to the dance with her, but she wasn't going to complain anymore.

A knock was heard throughout the common room and Hermiones dormitory. Hermione quickly ran to the door and opened it. She smiled at Ron and grinned widely when she over looked his outfit.

"Hey 'Mione," he smiled back. He was wearing a white greek outfit. It had a large piece of material that swept over his shoulder in many folds, and expanded tremendously before connecting with the thin gold belt around his waist. The material then covered all of him as it fell loosely to around his ankles. His feet were decorated with golden coloured sandals, and there was a beautiful round gold broach pined to the spot where the material went small, on the top of his shoulder. The other half of his chest was bare, left for all to see.

"Ron…" She stared at him in awe. His skater red hair only added to the affect.

Hermione didn't get an answer, though. Ron was too busy examining her.

Hermione was in the same type of outfit, but different. She had material on both shoulders, connected with two gold broaches, which was all connected and fell loosely around her chest, showing some cleaverage. It then went in folds down to her belt. Her belt was gold, but it had small jewels going across it. Her sandals were also gold. The material fell loosely to about three inches above her ankles. A bit of her hair from the area around her ears was pulled back into a small bun, held with a gold netting. The rest of it fell loosely with big, loopy curls. She had light goldish brown eye shadow with mascara. Her lips were a bit reddish, but nothing too strong. She looked beautiful.

"You're looking quite handsome," she smiled at him, breaking the silence.

"You too!" Ron gulped, "I mean beautiful! Beautiful…"

He was still staring, but Hermione linked her arms with him, telling him that they were off. They walked down to the Great Hall and stopped before the doors.

"You ready?" Ron asked, turning to her. She took in a deep breath before replying.

"Yep, you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She gave him a tight hug which he returned. They then proceeded into the Great Hall, where eyes caught them, but didn't stare for long. They walked down the stairs holding hands, and went over to Harry who was standing by one of the white tables with chairs. The whole hall was decorated as if it was in the night sky. There were fairies in jars floating around the ceiling that looked like bright stars. The walls were a dark blue and there was a thin layer of fog covering the floor. All the tables and chairs were either white or light blue and were around the dancing area, which was in the middle. All the food was at the very back. The Dj was over at the right wall on a small stage.

"Oiy, mate," Ron greeted. Harry looked over Hermione.

"Oh, hey," Harry replied, glancing back at Ron. Ron didn't really seem to notice.

"So who did you come with?" Hermione asked him, trying to lift his gaze.

He looked up into her eyes. "Well, I came with Lavender."

Ron chuckled at this. "You finally gave into her constant pleas?" This made them all laugh.

"I guess. She's over with Parvarti now, probably telling her for the millionth time that she went with Harry Potter."

Ron and Hermione looked over to Lavender and Parvarti, confirming his words. The dance had just started and the Hall was still filling up quickly. They sat down to chat for a while. Parvarti soon joined them and joined the conversation.

…

Hermione faced the entrance as she sat happily with her friends.

She had been watching the doors for Draco until, finally, he arrived. Hermione gaped at the sight.

In walked Draco Malfoy, hand in hand with his date, Samantha Salanthon. Draco was dressed as a vampire. He wore a long black cloak with a black button down shirt that went a bit puffy around the ends of the sleeves and around the belt. His black pants did the same as they met with his black boots. He almost looked like Zorro to Hermione.

Samantha came in as a vampire as well. She wore an outfit similar to Mortisa in the Adams Family. They both had vampire teeth, adding to the effect. Hermione hated to admit it, but they looked good together.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron asked as he patted her back. She was so caught up in her staring that she didn't notice that she hadn't swallowed the gulp of her drink that she had taken. She had been coughing for the past seven seconds.

She took a gulp of water and calmed herself.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. She looked back at Draco, who was looking at her as well. He smirked at her. He had seen her cough attack, and was feeling quite complimented.

The room was now full, and 'Wandless Love' by Cloaked Hazard came on.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course," she replied as she got up. Ron led her to the middle of the dance floor, and they started to dance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco stared at the couple as they danced so freely with each other. He had never danced with Hermione, and the bit of jealousy was eating him in the bottom of his stomach.

"Draco, let's dance," Samantha insisted as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They started dancing near Hermione and Ron. Draco led Samantha closer to them. They ended up with Draco being back to back with Hermione, and Samantha across from Draco.

"Ron!" he heard Hermione laughed, "What do you think you're doing?" Ron had his arms stretched out and was making them go up and down at a pace, making them look like waves.

"Isn't that a muggle move?" he asked.

"Yes! But you're horrible at it!" she laughed again.

"Oh, sorry for embarrassing you," he frowned. Hermione smiled.

"I'm never embarrassed with you, Ron!" she told him, disregarding the times he ate with his mouth open…

He smiled back at her. 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton came on.

Ron hesitated before moving closer to Hermione. He put his hands on her waist and looked at her for approval. She grinned and nodded her head before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

Draco had started slow dancing with Samantha as well, but now he was turned to face Hermione and Ron.

_'Was this how she felt when I was with Samantha?'_ he thought as he watched them dance happily. It made him feel like something was eating him from the inside. _'I'd never want her to feel like this…'_

He continued to watch them dance. Samantha was feeling ignored and looked up at Draco. "Draco…" she purred. He looked at her, only to have her pull him in a hard kiss.

Hermione saw it all. She saw it start and end, leaving Draco in a shocked state. He glanced at her, but she looked away. She rested her head against Rons chest and let a tear slip from her eye and down her cheek to her dress where it left a wet stain. She thanked the gods for waterproof mascara.

Draco watched the tear slide down her cheek. If he thought he felt bad before, he had was in for a shock as he watched her close her eyes and try to wipe everything out of her sight. Ron brought his head down beside hers and whispered to her.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, Ron," she confirmed as she wiped away any tear trails on her face.

" 'Mione… You're crying," he said as he wiped away one of the tears.

"No, I'm not Ron," she insisted, but didn't sound very convincing.

He gave her a tight hug. "Tell me what's wrong…"

&&&

_'Don't touch her! I should be comforting her!'_ Dracos mind shouted.

_'Sure, you're the reason she's crying in the first place!'_ another voice in his mind yelled back.

_'But I…'_

'But you love her…'

&&&

"Nothing's wrong, Ron, honestly. My eyes are just a bit sensitive to the fog, but it'll pass. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Hermione protested.

"Alright, 'Mione…" Ron agreed, but gave her the eye that said 'I don't believe you.'

Hermione and Ron walked over with their plates to the table where Harry and Parvarti sat. Ron dug into his food while Hermione poked it with her fork, taking a bite occasionally.

"Hermione, you've barely touched your food…" Harry told her, worriedly.

"Oh, sorry!" she said and started to eat more normally. They all looked at her.

&&&

Over at another table, Draco had been watching her closely. She wasn't eating well. He knew why.

"Drake, just do it," Blaise spoke out suddenly. Draco turned around to his friend, who had been sitting beside him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You've been watching her through the whole dance. How are you going to go on like this?" he told him, making him think. Draco sighed.

"But what will people think? I'm Draco Malfoy… She's… well you know who she is," Draco tried to sort out his thoughts with Blaise.

"Who cares what people think. What do _you_ think?" Blaise asked him with a cocked up eyebrow.

"You're right."

Draco stood up and took a deep breath. The song 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch came on.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

He slowly walked over to Hermiones table, slipping through the crowds and carefully dodging the overly wild dancers.

_And I Take it just a little bit  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

He stood right behind Hermione as her friends looked up at him.

"Uh, Hermione…" Harry called her attention to him. She caught on to his glancing upwards and looked behind her.

"Malfoy…" she whispered. He gave her a look that seemed to tell her what he was doing. "Are you serious?"

He didn't answer her, but took her hand and pulled her out of her seat.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron call from the table, which was now long behind them as Draco led her into the dance floor.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

Draco pulled her close to him and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He looked into her eyes. His face had been dead serious the whole way through this weird act, but now it cracked a big smile. Hermione returned the smile.

"So, broke out of your cage of reputation?" she asked.

"No, you just gave me the key," he smirked back at her. They danced slowly as everyones eyes fell on them. The white greek goddess and the dark vampire were dancing together. The Slytherin King was dancing with The Gryffindor Queen. It was remarkable.

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

Draco twirled Hermione around and brought her closer to him. It was all out in the open now, and she was finally his. Everyone knew it now

_And I Give you just a little time  
I Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes  
_  
He closed his eyes slowly bent his head down as Hermione closed her eyes, waiting to feel him bent in, but he didn't kiss her. He went forward and gently brushed noses before slowly letting his lips find hers, but, when they did, it was perfect. At first, there lips barely grasped each other, and parted quickly, only to come back full force and lock on like no other kiss.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe_

They heard everyone gasp around them, but they paid no mind. They were telling the whole school exactly how they felt about them with one surging kiss. Unfortunately, two people weren't satisfied with that.

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?_

"Hermione! What was **that**? Get off of her!" Ron yelled as he violently separated the two.

"Ron… Stop. There's no need to," Hermione tried.

"No need to?" Harry piped in. "Malfoy was kissing you! And you seemed to be enjoying it!"

She tried to hide the smile that dared to creep up on her face. "Well I did enjoy it. I think I might love him, Harry, Ron." She replied, looking at both of them, pleading for acceptance.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if I just breathe... breathe_

"No, 'Mione. We're going to have to think about this. This is our enemy! Our opposite! Malfoy! Ferret Face! What spell has he put on you?" Ron exclaimed as his face looked like a tomato.

"I didn't put any spell on her, Weasel. Can I help it if I'm to die for?" Draco smirked as he walked back over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her from behind her.

"Don't touch her!" Harry screeched

"Stop it! It isn't any spell, guys. I'm sorry, but it's real. I don't know if you'll be able to accept it now, but I hope you will. I don't want to loose friends like you guys, but I can't help who I fall in love with…" Hermione said calmly.

Ron sighed and walked away without a word.

Harry, on the other hand, was fuming.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain…_

'Plastonio!' he yelled as he held out his wand at Draco. A flash of purple light was sent flying at Draco, knocking him half way across the room.

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried. She ran over to Draco and knelt down beside him.

Harry continued sending curses at Dracos body. Draco was slowly leaving consciousness.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted before using her body to block the spell. She was hit with a red light and fell on top of Draco.

Harrys eyes went wide. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to her. "Hermione, speak to me!" he whispered worriedly.

"How… could you," she breathed before passing out.

"Potter!" Snape called from behind him, but Harry ignored him.

He let a small tear slip from his eye. "I'm so sorry."

"**Potter!**" Snape yelled one more time, "To Dumbledores office immediately!"

A/N: Ok, that was heated! I'm sorry it took so long. I have no excuses though. So, anyways, review! I need some motivation here, people! If you review, tell me whether you like the POV's or the normal one better. Thanks!


	15. Like The Neighbours Door

A/N: I'm starting this chapter right after the last one so I suspect that it will be up sooner! Yay!

**NeoAddctee / ****DrAcO'sblackrose**: One likes POV's, and one likes normal. Well I guess I'll have to have a mix for you two. I've had a lot of POV's though, so I'm going to try some normal. We can only please one person at a time lol.

**gary loves sporks**: Well my story is a Harry Potter fanfiction, rated M, a romance type and a Draco/Hermione story! Lol! Haha… ya I'm not great with words either. But thanks!

**Queen of the Disgraced**: - Starts sobbing loudly. – I DON'T KNOW WHY HE DID! DARN YOU HARRY! DARN YOU TO HECK!

**Tera McCaslin**: lol you certainly are an interesting reviewer. I wonder sometimes, though, the reason as to why you feel the need to attack my characters? Lol … BECAUSE I'M ALL FOR IT, GIRL!

**blondejenny**: Well if Harry and Ron don't accept it, I will send a version of me into my story and slap them both for you!

And yes, I know you all think that Ron would be more likely to be the fierce one. So would I after reading so many of them! But I think Ron needs a break. Plus, I think Ron is too protective to hurt someone, you know what I mean?

**_Chapter Fifteen: Like The Neighbours Door_**

Hermione woke up with a head ache that felt like a million fireballs were whirling around in her head.

"Good lord…" she moaned as she grabbed around her bed, but grabbed the edge of it. She bolted up in her bed and looked around. "This- This isn't my bed! My bed is big… and comfy… and in my room," she stated slowly like a child, coming closer to realization with each word.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he engulfed her into a hug, and then sat back down. "Thank god."

"Is she awake? Alright, dear, drink this," Madame Pomfrey instructed, handing Hermione a glass filled with a green coloured liquid. Hermione drank it and pulled a face that shouted 'gross.' Despite the horrible taste, it made her head ache quickly vanished.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to see if her memory was correct.

"Well, Mr. Potter hit you with a Surranius curse…" Madame Pomfrey trailed off.

Ron looked down at his shoes with a depressed face. Hermione looked back up at Madame Pomfrey for her to continue. The witch sighed.

"It's a dark curse that you would have learned to block in Defense Against The Dark Arts classes. I never would have expected a student to use it on another one…" she trailed off again.

Hermione was getting frustrated. "Madame Pomfrey, I don't mean to sound rude, but can you please tell me what it's all about?"

"I-I'm sorry, dear. Well, the curse is meant for a man. The female form of it is Surrani. The curse is meant to hit the man, and create a throbbing pain in his lower area. Other than that, it also effects the brain, making it light. It takes a total turn when being performed on a female, though. For the next week, you will experience head aches, and you may feel a bit light headed. There is a possibility that you may faint occasionally, but we will deal with that later. The main thing is… you may die."

Everything seemed to go silent at that time. Hermione had soaked it all in, but wasn't believing it. Ron was closing his eyes so tight that the tears dared to fall. But the silence was broken.

"No," a weak voice was hear. The squeaking of a bed was heard and everyone turned to look at the person on a bed at the other side of the room. "She can't die."

"Mr. Malfoy! This is none of your business to be ease dropping on!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. Hermione turned to look at him. He had bandages wrapped around his chest (visible because he was without a shirt) and his left arm had an awful bruise on it. He had a black eye on his left eye which looked painful as well.

Hermiones eyes filled with tears that she did not bother to hold in. "What did he do to you…"

"Well, dear. Mr. Malfoy was hit with many physical attacks that just hit him hard. Actually, with my potions, he'll be fine in about three days."

"Hermione!" Everyone turned abruptly to look at Ron. "Who cares about Malfoy! Don't you get it? You might die! I don't want to loose you…" Hermione immediately turned over to the subject of herself.

"Madame Pomfrey, can it be cured?" Hermione asked, tears now clouding her vision.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "We're trying to find the cure. This has never happened before."

Hermione closed her eyes and fell back into her bed. Ron got up and sat on her bed. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl and hugged her tightly. Madame Pomfrey left them alone at that time.

"Get your hands off her, Weasley," Draco yelled from across the room. Even in such a horrid state, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the fact that Draco was so overly confident and protect, even in a hospital bed with broken limbs.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're the reason she's in this mess!" Ron protested. Hermione winced as Ron yelled, forgetting he was right beside her.

"_Me_? It's Potter's damn fault! He not only half **killed** Hermione, but he intended it to be on me, as if he hasn't done enough to me!" Draco yelled back, gesturing to his leg and chest.

"Stop it, both of you." Hermione whispered, just loud enough for Draco to hear across the room. "Draco, he's my best friend. He's always allowed to hug me, and, Ron, Dracos my boyfriend…" She looked over to Draco to see if she was correct. He smiled and nodded back to her. "… And I hope you can accept that."

Ron made a face at Draco before turning back to Hermione. "So, since we're on the topic, how'd it happen?"

Hermiones eyes went wide as she saw Draco smirk from across the room. No! She had to say something before he-

"It all started when some butterbeer spilt on her chest. I generously licked it off for her."

"Draco!" Hermione squeaked. Ron eyes blazed.

"Hermione! It didn't even start in a nice way? You just let him make out with you? I knew he wasn't lying when we had that chat!"

"Ron! It wasn't so random! He was trying to wipe it off!"

"Hermione… So all of a sudden you guys were a pair?" Ron looked back at Draco.

"Well, then Hermione instantly fell for me," Draco continued in his cocky state. Hermione smirked.

"No, Ron. There was a much longer story. You see, it really started when Draco got jealous of Seamus and I, and he went wild every time I was with him. That's when he got into the fight with him. Then he helped me with Harry…" She drifted off remember Harry promising never to do anything like this again.

"And then she rewarded me," Draco announced proudly, remembering the kiss.

"What? Hermione what does he mean?" Ron asked, curiosity and worry filling his eyes.

Hermione glared at Draco, "Nothing, Ron. It was just a small kiss…" Ron's eyes went wide, but begged her to continue on with the story.

"Anyways, then you came over for a chat and a lot of stuff came out that you shouldn't have heard…"

Ron cut in, "And he kissed you then, too."

"Oh a lot more than kissing went on," Draco smirked.

"What?" Ron burst. Hermione slowly departed from Ron's arms and walked over to Draco. The blond boy stared in fear.

"You prat! Let me finish the damn story!" Hermione exclaimed before hitting Dracos leg, causing him to yelp. She sat on the side of his bed and Ron soon came closer, sitting on the bed beside Dracos. Draco slipped his arm around Hermiones waist, but Ron grinned as Hermione slapped it away. "Anyways, then we kind of bonded in potions class-"

"He was feeling you up!" Ron yelled.

"Other than that!" Hermione yelled back. "Now just shut up!" Ron went silent and looked down.

"Anyways, after some stuff, Draco and I talked over our feelings and just decided to go with them. It was kept a secret for a while, but then at the dance…" Draco pulled her closer to him and they looked into each others eyes.

"Well don't go mushy on me!" Ron said with a disgusted face. At that moment, an energetic brunette burst into the room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over to the beds, sending a glare at Malfoy. "I'm so sorry!"

"Get away from me, Harry," Hermione whispered, trying not to show the fear and hurt that she held behind the wall of her eyes.

"No, listen! I never meant to hurt you! Never in a million years!" Harry tried.

Hermione stood up to face him. "Harry, I might die! And Draco? Harry, I love him! I really do! Yet you still tried to kill him! How can I ever forgive you?"

"Please hear me out!" Harry pleaded as he took a step closer, only to be faced with a now standing Ron.

"Back away, Harry," Ron told him in a hushed voice. His eyes glimmered with something fierce, and Harry stepped back.

"Ron?" Harry whispered, still freaked out.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron hissed. Harrys eyes traveled over to where Draco was stoking Hermiones hair.

"Young man, get out!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, scampering into the room. Harry quickly sprinted out of the room. "Ronald, would you be a dear and fetch Hermione a glass of water? I need to be off."

"Sure thing, Madame Pomfrey," Ron replied as he got up and walked through an open door way that led to another room.

Hermione took this time to turn to Draco. She ran her finger gently over his bruised eye. She sighed. "Look what he did to you…"

Draco closed his eyes to her touch as he wrapped an arm around her stomach. "It's alright, really. It'll all go away after I take a few potions. I'm worried about you, though." She bent down and gave him a soft kiss as she continued to trace the bruises on his arm. What they didn't know was that Ron was watching them from the doorway. _'I really wish there was a reason not to believe it, but now there isn't_' he thought as he watched them. They looked so in love, even after a short while.

Ron finally decided it was time to make his entrance, and started walking towards them. He handed the water to Hermione. "Thanks, Ron," she said before gulping down the liquid in the glass.

"I think I should go, guys. I have to go to class now that Hermione's up and running," Ron replied with a frown. Hermione hugged him good bye and lay beside Draco. He immediately plunged his head into her soft hair, snuggling against her neck. Hermione laughed and looked down as at him as his delicate blond hair tickled her chin.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked, blowing some of his hairs. He mumbled something into her neck that she didn't catch, but it sent chills down her as his hot breath grazed her skin. "What was that?"

"I'm getting comfortable," he mumbled a little louder. She smiled down at him as she felt him gently kiss one spot on her neck a few times.

"Isn't it suppose to be the girl sleeping on the boy instead of the other way around?" she asked him jokingly.

"Shut up. Who made you the queen of logical responses? Why if I wasn't so tired I'd…" She heard him mutter.

"Oh, you'd what?" she asked, interested in his reply.

"I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk in the morning," he replied cockily. She felt him smirk against her.

"Draco! You horny twirp!" she whispered. He laughed to himself as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. They both sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Draco was the first to fall asleep, slowly followed by Hermione.

&&&

Hermione woke up the next morning to meet a mans neck staring right back at her. She could also feel a strong arm around her and a chest beating against hers. Apparently they had switched positions in their sleep. She could have woken up like this every day. She immediately shot up, waking the drowsy figure beside her as well. "What's wrong, 'Mi?" he asked.

"What happened? Why am I in a bed with you?" she looked around wildly, her memory slowly coming back.

"Because I banged you like the neighbours door," he said seriously before turning into pure joking sarcasm, "And this broken chest and bruises sure made it more exhilarating."

She looked back at Draco and smiled, looking over him. She had almost forgotten that he was bandaged and in a hospital wing. "Well I don't mind being able to have you shirtless all the time," she replied, running a finger along his collarbone.

"I wish I could say the same to you," he replied suggestively. She hit him playfully on the arm, forgetting his bruise. He winced.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Hermione looked over to the small table beside them to find two trays with two breakfasts, both complete with a variety of morning foods. She delicately picked up a piece of bacon and brought it to Draco, placing it in his mouth. He ate it and sent her a lop-sided grin. "I'm not paralyzed, 'Mione – Not that I mind being fed by a lovely lady." They ate their breakfast and Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"How are you two holding up?" she asked, smiling at the couple. She had had them both in here before, but never so adorably close.

"Wonderfully."

"Great."

"Good to hear," she said as she took the trays off of the table and proceeded into the other room. She came back to be greeted with a question from a depressed looking Miss Granger.

"Madame Pomfrey, can you tell me if you've found a cure for my… well… situation?"

"Actually, dear, we're close on our way to." Another question was followed

"And… uh," Hermione blushed, "Am I allowed to stay with Malfoy until he's better?"

Madame Pomfreys eyes widened. "Oh my, it's against the rules…"

"I promise I won't be of any trouble!" Hermione quickly enforced.

"She promises!" Draco piped in.

The nurses eyes softened. "Alright. Fine."

&&

The morning went on splendidly as Draco and Hermione talked casually and read, or read to each other. A stain had to be placed on their wonderful red shirt, though, as a famous, green-eyed boy stumbled through the doors.

"Come now, Mr. Potter, I think you're over exaggerating!" The couple heard Madame Pomfrey exclaim as she began to put an ice pack under Harrys foot. He sat in the bed right across from theirs (because their were only two beds being used, they started from the door).

"Oh, but it stings badly!" he winced fakely as the nurse left him without a response.

"What are you in here for, bastard?" Draco demanded as he glared at Harry.

Harry put on an innocent face before replying. "I hurt my leg."

"Bulshit!" Draco protested.

"Shhhhhh," Hermione calmed him as she rubbed his arms, which only enraged Harry.

"Hermione, how can you touch that ferret?" he seethed.

"Harry! What part of this did you not soak in yet? We're together now, and happy! You're just going to have to deal with it! And I thought you were my friend. You've done enough to ruin these past months."

Harry sighed and looked down in a bit of shame. It was the second time he had physically hurt her. His attention was brought back up when he heard Draco and Hermione whispering to each other. Why did they insist on making him so jealous? He loved Hermione so much, but they continued to build up an unknown rage inside of him.

A couple of hours past as they sat silently, each finding their own way to pass the time. Hermione had taken out an old magazine from a bag of her things that a house elf had brought her. She had been flipping through the pages until she found something and nudged Draco.

"Hmm? What is it, 'Mi?" Harry cringed at the nickname.

"I'm going to give you a quiz, and you have to pick one of two answers."

"Sounds fun, go ahead," Draco finally turned his full attention to her.

"Alright. What can always make you happy when you're feeling down? Your best friend – or ice cream?"

"How about my _girlfriend_?" he teased as he tickled her slightly.

"Draco!" she squealed as she hit his hands away. "Okay, I'll count that as your best friend. Now, Are you afraid of public speaking?"

"Definitely not!" She smiled.

"How often do you make your bed? Rarely or most days?"

"Never! That's what house elves are for!"

"You're so mean to house elves! You know that? Of course you do…" she muttered. Her protective attitude towards the creatures always ate her on the inside. "Anyways, the type of stuff you wear to school is entirely dependent upon your mood or the latest trends?"

"Honey, I _am_ the latest trend," he said in a high-pitched voice. Harry laughed from across the room.

"Well then, Draco. You're an outgoing, fearless and confident gal – unafraid of public speaking! On a date, you prefer an amusement park to a move, showing that you are a thrill-seeker. Something scarlet will accent your excellent leadership skills, or wear its more romantic counterpart, pink! Since you don't have any trouble expressing yourself, these colors merely introduce your booming, loving personality!"

"**Rubbish**! Draco would look much better in a softer violet shade," A voice from the door came. The three of them turned to see a very confident looking Blaise leaning on the door side.

"Blaise, my man," Draco called out, matching Blaises cocky state.

"And, apparently, your _woman_," Blaise replied, signaling to Hermione as he walked over in front of their bed. Draco sent him a knowing smirk, and Hermione blushed.

"She's not his woman…" Harry muttered to himself. Blaise, unfortunately for Harry, had heard this and walked to the edge of Harrys bed.

"What's that, Potter? She very well is his woman, but no need to be jealous. You may fancy bad boys like Draco, but I'm open 24/7!" Blaise smirked before licking his thumb and running it down his chest suggestively. This cracked both Hermione and Draco up while Harry cringed.

"I'm not gay, Blaise. So shut up… Gross" Harry spat, getting the disgusting after-thought.

Blaise ignored his comment and walked back over to the couple on the other bed. "So how's it going?"

"Pretty good! I have the most wonderful company." Draco replied, holding Hermione closely. "Oh ya, except for Mr. Passive Aggressive over there."

Blaise sniggered as he saw Harrys eyes widen like two baked pies. "Ya, look! He still can't stop staring. Did I turn you on, Potter?" he asked as he shook his chest at him as if he was a human maraca. (A/N: I really don't know how to spell that! Sorry!"

"Stop it, Blaise! He's not gay. You, on the other hand, are kind of acting on the edge," Hermione interrupted, eyeing Blaise.

"You know it's all fun and games, Hun," he winked at her. "So, you slept with Drake last night, eh? I can only imagine…" He continued, finishing with a whistle.

Hermione fell back into Draco's arms and looked up at him. "Well defend our innocence!" she exclaimed after his bit of silence.

"Oh, right. No, Blaise, she didn't just sleep with me. Can't you see how exhausted she is? Ya, we had a **wild** one!"

"Ugh!" Hermione detached herself from Draco and got up, hearing the two boys laugh behind her. She walked over to Harrys bed and sat at the end of it, making sure to avoid his hurt leg. She gave a little 'Ahem' before speaking. "So Harry, how are you feeling?"

Draco and Blaise were whispering and laughing from their side, but Hermione paid no attention to them. "I'm pretty good, now." Harry smiled at her. He was still impressed on how she had bothered to stand up for him before. Her still-strong friendship made him regret every one of his mistakes even more. While he was thinking, Hermione had moved up on the bed so that she was closer to him.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you…" _Yes, Hermione, I love you too, and I want to be together as well!_ "About your actions," _Shit_, "I know it's hard for you to keep things bottled up inside, but you can't. You'll always end up taking it out on people physically. I really shouldn't be talking about it now, seeing as Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are over there, but I was just here, so…" Harry laughed at her nicknames for them, but then looked at her seriously.

"I know, Hermione. I couldn't help it. It's just, well, we were acting so normally, and I didn't want to talk about feelings because you were happy. Then he came out of no where…" His eyes flashed over his hands as he looked down in memory.

He blinked when he saw another hand come into view and take hold of one of his. He looked up at Hermione. "I know." He wanted to cry right there, but men didn't cry.

"Hermione! Don't hold his hand!" Draco shrieked. Hermione turned her head and sent him a glare that screamed '**Back Off**.'

"We'll talk some more about this later, okay?" she said. Harry just nodded as she got up and kissed his forehead. She then returned to her place – in Dracos arms. He held her extremely close and sent Harry an icy glare.

"Careful, Drake. You're face might get stuck like that."

A/N: How'd you like it? A little teen-on-teen there, eh? Well not much of a plot in that one, I'm sorry. I just thought that they needed some down time. Like… they're stuck in a hospital wing…

By the way, that quiz was from a magazine. I didn't make it! I really should have gotten a more interesting one, though…

Review please!


	16. Much More Than A Threat

A/N: Yes, the last quote from the last chapter was Blaise. Sorry for the confusion.

**_Chapter Sixteen: Much More Than A Threat  
_**  
Two days later, Draco was back on his feet and both him and Hermione were forced to continue through out their normal routines, along with going back to the Heads Room. Madame Pomfrey was still working on the cure for Hermione, but was going a bit slowly. Hermione and Harry had also talked. Although Hermione was still insecure and angry with Harry, they decided not to let it affect their friendship. They were the trio, and nothing could change that.

&& The First Day Back &&

They had missed the morning of classes, due to the fact that Draco had over slept with the sleeping potion Pomfrey had gave him (so that he would not move, making it easier for his wounds to heal). Hermione had also slept in, and Madame Pomfrey didn't bother waking her up. It was already seven thirty in the evening.

"Hermione! Get down here!" Draco called from the bottom of her staircase. There was a prefects meeting which they were daringly close to being late for.

"Alright already!" She called back as she opened the door. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with two pieces of hair in thick ringlets framing her face. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that had a round collar which dipped into a small V in the center. With this, she wore a jean skirt and black stilettos. She looked up to see Draco smirking at her. She blinked. "What?"

"Seems like someone wants to remind the Prefects of who the Queen of Beauty is," Draco teased as he hooked arms with her and led her out.

It seemed like a wonderful evening. That ship was slowly sailing, though.

The couple walked into the Room of Requirements to find all the prefects staring at them in awe. He looked over to Blaise and raised an eyebrow questionably. It was only Blaise, Harry and Ginny who were not surprised to see them together. The Halloween Dance flashed through Dracos and Hermiones minds as they came to realization.

"So it's true," a sassy sixth year from slytherin stated. "He is dating the filthy little mudblood."

Hermione, known to react to the insulting name, slowly strode over to the girl in what looked like a threatening way.

"I am not a filthy little mudblood, Miss Hills," Hermione hissed as the room went silent, "I am your Head Girl, and the only filthy thing here is your mouth, which I suggest you shut." 

Draco smiled as he turned his head to look at the ground, letting out an impressed whistle. Victoria, on the other hand, was glaring knives at Hermione.

"But it is true, right? You two are dating, right?" Michael Sheppard, a ravenclaw boy, called from the back of the group.

"You'd best hope not, Draco, or else slytherin will never let you live it down," Victoria answered for the couple. At this point, Ginny rolled her eyes at the snotty girl.

"Will you shut up, Victoria? Just because Hermione can actually hold on to a good man, doesn't mean you have to hassle the both of them about it."

"What would you know, Weasley?"

Ginny smirked her all-knowing smirk. "Because Charles has never been better."

"No you didn't!" Victoria shrieked as she pounced on Ginny. Blaise quickly rushed to the scene and dragged the crazy girl off of Ginny.

"Awh! Blaise! Both of you are disgraces to the slytherin house!" Victoria cried.

"You seriously need to get your head checked, Victoria. Draco is the _king_ of slytherin. He can do no wrong. As for me; no worries," Blaise replied smoothly as he sat back into his comfy chair.

Draco and Hermione just watched the two as the room broke out into whispers.

"Quiet, all of you!" Draco barked as he sat in his Head Boy chair, "We have some plans to discuss."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was horrible," Hermione announced as her, Draco and Blaise burst into the common room, all exhausted from the non-stop questioning meeting.

"You thought that was bad? Just wait until tomorrow in class!" Blaise sighed as he made his way over to the kitchen, and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"And, Draco, you seemed to be of few words in there," Hermione pointed out skeptically.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Sorry, I've decided go against my house and family beliefs in order to date a girl'?" Dracos sarcastic answer dripped through his lips.

"Well not in those words exactly!" Hermione huffed as she shooed Blaise out of the kitchen and began to make hot chocolate for the three of them.

Blaise, with his attention turned away from the kitchen, decided to join the conversation, "Hermione, he's right. He's dead enough as it is."

"Exactly! I'm just lucky I don't have to return to the slytherin common room every night. That would be suicide in the making!" Draco continued as he joined Hermione in the kitchen. "What the bloody hell are you making now?"

"Hot chocolate. Now, sit down, " She replied firmly as she stirred the liquid in the three mugs one by one.

"Hot chocolate my ass. I like chocolate cold – room temperature maybe, but not hot," Draco mumbled to himself as he and Blaise took a seat on the large sofa. Hermione soon came and squeezed herself between the two close sitting boys as she laid the tray with the drinks on the table.

She took her cup and gently sipped the hot substance. Draco and Blaise hesitantly followed. Draco put his cup down after a few sips and turned to Hermione. "What if it doesn't work out?"

She turned to him, confused. "Work out in what way?"

"I mean what if the people don't accept us?" He asked, trying desperately to avoid all eye contact as he found the floor suddenly interesting.

Hermione sighed. "That's all you're worried about, isn't it? You being accepted and respected so highly by the most arrogant and conceded group of people in the world," she started, growing into her well-known angry tone, "Well, Draco Malfoy, I accepted you against my house. You're going to have to pick between the two." With that, she walked into her room with frightening calm as Draco and Blaise looked over her. It was a few minutes before any of them spoke.

"Did you hear what she called slytherins?" Blaise asked, clearly insulted. Draco paid no attention to his words, though. He just took deep breathes.

"She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand my house, father, blood or expectations. Word of our relationship will undoubtedly leak to my father. He's a death eater! He wouldn't even blink while giving her the 'avada'! And the slytherins will pulverize her."

"Too true, mate." Blaise agreed, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

&&

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Head Girls Dormitory Door, Hermione was listening to their conversation. Her face was in full-shock mode as she heard Dracos little speech. It was almost as if she had forgotten who he was, who he was dealing with, what house he was in, and who his father was. Her sudden realization was interrupted, though, as she heard him speak again.

"But if I had to choose between it all, I'd choose her." She let out a frustrated moan. He just had to make himself so perfect, didn't he?

"Wow," the voice of Blaise came, "Seems a little soon to be falling in love with this girl, Drake. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Draco sighed and let out a grunt. "Yeah… Commitment." They both laughed, as Hermione grinned on the other side.

"Did you shag her yet, though?" Blaise asked. Hermione pressed her ear against the door, straining to hear his answer. Draco took a moment before answering.

"Yeah… yeah, we did," he replied from his own little world which he was now in. Blaise smirked and snapped his fingers in front of Dracos face. Draco immediately came back to the world.

"Well, how was it?" Blaise continued, smiling mischievously. Draco mimicked the smile back at him.

"Indescribable," he answered back, sending Blaise into a gaping state.

"That good, eh? So when did you crack the little virgin?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Hah! First of all, she wasn't a virgin," Draco replied as Blaise gave him a rather surprised face, "Second of all, it was before the relationship even started."

"Whoa! So you went out with her anyways?" Blaise continued with the questions.

"Yes… What's wrong with that?" Draco asked, truly confused.

Blaise cocked up an eyebrow. "You never do that."

&&&&

The two love birds woke up the next morning in a pretty normal state. It was the first day going to classes as a couple. It didn't sound like much, but it was.

Draco was patiently waiting for his significant other (A/N: -laughs hysterically for some odd reason.- ) on the large sofa when Hermione finally came out of her room. She was wearing black jeans with a short chain at the top, and a black shirt with a jagged, red design on it. Her hair was in a big, red clip at the back which let a bit of it come out at the top. She had on some thick mascara and lip gloss that had the slightest hint of red. On her feet were some black, red and grey skater shoes. She smiled at Draco. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black dress shirt, entirely open, showing his tight white undershirt.

"Going for a bit of a different style today, are we?" He asked as he smiled back and hooked arms with hers. She just shrugged as they opened the door and stepped out.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked while walking through the halls.

"Yeah. So, what are we doing when we get to the Great Hall? Are we just separating or doing something?" she questioned curiously. Draco smirked at her.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked suggestively.

"Ugh, never mind."

They came to the entrance and looked at each other before slowly walking in. All heads turned towards the couple – some in awe, some in hate. The two looked at each other and Hermione turned to go to the Gryffindor table, but, before she could take a step, Draco pulled her into a hard kiss. All the students gasped at the scene as Draco held her tighter. He finally let her go, and looked into her shocked eyes. The simultaneously separated to their different tables, bombarded with questions.

Over at the Slytherin Table…

Draco, being the guy he was, could shut up anyone with just one of his glares, which he did. He shut up everyone except the girl who couldn't shut up…

"But Drakie! You kissed her filthy lips!" Pansy cried beside Dracos helpless ear.

"Shut up, Parkinson. Her lips are perfectly clean, unlike yours," Draco replied, pointing at her lips as if she had food on them. She quickly whipped out a mirror and started examining her mouth. Thankfully, Blaise took a seat next to him.

"Drakie! There is **nothing** on my lips!" Pansy huffed in frustration.

"Oh, but there is something right there," Blaise said, pointing to her cheek.

Pansy gaped as she started to scratch her cheek rapidly, staring at his finger.

"Oiy, Pansy! What are you doing? You can't scratch off ugliness!" Blaise said loudly so that the whole part of the table that could see her heard. Everyone started laughing, including Draco, and Blaise smirked as her face went extremely red. Pansy turned her attention back to Draco.

"But Drakie, don't you love me? How could you go out with that mudblood?" She whined, grabbing his arm tightly.

He quickly pried her off of him before answering, "Let's see; She's hot, she's funny, she's nice, she's smart, and she doesn't cling. I guess she's just everything I love – which is **NOT YOU**!"

This sent Blaise into a fit of man giggles as he tried to hide his laughter from Pansy behind Draco.

"So, Victoria was right then? You have disgrace us, Draco!" Pansy hissed. Draco, surprisingly, just cocked up an eyebrow.

"Victoria, eh? You two sluts both have to leave me alone. I have never disgraced my house, and I haven't yet. Does everyone agree?" He replied icily as he looked at all the students around them. They all nodded their head loyally and went back to their food.

Over at the Gryffindor Table…

"I'm so proud of you!" Ginny squealed as she engulfed Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione smiled at her and looked over to Ron and Harry for a reaction. Harry was looking down at his plate, fidgeting with his fork. Ron, on the other hand, gave her a weak smile. She wasn't happy with their reactions, but they were what she expected. She wasn't going to mope around, hoping that her friends would be happy that she was dating their worst enemy. No, she knew better.

She piled her plate with food and looked over at Draco. It seemed that he was having a much harder time with acceptance than she was. But was he?

"I knew it," came a voice behind Hermione. She turned around to come face to, well, chest with Seamus. Hermione cocked up an eyebrow and looked up at him, not bothering to stand.

"You knew _what_?" 

"That you had a thing for him," he replied with a flicker of disappointment in his angry eyes.

"Seamus, what's wrong with you? We went out once, and now you act like we were married," Hermione said skeptically. Harrys and Rons muffled chuckles could be heard from behind her.

"I know that…" he mumbled as his puppy dog eyes drew their gaze to his shoes. She hated how boys could make her feel bad. Weren't the girls suppose to be the ones who looked adorable? Apparently not.

She didn't have anytime to say anything, though, because Seamus had hurriedly left the hall, leaving Hermione to stare at the empty air.

"Well that was uncalled for," Ginny spoke beside Hermione.

"Loser," Ron coughed, causing Harry to laugh so hard that he had to spit out his bacon – which caused Ron to laugh out his. This of course, caused the domino effect as Hermione and Ginny went through the same act.

"Ron, you're so mean!" Ginny scolded after wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Oh, please, Ginny! Harry told me how you told off Victoria!"

"She had it coming!"

"So did Seamus!"

At this point, Hermione looked around. Everyone still had their eyes on either her or Draco. She wondered how long they could watch her in such a boring state. A squeal was heard from the slytherin table and she looked over to see Pansy practically molesting Draco. He pried her off of her and some words were said. He then looked up at Hermione and they locked eyes. He sent her a lop-sided grin and winked at her, making her feel butterflies go wild in her stomach. Yes, he still had that effect on her. Suddenly, he got up and left the Hall. He was definitely up to something…

&&&

Draco quickly spotted Victoria leaving the Hall and waited a while before he would go after her. He took a glance at the gryffindor table to find a certain Hermione staring back at him. He sent her a grin and winked at her before deciding it was time to go after Victoria before she got out of sight.

Draco Malfoy walked down the halls quickly as he caught up to the black haired girl. "Victoria."

The long black hair suddenly flipped around as the girl turned around to find Draco standing directly behind her. "Uh um yes, Draco?" Was that a hint of fear that he heard?

"Care to tell me about this 'disgrace' bulshit that you have been spreading around the school?"

"Yes. I spread it – like butter on a roll," she replied, smiling at her way-too-corny simile.

"I suggest you stop," he threatenly took a step closer to her, "Because you're precious whore, pansy, won't be there to save you when I ring you're neck for you're big mouth." He did a swift turn to leave when he heard a reply from the smirking girl.

"Was that a threat, Malfoy?"

He turned back around and looked at her with a dangerous eyes. "No." This caused her smirk to grow a lot cockier. "It was much more." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Victoria in a rather dumbstruck state.

**A/N**: That was a very short chapter, and I'm sorry! It took to long as well. I've just been unbelievably busy so I decided to at least give you this sorry excuse for a chapter. I know it's not really that worth reviewing, but I'd appreciate if you did anyways! Thanks for reading.

Sassy Smirk


	17. Duel In The Dark

A/N: Not much to say. But I shall talk to my fabulous reviewers!

**Tera McCaslin**: Thank you lol! It's great to know that, even at my worst, I can make people happy! Yes, oh yes, the challenge is on.

**gary loves sporks**: I had a lot of fun writing the reactions, although I think there should be some more from the gryffindors which I shall try to sneak in.

**Jameth**: Well, you just made my day great!

**Anna-Belle Malfoyx3**: No worries, girl. Even the slightest review is appreciated. Thanks.

**NeoAddctee**: Lol well if I told you then you would be surprised!

**mysteriouscharm**: Ya I love writing with Draco because you can make him show his emotions and hide them, because he does both, and it doesn't hurt the effect.

**DragonMisstress325**: I hope you had fun swimming!

**Just Y**: I love your review, lol! Because that is how I picture my stories in my head; like a movie would be. I happen to really like my chapter 14 too (if I may say so myself) so far, but I also like chapter 11 and chapter 13 was a lot of fun to write. The only thing I didn't like about my chapter 14 was my cheesy ending lol. Did you guys notice that? Hah. But, yeah, that song worked really well with it, especially if you listen to it while reading the thing.

Anyways, my pretties, on to the story!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Duel In The Dark  
_**  
Dracos POV:

I couldn't believe that bloody wench. I suppose she thinks she's popular for being able to spread these idiotic rumors. She just doesn't have a life.

I swiftly walked back to the Common Room where I retrieved my books and set off for class. I spotted Hermione on the way walking with the two blubbering idiots. Oh yes, and Giddy Ginny was there too, over-congratulating my girlfriend.

I sat down in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and looked up at the teacher. Professor Figgle was a favourite teacher amongst the students so far this year. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes that reminded you of halloween for some odd reason. He loved to have fun with the students, and that's why they liked him…

End of Dracos POV.

Hermiones POV:

"Good morning class! Today we will be practicing some of the spells that we have been learning with your partners," Professor Figgle instructed as he clapped his hands for silence. "I expect to hear forms of the indisium, ferlactimis, andrectus and suptalon curses being used. I want to see you block each and every one of them. And please, class, no fooling around. We don't want heads to roll, not today."

Nevilles hand was the only one to raise a hand in the whole class. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

The boy seemed to tremble nervously as he asked his question. "And… and what if we fail to block the curses, professor?"

"Well then I hope this lesson will ensure that you pay more attention in class and will next time be much more prepared." Neville gulped, and the professor continued. "Partner up with who you feel suitable with. I understand that all of you would enjoy being with your friends, but try to be with someone who can match up to your skill. When you have you're partner, please come up to my desk so that I can write you down and then you may proceed into the dueling room."

Ron, Harry and I looked at each other. I sighed, knowing Ron and Harry were both bound to pair up.

"Hermione, I'll be with you," Harry surprisingly spoke up.

Ron gave Harry a glare and took Hermiones hand. "No, I will. We can't have him throwing anymore spells at you," Ron spat. He was right. I still didn't trust Harry all that much. Apparently Professor Figgle had overheard our conversation as he piped in to solve the problem.

"I suggest that the Head Boy and the Head girl partner up," came the voice of the professor. Harry and Ron both gaped at the professor. I looked to the back of the room where Draco and Blaise, who I guessed had planned on being together, had the same expression as Harry and Ron. I felt wanted and unwanted at the same time. I noticed the whole class watching and whistling as Draco got up from his desk and walked over to mine. I was in pure shock. He never moved!

I got up and looked at his cocky smile. He seemed to be enjoying the increasing attention from the students. I nudged him as he winked back at his fellow slytherins. Itchy little prat! Shouldn't the slytherins be disgusted at this relationship, and not find it amusing at all? Did I blink and miss something?

Professor Figgle opened the large doors to the dueling room and Draco and I stepped in. Draco leaned into me to whisper into my ear. "Are you ready to be beat?"

"I don't know, are you?"

We found a spot in the large room and the professor came to start us off. "Now, students, I want you to start off with small spells and work your way up." We both nodded and looked at each other.

"Lambrioctus!" Draco shouted before I even had time to register that we had started. I quickly dodged it.

"Aphrocto!" I yelled back, but Draco countered it with ease.

"Indisi!"

"Terlana Feniti!"

At this point, other kids had began to enter the room and it was filling quite quickly. Ron and Harry had found their way beside us and were dueling. Blaise and Jacob Mulster had found their way on the other side of us.

"Ferlactimi!" Harry shot at Ron. The room was filled with different sorts of lights all flying at once. It almost looked as if they were having a firework show. I turned back to Draco just in time to block his Spectacrium spell.

"Hermanus!" I cried as a large blue light flew out of my wand. Draco's eyes went wide. In those split seconds I noticed that he didn't have the time to remember the counter spell. I watched as he fell to the floor in a push up position and shot back up. It was unbelievable how sexy he could be without meaning to.

(A/N: I'm fitting in the lyrics to Pedal To The Metal by Kazzer in hear in italics. It sounds really good with this scene, but if you don't want to read it , just skip the italics.)

_I'm like a 454 with the four on the floor  
Deuce coupe comin' at ya avoiding the capture  
Far from stock I'm chopped and ready to rock   
In the city of steel catch me cruisin' down the block  
But nowadays is difficult I'm out on my own  
Drive an 86 jetta hopin' that I could do better  
But my car keeps me humble in the concrete jungle  
Despite the wear and tear it seems to always get me there_

He popped back up and got his wand out straight infront of him. We started circling each other, never breaking contact as I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Show me what your father taught you." My statement turned many heads as Draco smirked at my words.

"Fine. But, remember, you told me to." We circled one my time before he let out another word. "Westraco!"

Oh, I've read about that one before! I quickly blocked it with a counter spell. "Sensadiam!" He slightly shifted his weight, successfully dodging it. It was time to think outside of the school books.

"Rectantro!" A yellow light sent a binding string around me, squeezing me painfully.

"Ugh! Snepparia," I muttered as it quickly disappeared. I slowly climbed back up as I kept my wand pointed at my opponent.

_Rebuilt the motor 'cause she decided to blow  
And what do you know someone stole my stereo  
When it's time to go I put my foot on the floor  
Let the diesel do the work I ain't complaining no more  
Highways and straight-aways off roads and open roads  
No matter where I go I'll be makin' the show  
And it's kinda like life when life treats you good  
It's not what on the outside it's whats under the hood_

"Panticus," he muttered as a green light came at me. I quickly spun around, moving to my left, dodging the spell.

"Cryptin!" I hissed as a red light hit him as two cuffs appeared on his hands. He immediately fell to the ground. I was sure I had him.

I strode over to Draco with my wand pointed at him. He was struggling fiercely. "What the hell did you do?" he exclaimed. Oh, daddy didn't teach you that one?

"Cryptinus curse. Creates two painful, heavy cuffs on the victims hands that will bring them to the ground, easily." At this point, he smirked. What the hell was he smirking at? He was the one on the ground!

_Put the pedal to the medal and I'm off ain't never getting lost  
Which way will I turn when roads cross  
Put the pedal to the metal a little more and it's scary  
But one thing's for sure keep my foot on the floor  
Put the pedal to the medal and I'm off ain't never getting lost  
Which way will I turn when roads cross  
Put the pedal to the metal a little more and it's scary  
But one thing's for sure keep my foot on the floor_

He flung his body around, holding himself up with his hands, and kicked my knees, sending me to the ground. He strained to turn his wrist towards me and pointed his wand accordingly. "Refendio!" I shot up into the air and crashed back down to the floor. I sprang up and walked etremely fast to him, muttering every hurtful spell I could think of.

He blocked each one of them with complete ease. He was really pissing me off.

My thoughts were interrupted. "Dacrioti." I was too angry to counter it. I just tilted y head to the right and let it fly by. The little bugger smirked at my action.

_It doesn't matter what you drive it's how you drive what you got  
Discipline you could win just let the tires spin and begin  
The journey of life with each stride meet me on the other side  
Let me know when you arrive sometimes we collide  
Be sure that you're insured got the back up plan alternative program  
Who I am doesn't reflect material wealth my vehicle approaches stealth   
All the fools want to show off and shoot off their mouths  
I'm comin' with the wickedness so I can take them out with my style   
style style style style when I bust the true school watch this hip hop_

"Lendenda!" I screamed as a purple light departed from my wand. I watched as it hit him before he could open his mouth and sent him spinning. It reminded me of second year. That was genuis.

"Acrodia!" I was sent crashing into the hard stone beside me. I felt a bit off blood trickle down the back of my head. Something bad was going to happen soon or later.

_Put the pedal to the medal and I'm off  
Put the pedal to the medal and I'm off  
Pedal to the medal and I'm off_

With a '62 bird and I'm out like that and I'm out  
With a '62 bird and I'm out like that and I'm out

"Heractus." Suddenly, I was pressed aginst the wall and I couldn't move. Draco walked over to me with a grin that couple cause me to slap him if only I could. "I should use this spell more often," he whispered into my ear and he pressed against me. "Inluminatus." It went suddenly dark around our area. It was obvious that no one could see us. I was a little scared. I felt kisses trail down my neck and around my collarbone that caused my heart to flutter involuntarily. A hand crept up my skirt and started to play with the rim of my panties. Oh god…

"Draco, what are you doing?" I hissed as he sucked on my neck. I didn't get an answer as I felt his hand lift my shirt. My hands were pinned against the wall and I couldn't do anything to stop the situation that was taking place. I almost felt like I was forced into it, but I liked it. I was scaring myself. He roughly tugged off my shirt and unhooked my bra. What if someone found us?

I felt his warm mouth engulf one of my nipples as his tongue flicked over it. I couldn't help but moan. I wanted to run my hands all over him, but they couldn't move. I felt him suck hard and then move to the other one. His hand was now playing with my curls inside my panties. He muttered something and I could now move my legs. He pulled my pants off, lacking a gentle touch, and started to slide his hand up my legs until he reached his treasure. He pushed my wet panties to the ground and let his tongue slip between my wet, bare thighs. It slowly and teasingly moved upward until it plunged into me. I wrapped my legs around his had as he ravaged me. I moaned loudly as his hands sqeezed my ass.

I spilled and he brought his head out. He stood up and looked at me with his lustful eyes as he licked his lips. He crashed his lips against mine as his tongue plunged into my mouth. My tongue equally fought for dominance as his had cupped my breast. He started to suck my neck intensely as I felt his erection between my thighs. I wrapped my legs around him and brought him closer. His animal eyes looked into mine as he unzipped his zipper and slipped out his large dick. I pulled him into me again and heard him groan. He wasted not time before entering me and thrusting against me hard. I felt my muscles contracting around him as he burried his face into my neck. I started to moan loudly as he muffled his with my skin. He finally came into me and I moaned his name as I came.

"Hello, Draco?" I heard a voice come. Draco quickly seperated from me and pulled himself back into his pants.

"Yo, Blaise. It's just me," Draco called out as I saw Blaise enter our dark circle.

"What are you do- Oh my god…" He smirked as he looked me over. I felt like I was a picture being examined.

"Draco! Get this spell off! He can't see me like this!" I cried at my grinning boyfriend.

He ignored me though, and turned to Blaise. "Jealous?"

"Heck yeah," Blaise mumbled as he walked over to me and trailed a finger down the middle of me until he reached my lower stomach.

"Hands off her," Draco spoke darkly. His friend immediately backed up.

"So that's what those animal sounds were?" Blaise asked.

"Oh ya. She's my little animal," Draco smiled and muttered a spell, letting my hands free. I quickly slid my clothes on and went to Draco, hugging him from behind.

"I can't believe you guys shagged right in the middle of a pack of students. It's genuis," Blaise further continued. Draco gave him a cocky look as did I. It did kind of feel dangerous. It wasn't as though I had a choice, though.

"You know me, always trying something new. So don't worry, we're coming out there in a second. Where's Jacob?"

"Oh, shit!" Blaises eyes widened as he ran out of our dark space. Draco turned around so that he could wrap his arms around me aswell.

"Next time, I will not be disabled," I said seriously. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"So you are promising me a next time? Fabulous."

I gaped at him. "No, I meant-" His lips brushed against mine softly, shutting me up. "Let's go back to class." We both walked out of the darkness, me in a mess. My clothes were wrinkled and my hair was fuzzing up. My lips were also visibly bruised.

"Hey, Hermione, where'd you go?" I heard Ron's voice from my side. I turned to him.

"Oh, no where," I replied as Harry joined us.

"You look like a mess, 'Mione," Harry implied as he cocked an angry eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well, Draco beat me really bad."

"He can't have beat you! You're Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I beat her, Weasley. I beat her hard." Dracos voice came as he walked up behind me and slapped my ass before wrapping his arms around my waist. Oh how I loved and hated him so much…

Rons and Harrys faces went into anger as they stared Draco down.

I sent them a nervous smile. "So… who wants to go to lunch?"

…  
…  
…

A/N: So, guys, how'd you like it? Yep, a little sex scene for you! And a dueling scene which I admit, wasn't all that. Please review. It makes me happy! I'm sorry it took so long. I was on vacation without a computer. I know what you're thinking, the horror! Well I'm also thinking of starting another story which I think would be interesting but I'm worried it might delay the chapters for this story. What do you say?


	18. Whispers And Giggles

A/N: Thank you for all of your fabulous reviews. They just, they just light me up inside . Okay, anyways, here's my explanation. My computer got zapped in a storm and my other computer wasn't working so I didn't have it for so long. Then I had to wait for the stupid internet to hook up. Not to mention school. I am SO sorry it took this long. This chapter I did quick with main points you need to know to prepare you for the next one which I WILL get working on. Thank god I left you with that last sex scene, eh? Haha!

**Chapter Eighteen: Whispers And Giggles**

I watched as my dearest Draco smacked the ass of that ugly slut and embarrassed her in front of all her friends. Yeah, it only made me want him more. The thought of him willingly touching her could make me shiver with both disgust and jealousy all rolled up into one hurling ball of fury. I had to squeal to the one person I knew would blurt it out like her life depended on it.

"Victoria, I think my Drakie just had sex with the mudblood!" I shrieked in a whisper kind of tone.

"Oh. My. God. Pansy, this is too good! Bad, but good!" She shrieked quietly back as we looked over at the stupid couple of bunnies and rainbows.

I raised my eyebrow as I tried to find the blue notes of her plan in the devious specks in her eyes. No luck. Thankfully, she was planning on telling me whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"I wonder what the whole school, not to mention Draco's father, will think when word spreads she's pregnant with Dearest Malfoy's baby," she smirked as her teeth shined in the small bit of candle light that randomly lit the room.

"What!" I squealed. "Who told you she was pregnant?" My eyes were now popping out of their sockets. I was suppose to be his baby mama!

"No one! Pay attention, Pansy! We're going to spread the rumor so that Draco's father and the slytherins will banish him!" Oooh. Now I got it.

"That's brilliant!"

"Yes, I know I am."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You sly dog. I still can't believed you banged her in class," Blaise commented unsuspectedly as I attempted to eat my lunch without looking at it, seeing as I was busy staring at Hermione.

"I know. That one is going down in bang history." I commented, not removing my eyes until I heard the slightest and suspicious giggle I knew all too well coming from further down the slytherin table. I shot my head out further to look down and saw Pansy and Victoria whispering and looking straight at me.

"Blaise, I think Victoria and Pansy are up to something," I whispered at the edge of my mouth to my friend beside me.

"Aren't they always up to something?" He replied carelessly as he stabbed his pasta in an annoying way, scratching the plate noisily.

"Yes, they are, and it's never anything good," I said in my all-knowing way that I did.

"How do you suppose we find out what they're babbling about this time?" He asked, now paying attention. Finally!

"I don't know. I guess we could just stall it for now, but how?" I didn't get an answer immediately but my eyes caught the quick action of Blaise picking up a hard orange and chucking it down the table, hitting pansy straight on the head and causing her to fall off the bench.

"Like that." Blaise and I laughed under our breathes as we listened to the pathetic squeaks of Parkinson.

"Ow! My head! What the bloody hell was someone doing? Who throws an orange?"

"Pansy… your forehead is swelling up!" Victoria whispered in a deadly terrified voice, as if the slightest smudge in someone's appearance was unacceptable.

"Shit! To the nurse!" Pansy ordered as they both ran out like the girls they were.

I laughed and looked back at Blaise, "Serves her right for all the head aches she gave me."

"Too right, Draco. Too right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione, tell me you didn't do what I think you did – and in class!" Ron gulped as his face matched the tomato sauce on his spaghetti.

"Okay, I won't," I replied childishly as I took a bite of my pasta.

"Hermione!" He choked as a piece of spaghetti was involuntarily breathed in to his mouth. Harry was unsurprisingly silent.

"Just eat, Ron."

"Did you hear that, Harry? She's a bad girl now!" Ron whispered to Harry in a joking way. Harry smiled at the thought and whispered something back to Ron that I missed.

"Hah! I bet she does!" Ron replied, ending the whispering.

"What did he say?" I asked, mouth gapping with confusion and interest.

"Not for your naughty ears," Harry teased as he stuck his tongue out at me as if he was six.

Ugh. I gave up. I was just about to wash down my lunch with my peach juice when I heard a whisper to my right. Further down the table, on the opposite side of mine, was Parvarti and Lavender, whispering and giggling. I cocked an eyebrow as if asking what the hell they were doing, and they quickly looked away. I looked behind me to Draco and he gave me a strange look which was returned with a firm meaningful one, by me. I got up from my seat and went to the door, hearing a pair of footsteps behind me which I knew were Draco's.

&&&&&

"Something's up," I stated.

"I know," Draco replied, as if he lived in my mind.

"Parvarti and Lavender were whispering and looking at me at lunch."

"Pansy and Victoria did the same to me."

"You don't think they_ saw_ us do you?" I panicked, my eyes going wide.

"If they did, we'd be in a top selling video right now," Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed down my neck as I stared out the window. I laughed.

"Draco," I whined as I tried to wiggle my neck away, only to be pulled closer.

"Listen, there's nothing to worry about. I put a dark circle around us, remember?"

"I swear, if they somehow did see us, then sex will officially be banned from this relationship, do you hear me?" I informed him harshly.

"Oh, shit," He whispered as he started to pull off my shirt. 'Oh, shit?' What the hell did that mean?

&&&&&&

Snape:

Oh how I love kids. They're rude, ignorant, stupid, and make a total and complete mess of classrooms. I walked back into the Dueling room as I stared down the newly imprinted dents in the walls with utter despise. Right now, I really wish the spells had hit my damn students. Oh wait, I always did.

It was probably Potter who put that large one right below the candle stick. Or maybe it was Weasley and his disfuntional… everything. What's that familiar smell? I know it, don't tell me… What the hell?

I walked to the other side of the room to see a wet substance on my wall and dripping to the floor. I slid my finger onto it and brought it to my nose. My eyed went into thin slits as my greasy hair hung over my face. "Sex."

A/N: Uh oh! What do you guys think will happen? Tell me! Review! I want to know what you think!


	19. Sex, Snape and Krum

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Again… that's why I'm 'back'. Okay I'm confusing myself. Well time to talk to the wonderful reviewers!

Rose Quinn: Yes, snape knows the smell. Can you imagine him on top of you? God that would just be disgusting. For the storm, lol I'm in Canada, so it was just a thunderstorm. Not like… a hurricane. But still, all is the same as my computer was zapped. Damn weather.

firefairy91: Oh, pitter patter, thank you, I'm flattered. Really!

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: Ah, thank you. I'm going to try to sneak some more humor in there but I don't know which side of humor to appeal to yet.

hpobsessor: Lol, the end of the world, I love how you put that. Peeves would have been pretty good. I can see him spreading it around the school. But Dumbledore. That's even sicker than snape I think.

Dumbledore took a good whiff of the mysterious liquid and recognized it immediately "Sex."

Gross.

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: Lol! You're three steps ahead of the game! She doesn't know if she's pregnant! But that's a rumor that Pansy and Victoria want to spread. Now he said "Oh Shit" because she said if anyone saw them they'd never have sex again. And it is possible that someone could have seen them, like Blaise, who just walked past the dark circle Draco had casted.

NeoAddctee: -Gasp!- Snape is onto them, but does he know who had sex? Did he notice the lack of presence of two certain students? Did he notice the dark circle? If so, will he tell? And who will he tell? No one knows…yet. Read on!

oh goodness me: Woah. The circle of gossip life you got going on there. But I don't think Dumbledore is allowed to tell the whole school. It's not illegal to have sex or anything. But they would have to be punished for having it in class most definitely.

Sorry I couldn't get to all of you! But thank you for the reviews, I really do enjoy them.

**_Chapter Nineteen: Sex, Snap and Krum_**

Dracos POV:

That morning I woke up to the freaking sun shining into my half-awake eyes. My feet quickly slipped onto the welcoming carpet of my bedroom and started to make their way to the bathroom where I began to brush my teeth lazily. I then spit out my tooth paste and went to get dressed. As I walked down my staircase, dressed in a light blue plaid dress shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans, into the common room, I noticed a note on the door.

_Gone for a morning jog._

Stupid Hermione! If she had woken me up I would have more than willing gone with h- Actually, no, no I wouldn't. I would have told her to get out of my room and take her silly morning rituals with her. I didn't need to go for a jog today, did I? I felt my hard abs on my stomach. Nope!

It was too early to go to breakfast so I jumped onto the couch and started to review my Herbology notes.

**Knock Knock**

Who in fucks world is it? I through my note book onto the coffee table and made my way over to the door. I opened it to come face to face with my good friend, Blaise. "Hey Blaise, why so early? Why so _annoyingly_ early?"

"Well, Drake, I've got some news from the slytherins. Word is you pushed the flag too far up the pole. What's going on?" Blaise stated with the slightest hint of nervousness as he let himself in.

"Oh shit, no!" I exclaimed," I didn't get Hermione pregnant! Well, I don't think I did. Bloody hell, what if I did? No, but either way, who's been saying this? And how do they know we've even done it yet?"

"Fuck, Drake, you know how word is. You never hear it from the person who started it. I didn't see anyone go into your circle, but then how would someone know? I know _I_ didn't say anything," Blaise said, frustrated.

"How about Jacob? Maybe he went looking for you when you saw us."

"No, no. I thought of that too, so I asked him. Plus, even if he had and lied to me, he wouldn't have spread it around."

"Yeah, I know. Shit."

Blaise was about to say something when there was a bang kind of noise that came from the window. I got up, cutting him off, and went to see an extememly fluffy brown owl at the window. I let it in and took the letter from it before shoving it back outside.

"Letter for you?" Blaise asked as I eyed the envelope that my hands grasped.

"Not for me…"I trailed off as I saw Hermiones name written on it in a very slanted type of hand writing. "It's for Hermione, but I don't recognize that owl." I looked back at the window to see the stubborn owl still sitting there, refusing to leave.

Blaise looked at the owl and then at the letter. "You going to open it?"

I thought about this and slid my finger over the opening flap of the envelope. Just as I did so, the owl started hooting loudly and scratching the window. "Shut up, bird." I looked over to Blaise for approval. "Should I?"

"I, personally, would want to know who is mysteriously sending my girlfriend letters, but it's up to you…" Blaise replied with that slytherin glint in his eyes. I was just about to open the letter when something with feathers flew into my face.

"Ahh! Blaise!"

"Retendrum!" Blaise said firmly, sending the creature flying in spirals towards the floor. I looked down to see that it was that damn owl who so boldly attacked me.

"What's got it's panties in a bunch?" I asked as I looked at my hands. The letter was gone! I looked at the owl to see it in the unsurprising hands of the owl. "Give that letter back, you son of a bitch!"

The owl quickly took flight around the room, dodging both mine and Blaises spells. "Who bloody trains their owl to dodge spells?" Blaise yelled over the sounds of our spells hitting the walls.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a worn-out Hermione in green track pants and a white T-shirt. She took one look at the panicking owl and then at Blaise and I, wands pointed. "What in Merlins name is going on here?" she spat as she signaled for the owl to come to her, which it did.

"That little bastard attacked me!" I yelled, pointing to it, receiving an angry squawk from the disturbed bird. Hermione placed the bird on the table behind the couch and took the letter from it.

"Well maybe it's because you were trying to read my mail! You little sneak!" Hermione exclaimed, sending me a glare. "Why are you reading my mail?"

"Hermione, in his defense, it was a rather strange bird who brought it," Blaise piped in. Stupid Blaise, don't get into it!

"Shut up, Blaise! Knowing you, you probably suggested it!" She screamed before looking back at the letter and taking it to one of the sofa chairs near the fire place. Blaise and I both cautiously took seats on the long red couch and watched her as she carefully opened the envelope. We both watched her as she slowly scrolled down the letter and smiled to herself at the end. My curiosity itched at me to no end. I had to know who it was from.

"Well! Don't leave us in the dark, Mione! Who's it from?" I quickly regretted asking as I saw her dreamy smile turn into a dangerous smirk as her eyes glared daggers at me.

"None of your nosey business!" she shrieked. Sometimes I wonder if girls are on PMS 24/7.

"What are you hiding, Hermione?" I demanded, but she didn't get a chance to answer. It seemed that my sneaky friend, Blaise, had snatched the letter right out of her hand!

"My dearest Hermione? Love, **VIKTOR KRUM**?" He read with wide eyes. My eyes soon matched his as I soaked in the words.

"WHAT? You guys are _still_ writing each other! After **_all these years_**? What are you doing? Having an **off-grounds affair**? You sound like more than _cozy friends_!" I rambled furiously as Hermione crossed her arms and took my angry words.

"Oh, I'm _ever_ so sorry, Draco! I forgot that I wasn't allowed to have friends outside of the school! I'm so sorry for _sinning_!" She spat with sarcasm dripping on her every word.

"Oh, you make it sound so innocent, but we both know it's not!" I said back in a sour way as I crumpled the letter in my fist and marched up to my room, allowing Blaise in before slamming the door shut.

"Wow," was Blaises response to sum it up.

"Can you believe her?" I said over her yelling and banging on the door, screaming at me to give the letter back. I wasn't planning on giving it back, at least not until I read it. I uncrumpled the letter and held it out so the wrinkles would not get in the way of me reading it.

_My Dearest Hermione, _(You mean **my** dearest Hermione!)__

Things have been fine here, thanks for asking. I'm still working hard at quidditch, but you know that there are not many people who can really give me a challenge. (Cocky bastard.)_ I think my accent has gotten better, you should hear it! Well, you will next time me meet! _(Not if I can help it.)_ Anyways, I got Dumbledores permission and I'm coming to visit next week! Maybe then we can… talk. _(Are you sure that's all you want to do?) _I have a gift for you! Anyways, we have a lot to catch up on. I can't wait. _(I can.)__

Love, (The hated)_  
Vikor Krum_

I recrumpled the note and through it outside my room before slamming the door again. I let out a loud sigh before leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down to the ground.

"What's got you so damn bummed?" I had almost forgot Blaise was still here.

"Viktor. He's coming to visit Hermione next week. Apparently he has a gift for her. Let's hope it doesn't involve her giving one to him, like her virginity with a bow and a note. 'Take me now!' " I said in a sarcastic voice, waving my hands around_  
_  
"Draco… you popped her a long time ago," Blaise reminded me.

I smirked, my confidence regained. "Oh, yes. How very right you are."

"Why do you worry so much? He's just an amazingly talented, handsome, famous and charming man," Blaise attempted as he flipped through the pages of a book. Sometimes I wondered if he was mocking me or if he was actually an idiot.

"Ha, Very funny Blaise. Why don't you put that in your diary. Dear diary, I was a stupid asshole today. Then I started fantasizing about Viktor," I rambled, barely trying to find a witty comeback.

Blaise sent me a devious smile. "Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"No, you implied it yourself."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snapes POV:

This is unacceptable! What uncontrollable brat engages in sexual intercourse during a class? **_My_** class! I'll show them why some curses are so unforgivable! Or maybe I'll cut off their- No, no, that's too brutal, even for me.

I began to contemplate the different ways of punishing the little rebel who dared to make a mockery of my classroom as I paced back and forth. Such an act could not be let to slide, but what was there to be done? I could not demand the DNA of all the students just for my purpose, and I could not tell Dumbledore if there was no proof of whom to punish. With these troubles, I went for a walk around the halls to spot any suspiciously horny students on my way to Dumbledore's office. Although I had no culprit, I thought the other much more unobservant teachers should keep their eyes up.

I looked to my right to see Lavender Brown sucking face with a boy I know as Harold Terancoff. How delightful, you've just made your way to my top five suspects!

Then I looked up ahead only to spot Miss Parkinson attempting to suck much more than just face with an unprepared eleventh year. "Parkinson, do keep your hands and mouth to yourself."

Then who could miss the horrifying sight of Neville holding hands with Miss Weasley. Sure, it wasn't sex, but it was highly likely that that was the closest to it he would ever get.

There were just too many subjects. Oh look, and there's Miss Williams and Mister-

Merlin! I grabbed my upper arm and immediately turned the corner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy's POV:

Fucking Snape. Who is he to tell me what to do? "Mmmm Jason, want to take this to your room?"

"Let's not." How dare he!

"Oh, right. Not after Granger got pregnant with unprotected sex… I guess it could happen to anyone then!" I replied dully, trying to sound understanding as I turned to face away from him.

Jason looked at me with an interested face. "Hermione's pregnant?"

I turned back to him with my devilish smirk. "Well of course, haven't you heard? She had sex with… uh… some guy, and now she's carrying a little dorkling inside of her!"

Jason cocked up an eyebrow unbelievingly. "Granger? The hot one? Are you sure? And with whom?"

"No, the ugly one. She's always been ugly! And yes, I'm sure! It doesn't matter who she did it with! You ask too many questions," I seethed as I felt my face go a slight tinge of pink.

"Calm down. It does matter who she did it with because he would be the father. Even I wouldn't mind being her baby's dad!" He replied in a perverted way. The little prat. Draco? Hermione's baby's father? Draco's a father? Draco would never commit! That I was sure of. Or… was I?

"Yeah, okay. Well I wouldn't mind making a miracle of nature with you…" I whispered as I unbuttoned his shirt.

This time he didn't object. It's weird having sex with someone who moans every name but your own, though…

End of Pansy's POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, after deciding to forget the little mishap with Draco, skipped merrily down the halls to go tell Ron and Harry the wonderful news. She walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron sitting on the arm rest of a couch beside the desk that Harry was working at.

"Ron! Harry! Guess who's coming to visit?" the ultimately cheery girl said through her toothy smile.

"Your period?" Ron joked, making Harry spit out his milk and go into a fit of giggles. Hermione cocked a disapproving eyebrow their way, but still smiled.

"Nope! Viktor Krum!"

Harry's and Ron's POV:

_Fuck no._

End of Harry's and Ron's POV.

"Oh," Ron gulped and continued with that shaky voice of his, "That's great, Hermione."

"Yeah, good times…" Harry continued. The memories of the fourth year flashed tragically through their tormented minds.

"Well, yeah! So we're all going to hang out and catch up!" Hermione chirped up again with glee. Both Ron and Harry turned their heads to face directly towards her.

"Hang out? Catch up?" Ron repeated skeptically.

Harry continued for him, "We don't know him, nor are we friends with him. And we never talked before, what's there to catch up on? Our whole life!"

But Hermione would not let them bring her spirit down! "Well, you'll get to know him, and I can catch up!" Ron sighed loudly, falling backwards onto the couch as Harry groaned loudly. Hermione, still not brought down, went and sat (more like jumped) on Ron's stomach, looking at both of the boys. "You are going to be nice and happy, and you're going to do it for me. Let me hear it, boys," she said seriously like a mother.

"Yes Hermione," the two boys groaned in unison.

"Hermione, you're cutting off my air," Ron breathed as he swatted her leg, but she ignored him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Harry quickly closed his book and turned his chair to face her, as if he was done with whatever he was doing.

"Nothing," Harry croaked. Hermione gave him an unbelieving look.

"Okay, whatever you say."

&&&&&&&&

Victoria's POV:

I let Parisia, my owl, out of her cage so that she could freely fly around the room. I knew the real way to get the news around. Let's face it, gossip is fast, but not fast enough. I had started write many of these little notes for my owl to send out the minute me and Pansy thought of the rumor.

I couldn't wait to see Lucius' reaction. Draco having sex with a mudblood? Draco being the father of a halfblood! It almost sounded worse than mudblood. It was mixed blood. It was disgusting. It was a disgrace to the meaning of pure.

I gave the first couple of letters to my owl, opened the window, and watched it take off.

End of Victorias POV

&&&

An owl flew over the head of Dean and Seamus before turning back and swooping lower. Both the boys looked up as two small pieces of paper, ripped around the edges, fell into their plates consisting of roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"Bloody hell," Dean murmured as he read his out loud as Seamus read his at the same time, but in his head.

'_Draco. Hermione. Pregnant._'

Seamus stared wide-eyed at the small parchment. "No. way."

A/N: OH HO HO! Yeah there were a lot of different POV's in that one. I was having way too much fun with them. Uh oh! Lots of different things happening at once!

I watched Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire! Oh, so good! Cerdric is hott!  
Review!


	20. Rotten Rumors

A/N: I know it took me so long. I stalled for a while and before I knew it exams hit but here I am now!

**_Chapter Twenty – Rotten Rumors_**

(Three Days Later)

Hermiones POV:

It had been three days since I had gotten Krum's letter. I couldn't believe how drastically Draco had reacted. He was just a friend, right? One dance, big whoop. If that meant love, then Draco would love about every girl in the school. Well, he's probably _made_ love to every one of them by now, but that's another story.

I was walking down the hall with my books. I always felt like it was rude to just stare at the people who walked by so I started to could the tiles on the floor.

"She doesn't look any bigger…" I heard a trailing voice from a girl the I just past.

"That glow in her cheeks means she just started…" Came another whisper. I lifted my head higher and caught several eyes all looking at me as I passed by. What were they looking at? I looked at my reflection in a metal flower vase. Nope, nothing on my face. I continued to walk, but I kept hearing more whispers.

"How long do think it's been?"

"She looks like she's already in her sickness days."

"I wonder who did it. Maybe Draco?"

"What do you think they'll name it?"

"Maybe they'll call it Draco Jr. if it's a boy!"

Rewind. If it's a boy? Do they think I'm pregnant? And if so, why am I the last one to hear about it? I had to find Draco and fast. I quickened my pace until I was practically jogging to the Heads Common Room. When I got there, I swung the door open to find Draco who had just come back from class, drinking a glass of water by the big sofa. I stopped, legs spread and gasping for air in the middle of the doorway.

"People think I'm pregnant."

Draco spit his water back into the glass and turned to me. "I know," he replied. **He knew**!

"You **_knew_**? What are you, _insane_? Why the _hell_ would you want people to think I'm **pregnant**?" I questioned frantically. There was too much I did not know!

"Hey, hey! Rewind! I didn't spread the rumor, I heard it from Blaise. I have no idea who spread the rumor and after that little _letter_ I forgot all about it!" his defended himself as almost a reflex.

I glared at him before walking over and completely flinging my body onto the long sofa. "Thanks for saving me a seat," Draco's sarcastic response came as he sat his pondering ass onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. I sighed, forcing myself to relax for a while. I wanted to seriously discuss the subject, but it was right after classes and my mind just couldn't handle it without humor.

"I heard people asking if I was going to call the baby Draco Jr. if it was a boy," I breathed with a smile. I heard a hearty laugh from Draco.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. It would be called Thomas or Marcus," Draco replied, going into thought.

I turned my head to face him. "You're actually thinking about it aren't you?"

"N-no!" Draco stammered, shaking his head as if chasing the subject away. I chuckled a bit before letting out an exhausted sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry walked down the hall with Ron until Harry spotted a small, almost unnoticeable, piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it to him and Ron.

"Draco. Hermione. Pregnant," Harry's eyes expanded at the last word. He looked up to meet Ron's equally large eyes before they both started to run to the Heads Room.

The two boys finally came to the Heads Room, and slammed into the door, forgetting to stop running. The door opened, and they were greeted with the rather skeptical face of Draco Malfoy. Ron spoke,"Mal-…_inhale_ oh gosh…You b-…_inhale_."

"You better not have gotten Hermione pregnant!" Harry finished for Ron, using all of his breath. At the moment, Hermione joined Draco at the door.

"You guys know? How?" Hermione asked, impatient for the answer. Harry, completely winded, just handed her the wrinkled piece of paper that he had found on the floor. "Oh my god, Draco! There are _notes_ going around! This is **horrible**!" Draco snatched the note out of her hands and read those three words.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

"So are you actually pregnant?" Ron blurted after a deep breath. Hermione pushed him away gently.

"Of course not, Ron! Why are you believing these insane rumors? Someone is obviously out to get me!" Hermione responded. "Ugh!" she went back inside without notice and flopped back onto the couch. Harry and Ron rudely let themselves in, shoving Draco, who was still gapping at the note, out of the way.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked, seating himself in one of the one person sofa chairs.

"She's going to get a hold of the little rumor spreader and strangle them!" Ron spat as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Something like that," Hermione replied in thought.

Draco walked towards them, quite calmly. "I bet it's Pansy and Victoria."

All heads turned towards Draco. He shrugged. "Who else would it be?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other. The puzzle pieces easily fit. Draco continued once again, "I've got a simple idea. Why don't I owl them both separately to come here so I can 'talk' to them. Then we can trap them in there own trap." Once again all three heads turned towards him as if he was some unbelievable genius who came from the heavens.

"Come here," Hermione spoke randomly. Draco came from behind the couch and leaned over her lying figure. She kissed his cheek. "You are so useful," she told him. He really didn't know how to take that. He guessed that it was a good thing.

Ron and Harry both made barfing gestures at each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been twenty minutes since Draco had sent out the letters. There was a knock on the door, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding in Hermione's room. Draco opened the door to find Pansy. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and squealed. "Oh, Drakie! I haven't seen you in so long! I knew you'd miss me!"

Draco cringed and desperately tried to pry her off as he led her to the large sofa. "Yeah, well… You just sit here for a few minutes. I have a – er – _surprise_ for you!" Draco said, thinking quickly.

"A surprise? Mmm Drakie! Are we talking handcuffs or an engagement ring?" Pansy asked in glee, sending what was meant to be a sexy growl towards Draco.

"Just sit on the sofa!" Draco snapped. Her scratchy, weasel voice was getting to him. After about five minutes, there was another knock on the door. Draco answered it to find Victoria in the doorway.

"I didn't believe it when I read the note, but hey, I'm all go," Victoria said right away before smashing her lips on Draco. Pansy immediately rushed up and jumped onto Victoria's back.

"Get off my man, you bitch! He doesn't want your filthy lips touching his! I _said_ **GET OFF!**" Pansy screamed as she attacked Victoria. Victoria screamed into Draco's mouth, and was pulled to the floor, pulling Draco with her. Pansy rolled so that she was ontop of Victoria, leaving Draco to be under the cat fight.

"Get off of me!" Victoria screamed, pulling at Pansy's hair while Pansy slapped her repeatedly.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled desperately from under the two girls. Hermione burst through the doors and yelped at seeing the fight going on over top of her boyfriend.

"MOVE IT!" she screamed as she trudged down the stairs, Harry and Ron following close behind. Instead of taking the situation and fixing it responsibly, she jumped into the fight and started pulling, punching, and kicking the two girls. Draco wriggled out from under the fight and took a seat by the wall. The three boys watched the fight with interest as the girls went at each other like wild leopards.

Finally, they somehow all shoved backwards so that they separated. Victoria and Pansy both looked at each other and then back to Draco. "What's going on?" they both snapped.

"I know you spread the rumor about Hermione being pregnant!" Draco hissed, still a little winded. The girls' eyes both went wide as they sprang for the door. Ron quickly dived for it and stood in front of it.

"Get out of the wasy, weasel!" Pansy squealed as tried to pull him away.

Ron cringed. "Ew, ew, ew! Get your nasty hands off me, Pansy!" Victoria and Pansy turned back to see Draco and Hermione standing, and Harry behind them.

"Why the fuck are you guys spreading rumors?" Draco asked, glaring them both down.

Victoria turned her head away. "We don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione was about to lunge right back at the both of them, but Harry held her back. Pansy gasped at her sudden attempt of movement and let her words fumble out of her mouth "W-well maybe we do know something." The trio plus Draco looked at her, all trying to drag the rest of the explanation out of her with their eyes.

"Okay! We started the bloody rumor, but you," Pansy shot her finger right at Draco, "you shouldn't be with – with this!" She immediately switched her pointing direction to Hermione.

"Bloo blee blah blah blah bloo!" Hermione imitated loudly, causing everyone to look at her as if she was balancing an elephant on her nose. Hermione quickly composed herself and let herself out of Harry's grasp. "Ahem, I mean – he isn't yours. You have no right at _all_ to make those rumors!"

Victoria chose that time to pop in. "It doesn't matter. We're _out of here_!" The trio were all about to protest until Draco turned to them with an extremely sneaky look and smile on his face.

"Well, if you must. Thanks for dropping bye!" He put an arm around each of the conniving girls and led them to the door. "See you later!" he said before patting their backs and letting them head off.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron burst out with his mouth left hanging open.

Hermione and Harry stuck their heads out the doorway and looked down the hallways to where Pansy and Victoria were walking away. On Pansy's back it said 'I'm a big hairy slut,' and on Victoria's back it said 'Shut The Door, I'm A Whore.' Both Harry and Hermione cracked up laughing before heading back inside. There was suddenly an awkward silence with all Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron. All of them being in a room together seemed freaky. To be honest, it was Draco that made it uncomfortable, but they would sooner or later have to get used to it. Hermione was the first to speak. "So… What do we do now?" All the boys shrugged. She smirked. She was about to do something so evil that would help them all cope. It sounds weird, but bare with me. Hemione stepped back and looked at the males. "I say I leave you guys alone so you can **_bond_**." The word came out of her mouth as if it was Satan himself. "You guys will have to do it sooner or later! Now get to it! I want to see you bonded when I get back!" And with that she fled the scene before either of the boys could say a word. They wouldn't have said a word though. All of them had frozen with their mouths open wide.

&&&

Five minutes had passed, and it had ended up with Harry and Ron sitting on the big sofa and Draco sitting near them on one of the one seaters.

"So…" Harry started, but didn't finish.

"How are 'you guys' doing?" Ron asked nervously. Draco looked absolutely frazzled by the question. He gulped.

"We're doing… splendid," he replied. Ron nodded. Harry was staring at a jar of some weird blue goop.

"I dare you to eat that," he said, nodding to Draco before staring back at it.

Ron made a face. "That's disgusting."

Draco was never one to back down though. "I'll do it." He hesitantly approached the concoction with care and untwisted the metal top. He took a sip of it and gulped it down. His face morphed into an ultimately disgusted one, and he took another gulp. He spat that out on the floor and start wiping his tongue with his hands. "That is disgusting!" he exclaimed, but it sounded more like 'Dat's de-ugh-sting!"

Harry was cracking up and Ron was trying to hold back his laughter.

"You know that was dead snake skin and troll drool, right?" Harry informed him, pointing to the label on the jar which Draco had failed to read.

Ron on the other hand was getting further amused. "You're tongue is fully blue! You look awful!"

Draco's eyes went wide. The things he did for Hermione!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had gone and gotten Ginny before walking with her to the lake. They sat down on the tranquil grass. Autumn was ending all too soon as there was frost on the grass, and a frosty chill in the wind.

"So what's new, Herms?" Ginny asked, arching an eyebrow. Hermione gave a neutral sigh.

"I just left the boys to bond in the room after confronting Victoria and Pansy about spreading rumors. They were telling people I was pregnant." Hermione finished, too tired to emphasize the important event.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione gave her a frustrated and deadly glare. "No!" Ginny sighed in relief and leaned back against a tree. Hermione changed the subject. "So what's new with you?"

Ginny gave a tense glance at the ground, as if pondering something, and then took a deep breath. "Well…" She took another breath. It seemed she was thinking hard about something. "I have a dilemma," she said simply. Hermione nodded, signaling for her to continue.

Ginny went tense again. It was obvious whatever it was, it was hard to spit out. "I think I like Harry again." Hermione, who had been barely hearing her words after Ginny had taken so long to talk, choked on the cool air. Ginny winced at her reaction, but was relieved when Hermione's coughing mouth turned into a smile.

"That's wonderful, Ginny!" Ginny gave her a confused look.

"But he's in love with you…"

Hermione shook her head softly, "He has to get over me some time, Ginny, and he will. I don't think he's in love with me. I think he's more infatuated." Ginny took sometime to let that sink in. Yes, it could have been that he was just infatuated, there was no doubt. A small smile captured her lips. Ginny spoke again, "So what do you think I should do?"

Hermione pondered that. "Hmm, maybe you should wait a while and then somehow ask him out." It wasn't one of Hermione's most brilliant plans, but it was the most obvious one. Ginny seemed to be planning it out in her head. They sat there in silence for a while until Hermione continued. "Viktor's coming in like four days."

This caused Ginny to full turn herself towards Hermione. "Woah!"

"Yeah, I know. Draco doesn't like it."

"Well, that's expected."

"I told him we were just friends. He didn't believe me!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Are you just friends."

Hermione leaned back and let out a huff of air.

"No."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Woah! That took me a while! I'm not paralyzed, no. I just went through exams and projects, and a bit of depression actually. Overall it was very busy. Ugh, and holidays.**

But yeah, I updated and I have the whole new chapter in my head as we speak! So please review! I really love it!


	21. A Krummy Day

A/N: Oh let's just get on with it all! But first, I will reply to my so lovable reviewers!

pookie pie: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

Tera McCaslin: Haha, thanks for your patience. I a lot of work today… but in two days, it's all over. I can't wait to write chapters faster.

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Wow! I don't even need to write the plot haha!

soulmateofdraco: Hey! I'll answer each one one at a time. Hermione's sickness has NOT been forgotten. Trust me. Not in this chapter, but in the next, you will see what happens. Snape was not the teacher of this class, but he's always wanted it to be his. He helps with the class. Do you remember when he helped Professor Lockhart in the second book? Like that. I've also thought about a BETA, but I feel weird on how to go about it.

kurapika12: Now that you mention it, it kind of does. Haha, pussycat dolls…

meenajon: I'm glad I kept you locked! There are stories that I've read all in one shot and I'm delighted that I had that effect on you! I didn't have problems uploading, but I did have an infuriating trouble with logging in. I had the last chapter done for a week before I could post it. It was killing me!

I'm sorry I couldn't get to all of you! But now what you've really been waiting for; the chapter!

Chapter Twenty Two:

Hermione's POV:

After a very informative talk with Ginny I made my way back up to the common room. I could hear the yelling before I even reached the door.

"That's impossible! You're a cheater!" I instantly heard the voice of Ron as I opened the door.

"Face it, Weasel, I beat you!" Draco growled in aggravation. I finally saw them all. Draco and Ron were playing wizards chess on the coffee table while Harry was watching them.

"I can see my plan failed miserably," I introduced my presence as the boys all looked up.

"Hermione!" they exclaimed simultaneously. I smiled and made my way to one of the sofa chairs.

Harry started quickly, "Hermione, you should have seen it! Draco swallowed-," but Draco cut him off immediately.

"Hey! Hey! What happened here is not to be told – ever." I raised an eyebrow at Draco, but let them continue. Then I looked at Harry, who had continued chatting with Ron and Draco about the Quidditch Cup. I smiled to myself. Ginny and Harry would make the perfect couple.

"Hermione, why are you looking at me?" Harry squeaked pulling a weird, but slightly delighted face. I just shook my head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This was the day. It was one o'clock. Viktor was coming at two o'clock and I wasn't the slightest bit ready. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned before viciously combing my hair again. It was slightly wavy today and I was afraid that it might get fuzzy later. After a few more minutes of putting on make up I went back into my room. I decided to put on a black tank top with a thin white blouse on top. Then I just slipped on a pair of my white pants and practically tumbled down the stairs.

"I see you're in no rush at all to mean Viktor Scum at the doors," I heard the sarcastic voice of Draco on the sofa.

"I don't know about you, but that's not how I treat my friends," I replied with a huff of air. I could feel him smiling from the side. Then, I heard him mumble something.

"You don't have to go…" I looked over to Draco.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked up at me. "You could wait here. I'm sure Dumbledore will send him right here anyways."

Oh, that would be lovely. Then maybe we could all have tea while discussing about how Draco and I are together and shocking the pants of Viktor. "No, it'll be nicer this way. He hasn't been here in so long." Draco grunted before I walked out the door. I sighed and leaned against the portrait. I was clueless on how to handle this. This wasn't exactly taught in Hogwarts: A History. I composed myself before walking down to the Great Hall.

&&&

I sat with Ron and Harry at the Great Hall while waiting for Viktor. I was tapping my foot and fingers in anticipation. "Where is he!" I exclaimed, much to my friends' annoyance.

"For Merlin's sake, 'Mione, give it a rest!" Ron said. I banged my head dramatically against Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly, the doors flew open.

"Hermione!" Viktor's improved accent came. A smile crept onto my face as I lifted my head off of Harry.

"Viktor!" I squealed as we hugged each other and I heard unwelcoming noises from the boys behind us.

"You've grown!" he said, looking me over. I blushed.

"You're accent is so much better," I complimented him, meaning it to the fullest.

"So are you going to give me a tour of the place to refresh my mind?" He asked a bit suggestively without the notice of Harry or Ron.

"Sure, come with me," I said quickly before waving to my two friends.

End of Hermiones POV

&&&

Dracos POV:

I tapped my foot and looked at the clock. Where the hell was Hermione? Off gallivanting with Viktor Scum no doubt. I could already smell his rich Bulgarian scent in my sensitive nostrils. He was definitely here. It was slowly pissing me off more. I didn't want him to be here with Hermione. Why couldn't an eagle have just kidnapped him or something?

One thing occurred to me though. Why was he alone with Hermione? Why wasn't my lazy ass with her to send the relationship signals! I looked around the lonely room and sighed at my stupidity. I quickly threw my book on the coffee table and left the common room in search of Hermione and her hairy companion.

End of Dracos POV.

&&&

Hermiones POV:

I brought Viktor into a classroom with haste and turned to him.

"I've missed you so much 'Mione," he whispered huskily as he brought me close and kissed me roughly. Normally a kiss like that would have me melting immediately, but Draco kept flashing through my heart and mind. I gently pushed Viktor back and looked at him.

"Viktor, I haven't told you something that I should have a while back…" I started as he looked at me with such gentle eyes for such a masculine figure. I took his big hands in my small ones and tried to spit the whole scenario out. I appreciated his patience as I finally took a long breath and continued. "Viktor… I," well I didn't exactly meet someone _new_, "I'm in a relationship right now." He looked at me, completely astonished before asking the obvious question.

"With **who**?" he left his jaw hanging after finishing the sentence.

I tried to avoid his eyes, but they were like magnets as I needed to see his reaction. "Draco Malfoy."

I didn't even have to look down to know that his fists were clenched and his whole body had become tight. His breath was uneven, but for some off reason I could sense that he would be able to control himself from becoming a furious monster. That's what I liked about him. Though I didn't expect him to be happy or anything…

"Her-mione," he pronounced my name with the 'mione' part separate, his accent returning, "When were you planning on telling me this?" His tongue rolled hard on the g's as once before.

"Viktor, please forgive me. I was so in love with you. You don't know how it's like trying to let go of someone you love so much…" my words went silent towards the end.

"Vell I'm go-hing to find out now, aren't I?" he said, annoyed with my statement. He attempted to breathe slowly and it seemed to bring him to a new form of rationality. "At least you have someone else to love. I will only ever love you, Her-mo-niney." I blushed at his strong gaze on me. Even after I had gotten to know him so well through letters and the occasional meetings, I still felt so re-exposed when he looked at me. He had put me in such an awkward position. Here I was, telling him I was with someone else, and he telling me I would be the only one he would ever love. I snapped out of my daze as he gently squeezed my hands.

"Viktor, I will always love you. I'm just not in love with you. I need you to understand. Do you?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to, but I do," I could see the frustration and anger back in his eyes.

"I want you to know that I still want to be friends. I can't imagine losing you," I reared on, icing the cake.

He gave me a small smile which I returned. "So are you going to feed me or what?" I laughed and took his hand, leading us both to the common room.

End of Hermiones POV

&&&

Dracos POV:

I strolled down the halls not noticing anyone I passed. My radar was set to only Hermione and Krum. Unfortunately, my radar didn't detect the huge bomb of annoying that would explode on me.

"DRAKIEEEEEE!" I heard the screeching cry of Pansy from my side. I winced at her pug face as she put her death cling on my arm. "That note you put on my back was so mean! How could you do that? You know some people say boys tease girls when they like them!" She said in a playful tone as she made her fingers walk along my shoulders, giving me a creepy shiver.

"Yes, boys who are six years old," I reminded her, flicking her skinny fingers off of me. She pouted, but was not brought down as she continued to stumble, trying to match my quick pace.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, getting out of breath.

I scowled. "None of your business. Let go of me!" I said, flinging her off me and turning a couple of corners before completely loosing her. I was just about to continue my journey to the great hall when I heard some voices.

"I want you to know that I still want to be friends. I can't imagine losing you," a female voice came which I recognized immediately. Who the hell was Hermione 'losing'?

Then a male voice came, "So are you going to feed me or what?" The accent was unmistakable, though even I admit it had gotten better since the last time I saw him. I heard the shuffling of feet and quickly darted for the common room. I practically broke my ankle trying to turn into the next hall fast enough.

&&&

I was lounging on the sofa when Hermione and Krum entered the common room, laughing heartily. It made me want to puke the way their arms were connected so friendly, but I didn't want to bring attention to it and sound like a girly bitch.

"Draco! You remember Krum," Hermione re-introduced me as if I had no idea he was coming. I gave a sneer, but replaced it with a forced smile and nod as Hermione glared at me. Boy, was I whipped.

Something stole my attention though, as I looked at Krum. He gave a greeting smile and 'hello,' but his eyes flashed something dangerous towards me. I put my stretched out legs on the floor and went to sit on one of the single sofa chairs as Krum and my girlfriend sat together on the long one.

"So, Draco, are you head boy now?" he asked as if it was barely an accomplishment.

I gave something that looked like a scowl and a smirk. "Obviously. Are you still playing Quidditch?" I asked as if I didn't know that he was still famous and playing.

"Yes, I'm doing very well, as I was telling Hermione early," he replied egotistically. I don't know why he was so smug. I could buy his whole damn team if I wanted to. I let out a chuckle, but it did nothing to bring him down. In fact, he continued. The next words that came out of his mouth made a rage flow through me that made me want to kill him. "I've been saving up for when I plan to _settle down_."

I wasn't an idiot. I knew that by settle down he meant have kids with my girlfriend! I couldn't take it! Although there was nothing I could say because it was such a subtle challenge, I did say something. "I plan to settle down, too" At this point, Hermiones head, which was following each speaker, turned directly towards me.

Krum went on, "Oh really? How many kids do you plan to have?"

I smirked, "As many as Hermione wants." That seemed to be the climax of the conversation as Hermione blushed wildly and looked at me meaningfully before staring at her feet.

"I see." Krum seethed through his clenched teeth, staring daggers into me. He was such an undoubtably scary guy that I couldn't help but be a little shocked. Hermione, thank Merlin, interrupted before the daggers became real.

"So who's up for lunch?"

&&&&&

We all walked down to the Great Hall where Ron and Harry were eating monstrously. We sat down, Hermione in the middle of Krum and I, right across from Harry and Ron. The minute we sat down, they swallowed.

Ron spoke as if reading off a script, "Hello Viktor. It is so nice to see you again. I hope you are doing well." At this Hermione nodded. Yes, fully scripted.

"I'm doing good, thanks," Viktor said, oblivious to Ron's monotone. Harry, I noticed, said nothing. He seemed to have the same hatred towards Krum as I had.

Hermione started chatting with Krum, both too distracted with catching up to notice anything else. For once, I turned to the two morons. "That blubbering idiot smells like sweat," I stated quietly, causing both of the boys to grin.

"Maybe he has hyperhydrosus," Ron continued.

"Or maybe he's just too hairy," Harry stated flatly, "It's like he's wearing a fur coat."

"So did you talk to him?" Ron questioned, interested. "Why are you letting him be so close with Hermione?" he asked as if it was now my responsibility to be the one who stops males from approaching her.

"She's going to bitch at me if I do anything. And do you know what that bastard said?" I replied.

Harry shot his eyes from his bite of carrots to me, "What did he say?"

I was actually amused by his interest, and continued, "He said he was saving money so that he could **_settle down_**." Harrys eyes darkened and Ron chuckled coldly.

"Let's make an agreement. If he touches her, he goes down," Ron said like some mafia villain.

Harry lacked any hesitation. "Agreed."

"Agreed," I followed.

End of Dracos POV.

&&&&&

After lunch, all of Hermione, Krum, Ron, Harry, and Draco headed to go outside.

"I forgot my coat," Draco said, turning back. "Go ahead, I'll meet you outside."

Krum turned as well. "Oh darn, so did I." Hermione looked skeptically at the both of them, but looked at Draco's confused, innocent look and let it slide.

Both Draco and Krum walked quickly toward the Great Hall and got their coats. While they were walking back, though, Krum stopped. Draco looked behind and stopped to face him. "What?"

"I want to talk to you," Viktor said in a demanding voice.

Draco scoffed, "Well don't take all day, spit it out."

Draco regretted his words as Viktor took two long strides towards him. "Listen, Malfoy. I love Hermione more than you will ever know. I will have her, and if you stand in my way, I will get rid of you."

Draco looked at him, baffled at his bold confrontation, but glared heavily at the quidditch player. "_Stand in your way_? I will block every attempt you make, Krum. Realize that you will never be able to love Hermione as much as I do, and she will never love you the way she loves me." Draco felt like he was glowing because of his confidence in the love he shared with Hermione. Nothing Krum said could break it.

"We've been together for almost three years. Your fling will soon fade."

Draco gaped at Krum in shock. He didn't want to believe any of it. "You're a liar, Krum. Go find another girl. This one is **mine**," he notified Krum possessively. Although Draco felt unsure when Krum just chuckled and walked away towards the group. He wasted no time before following after him in long steps. They met with the rest of the group who was sitting by the lake, chatting merrily with the sounds of the waves as the background. Draco sat against a tree and opened his legs, letting Hermione sit between them. Krum hid his sneer, but Draco could sense it like a shark sensed blood. That's why he also sensed Harry's, but he had learned to ignore his by now.

"It's such a beautiful day today," Ginny sighed as she lay down from her sitting position on the grass beside the couple.

"Let's play truth or dare," Ron suggested gleefully. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ginny arched an eyebrow at him.

"How the hell do you get truth or dare from 'it's such a beautiful day today'?"

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron snorted. "Who starts?"

"I'll start," Hermione offered. "Vertisalotus," she casted. It was a spell you put on your wand that was common in game of Truth or Dare. If you told the truth, nothing would happen, but if you lied, the wand would glow red. "Truth or Dare, Ginny."

"Truth."

"Now, Ginny, who was your first kiss?" Ginny went a quick shade of red.

"Please, Hermione, it's so horrible, " Ginny squeaked in embarrassment. Hermione shook her head and Ginny let out a defeated sigh. "Neville, in my third year after the Yule Ball. Nearly knocked three of my teeth out in the process." The wand stayed the same.

Ron and Harry giggled to themselves. "What are you laughing at?" Ginny barked.

Harry burst, "Neville had to get two teeth fixed after the ball. He said he got in a fight!"

"We are so confronting him later," Ron muttered. "But anyways, go, Ginny."

"Alright, keep your pants on," Ginny waved him off. Ron gave a disturbed look. "Viktor, how many different people have you had sex with?"

Viktor tugged on his shirt collar nervously. "I don't remember" The wand glowed red.

"Liar," Draco stated, a little too eagerly as he watched the wand.

"Fine," Krum admitted, "Forty five." The wand did nothing. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked shocked. Hermione looked disgusted, and Draco looked pleased.

_'What a low number_,' Draco thought. But before his thoughts could continue, Krum spoke.

"Draco, Truth or Dare?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Dare."

Viktor wasn't expecting this, so he took some time to think. He wanted to make Draco do something that would upset Hermione. He looked for another girl. The only one he knew the name of was Ginny. He continued, "I dare you to kiss Ginny with tongue."

Everyone looked at Krum, to Draco, and to Ginny. Draco didn't know what to do. He turned to Ginny who was now in a fidgety sitting position again. He leaned over, dodged Hermione who was sitting between his legs. Ginny followed suit until their lips met gently. Harry watched silently and Ron squinted in interest and disgust. Hermione was now watching attentively.

"With tongue," Krum repeated, sounding like a bit of a prick.

Draco slipped his tongue into Ginnys mouth and entwined it with hers. She yelped at the action, but than eased into it almost willingly. They parted quickly after a few seconds and Ginny wiggled her face up and Draco tried to look calm even though his brow was disturbingly furrowed.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry, after witnessing the last dare, needn't hesitate for his answer, "Truth."

"If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be?"

Harry's eyes widened with fright and Draco looked intensely into them. He wanted to know the answer so badly, and Harry was about to answer when…

"Drake!" a voice that was clearly panting came. Everyone turned their attention to the exhausted Blaise hovering above them. It looked as though he had just ran five miles.

"What is it, Blaise?" Draco looked up, worried. Blaise usually held his composure quite well, but he now had a fierce worry in his eyes that scared even Draco.

Blaise heaved in a huge breath before muttering with all his energy, "Your father – he's here."

**A/N:** Well, ladies, that chapter is done. What's going to happen? The next chapter is also in my head. By the way, I wrote another One-Shot called If Only For A Moment. I would greatly appreciate it if you took a look at it and reviewed it. But don't forget to review on this one! I love it! Thanks faithful readers! Have a great day! Week! Month! Year? Year!


	22. Bye Bye Boyfriend

**A/N**: No real authors note here, but I will reply to some reviewers! By the way, I thank you all for reviewing.

miss black eyeliner x0: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it so far! Yes, I too hate Lucius, but he makes a great character. I guess even evil characters can be bad. I appreciate their strong characteristics.

pookie pie: Haha I might sound like a loser, but are you Canadian? I noticed your spelling in honour! Lol!

superuki: Well, lucky us, this is a longer chapter haha. Rude? How So? Oh well.

Ruby Felton: Oh why thank you. Cliffies; Hate to love them, love to hate them.

Nirvana-girl22: Draco may have a bad day, but his hair is always perfect, no? Poo, lucky him! XP

Chapter Twenty Two: **_Bye Bye Boyfriend_**

Recap:

_"Drake!" a voice that was clearly panting came. Everyone turned their attention to the exhausted Blaise hovering above them. It looked as though he had just ran five miles._

"What is it, Blaise?" Draco looked up, worried. Blaise usually held his composure quite well, but he now had a fierce worry in his eyes that scared even Draco.

Blaise heaved in a huge breath before muttering with all his energy, "Your father – he's here."

Chapter Twenty Two:

"What?" Draco exclaimed as everyone seemed to rise to their feet simultaneously.

Blaise, obviously annoyed that he had to talk more, but overall worried, continued, "He knows – _breath_ – about – _breath_ – you and – _breath_ – Hermione! He is **really** pissed off."

A dark and dangerous look clouded Dracos eyes as he began to walk towards the castle, followed by Blaise. Hermione was quick to accompany them, but Harry pulled her back.

"Hermione, he _knows_. He's dangerous. Until Lucius is gone, you should hide out somewhere," Harry replied gently but firmly.

Hermione sighed, desperately wanting to follow Draco. Each one of her friends looked very worried about her. Ron spoke up, "How about we go to the common room and wait until Malfoy gets back with information?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Ginny agreed. They all started to walk to the common room. Krum kept his wand at hand as did Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione looked around and conversed during the journey. When they walked into the common room, Hermione started up some tea while the others sat on the sofa. They talked about general things, as to have Viktor not feel left out, but the conversation was always on the edge.

After what must have been at least an hour, Draco marched through the door, thoroughly distressed. The look on his face was one that only his father knew how to weave. Draco didn't even greet his guests as he strode across the room quickly and headed straight for his dormitory. The whole group of people watched his every move, studying him for any hint of what happened. About a minute after Draco had barged in, there was a knocking at the door. Everyone's eyes perked up as they eyed the door.

"I'll get it," Ron said cautiously. He lifted himself off the sofa and walked to the door. He opened it only to find the even more so exhausted Blaise, heaving as he stumbled into the room. Although this was a tense time, Hermione found humor in Blaises constant lack of energy. He walked into the room and started for Draco's.

"No," Hermione said. Blaise turned around to face her.

"But I need to-,"

Hermione shook her head, "I will talk to him." She got up and went into Draco's dormitory leaving Blaise to take her seat, much to Viktor's dismay.

&&

"Draco?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice as she shut the door with as little noise as possible. She didn't get an answer exactly, just an unreadable grunt from the corner where Draco was sitting on a black sofa chair. "Draco?" she said again. Hermione walked over to him and knelt down infront of his legs. His head was in his hands which rested on his knees. His fingers were tangled in his hair and, even though Hermione couldn't see them, she could tell his eyes were closed.

"Draco, tell me what's wrong?" she tried again, resting a hand on his leg. Draco shook his head but answered her anyways.

"He knows. He knows everything. What am I going to do?" he rambled in heavy breaths. He wasn't crying, but his breathing seemed to match someone who had cried just before.

"What is there to do? Why do you have to do anything?" Hermione asked in a comforting way, hiding her true confusion. '_What is he talking about?_'

"Don't you get it, 'Mi?" he stressed, "This isn't some silly 'tell-your-father-you're-marrying-a-guy' thing that you girls have to go through. My father isn't going to get mad and then deal with it. He wants to _kill_ you." Draco shook his head some more as if to remove thoughts from it. Hermione looked wide-eyed at him. His father wanted to kill her. It's not like she didn't expect it, but it meant so much more coming from her terribly upset boyfriend.

Hermione placed a finger under his chin and used it to lift his head to face her. "Draco, what did he say?" Draco's eyes widened a bit.

"I can't tell you," he said, practically afraid to. Hermione looked at him lovingly.

"You can tell me anything," she whispered softly. Draco looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. He loved her so much. He never wanted to see the face she would have if he told her what his father had told him.

"It's not that I can't. I don't want you to hear the things he said about you," he said as his eyes got moist and he touched her cheek. He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to sleep for a while. Don't let me keep you from your friends, but when they leave, come in here with me, okay?"

"Of course," she replied, kissing him sweetly before departing. She left him in the room despite her desire to comfort him and hug him until he fell asleep. Seeing someone so emotionally strong being so distraught made her worry. She loved Draco and hated seeing him like this. Nevertheless, she headed down stairs.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked for himself and the others.

Hermione sighed and squished in between Ron and the end of the sofa. "He won't tell me much, but he said his father wanted to kill me." Everyone's face faded into a grey misery at the thought.

Ginny looked at Blaise. "You were there, weren't you? What happened?"

Blaise had a panicking state dancing in his eyes. "I listened from outside the door of the classroom they were in, but after a while I heard nothing. The things I did hear, I'd rather not repeat."

"We need to hear it, Blaise!" Harry exclaimed. Blaise shook his head, reminding Hermione of Draco's reaction. "No, I won't. The things I heard were purely skin eating and wouldn't help anyways. I'd rather not _say_ it." Harry noticed Blaise's emphasis on the word 'say' and decided to take that as a hint. He looked at Blaise, who looked back at him. Harry started to perform Legimency on Blaise. Blaise made sure to only let Harry see the first part of what he heard, leaving out the commands Lucius had made. Harrys head soon filled with the words that sent his mind into a disturbed state. Before saying anything, Harry fled the room without an explanation.

"What was that all about?" Ron sputtered, looking at the door that Harry had just slammed.

Ginny, who looked worried about Harry, replied, "I don't know, but it's getting close to dinner time. We should get going, Hermione."

"Sure, I understand, guys. I'll probably see you at dinner," Hermione spoke. Ginny and Ron exited, leaving only Blaise and Krum.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," Viktor whispered as he hugged her tightly before leaving. Then it was just Hermione and Blaise. Blaise, who still looked disturbed, hugged Hermione. She was shocked and didn't do anything before she came to her senses and hugged him back.

Before letting her go, Blaise breathed in her ear, "Promise me you'll listen to your heart, not words. Promise me."

"Okay, I will," Hermione complied silently and very confusedly before letting him go. He waved before he left and Hermione headed for Draco's room.

&&&

Draco's POV:

Hermione left my room and I stayed sitting on my chair. I know I said I wanted to rest, but I couldn't imagine sleeping after what happened.

_Flashback:_

I walked into the castle and to the Dungeons. Anyone who knew my father knew that he wouldn't be caught walking amongst any students, especially those who weren't Slytherin. I didn't bother myself with how he got into Hogwarts. I was quite sure Dumbledore would have let him in. Either way, he was here. I scanned the classrooms and found nothing. Suddenly, I was pulled into the last classroom I had just looked in by some kind of force.

"Draco," I heard a voice call from a corner. My father stepped out of the pitch black shadow of the corner and took five steps as if circling me. "Are you going to explain this all to me?"

I knew he was talking about Hermione. "Father, I can explain. Pansy and Victoria have lied to you about many things, which they will pay for. First of all, I am not going out with Granger. A simple bet was made that I was to woo her for 100 gallons. Unfortunately Pansy and Victoria mistook it as some outrageous relationship, and foolishly reported it to you. You of all people should know that I would never fraternize purposely with a mudblood so filthy even for her own kind, not to mention impregnate her! That's disgusting. If she got pregnant it was because of some filthy mudblood boy."

My fathers face did not change, but then again, did it ever? "You had better not be lying to me, Draco because I have so many ideas on what I could do with that piece of filth if infact you were not telling the truth." He walked closer to me and stood about a metre ahead. "First, I'd drag her to the Manor by her hair. I'd take her to the dungeons where I would get my fellow death eaters to come and rape her repeatedly. Then I would perform unforgivables on her until she screamed for me to kill her. I would scar her with leather whips as she sat on very small needles so that she would almost die of blood loss. Then I would heal her and do it all over again. I'd take knives and slice her skin before pouring acid on it. I'd beat her until her face was bruised and as dirty as her blood. I would then kidnap her parents and bring them to the dungeons where I would cut their throats right infront of her, and then lay their bodies near her, just enough so that she couldn't touch them. I'd chain her to a wall and rape her again with unthinkable objects as the other death eaters peeled off bits of her flesh. I would have the Dark Lord himself come and taste her before burning her flesh with a mudblood marking. After all that I would have you come in and watch him rape her before I made you whip her and, finally, kill her."

I felt like crying, but I didn't show any emotion. One advantage about being a Malfoy and living with a Malfoy was learning how to hide your feelings and deal with situations such as this.

"Am I making myself clear, Draco?" my father asked me, eyeing me for any change in my face.

"Crystal," I replied, looking my father straight in the eye. It was a technique Lucius had taught me. They can't say you're lying if you're looking them right in the eye.

Lucius wasn't done yet. "I want you to dump this Granger girl, destroy her cling to you. By next week I want to hear that she was **crushed** by your breaking words. Infact, try to make it public. I don't want anyone suspecting that you have any form of a relationship with her. And don't try pulling any stunts."

"Yes, father," my monotone oblige came.

"Do not disobey me," Lucius hissed before vanishing.

I steadily exited the classroom and walked down the hall. Once I had turned the corner I slammed my fist into the wall.

End of Flashback.

My eyes got watery, but I didn't let them fall. I blinked them back and thought of how I would tell Hermione. It hurt to even think about hurting her in anyway. The image of her crying sent a protective shiver down my arms. How was I supposed to crush her? She'd hate me. I couldn't just tell her it was all fake. It just wouldn't work. She wouldn't be depressed. She'd still look at me. My father would find out, I had no doubt.

**Knock, knock**

I looked at the door, seeing the shadow of feet peeking out from the bottom. They were too small to be a guy's, so unless Ginny had the sudden hots for me, it was Hermione.

"Come in, Hermione," I said, dreading every second that passed.

"Oh, I thought you'd be asleep," she said as she closed the door softly. "How's it going?" she asked, walking over to me and sitting in my lap.

"It's alright," I mumbled as I picked her up and brought her to my bed, causing her to giggle. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," she smiled as she lay down and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you, Hermione," I told her as she looked into my eyes with a pleasant grin on her face. "Always remember that I love you, no matter what happens."

"I will. I love you too, Draco" she said as she kissed my chin and rested her head against my chest once more. Her words ached inside me. Soon, she wouldn't love me, and I'd never hear her say my first name again.

End of Draco's POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco woke up with a warm body against him. He smiled looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He kissed her forehead and stroked her messy morning hair which he had grown to love. He looked up at the clock and noticed that classes started in two hours.

"Hermione, wake up," he whispered softly as he kissed her ear.

"Hmm, Draco," she mumbled, only half conscious.

Draco laughed at her disordered state. "Classes are starting in two hours." Hermiones head immediately sprang up as the covers slid off the upper half of her body.

"Why didn't you say so!" she bluttered as she rolled out of bed, the sheets dragging with her as they were wrapped around her leg. "Oh dear," she said as she kicked them off. "I'm going to take a shower now!"

"Alright, tell me when you're done" Draco called back to her as he rolled over in his bed. It was going to be a long day.

&&&&&&

Draco's POV.

This was it. It was now or never, and never wasn't really an option. I was walking towards the Great hall hand in hand with the woman I loved and wanted to be with. The ironic thing is that she was also the woman I was never suppose to see again. My deep breaths did nothing to sooth the tension that only I obviously felt. Maybe I was sweating, because the person attached to my hand noticed something.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking into my eyes and squeezing my hand gently.

I shook my head, avoiding her eyes, "No, I'm fine."

I hated what a lie that was. In the minute it took us to walk closer to the Great Hall doors, my mind wandered to everything I hated. I was so messed up. I hated my pure blood, my father, my house, peoples expectations of me, my reputation, my life, and my duties. I wanted to turn back right now, pick up Hermione, and run far away from all humanity – but this was reality.

We pushed open the doors and our normal behavior flashed through my mind. Usually we would share a kiss before hugging and separating to their different houses. Everyone was just about use to it by now. They were almost there, almost at acceptance, and my father had to blow it.

Hermione turned to me and came closer for a kiss, but I stood there like a statue. "Draco?" her sweet, confused voice sent a hard blow to my stone cold wall. I look at her with cold eyes, insisting that my begging tears stay hidden. By this time, everyone was looking at the change in our usual actions. "Draco?" Hermione asked again, this time with a hint of worry as I kept staring into her eyes. It was like I was trying to tell her that I wouldn't mean anything that was about to happen and that I loved her just by looking into her eyes, yet while I tried this my eyes still remained cold.

"Shut up, Granger," I said sharply, drawing all attention in the large room towards us. This was like the few seconds that people used to register the moment before gasping, except this time the moment was being stretched out as they hung on my every word. "You're so annoying."

"W-what? Draco!" Hermione stuttered with her astonished face. She looked like she wanted to send an insult back, but she didn't. I knew it was because she loved me. I hated it. For once I wish she would just hate me so it wouldn't hurt so much; so that I wouldn't hurt her so much.

"Listen, I can't stand you anymore! You're boring, you're ugly, and I don't even know what I ever saw in you! Did you put a spell on me or something because it sure as hell is wearing off!" I spat loudly so that even the people in the far corners could hear. I couldn't bear to look into Hermione's eyes so I tried to focus my eyes on her nose.

"What are you saying? I didn't put a spell on you! What has gotten into you?" she yelled, still not believing what was happening, but at the same time getting mad at the whole situation.

"Sense has gotten into me, and I'm saying it's over."

She huffed in frustration. I was ready for whatever she had to throw at me. I loved how she got mad and flushed, but I had to push all those thoughts aside.

"You listen here, Malfoy. You are such an infuriating, egotistic, insensitive prick! I don't know what the hell has come over you, but I don't care. If that's how you want it, fine. You can die for all I care!" She rambled furiously with a fire flickering in her eye.

Her last statement felt like a brick had been thrown at my stomach. How could she say that? Did she mean it? My stone cold wall felt weaker than I thought it was.

"Whatever, mudblood," I said, replying with the one word I knew would hurt her most. The minute I said it the whole room finally gasped as I saw a brunette and a redhead stand up with their wands pointed. I quickly whipped out my wand and pointed it back at them, all the time still keeping my eyes on Hermione.

"Keep your big mouth and small dick to yourself, Ferret," she said before turning around and stomping off. I couldn't believe she brought sex into this.

I smirked and spoke confidently, "You'll miss them both." With that I walked over to my table, hearing Hermione grunt loudly in anger before sitting in between Harry and Ron, I mean Potter and Weasel. Viktor Krum tried to comfort her, but she waved him off. I sat down to the applause from my house and the glares from every Gryffindor. I stabbed my breakfast with my fork a couple of times and only took a few bites.

End of Dracos POV.

&&

Blaise had witnessed the whole scene as he sat at the far end of the table. After Draco had sat down, he went over and sat down beside him.

His voice was a very hushed whisper. "Are you alright?"

Draco looked up to see his good friend and replied, "Yeah."

Of course, they both knew he meant 'no'. They both took a quick look over to the Gryffindor queen. On the outside she looked angry, but her eyes showed that she was ready to break down. Harry's protective arm was around her and Ron was rubbing her back while Ginny attempted to say soothing words. It obviously wasn't working because Hermione got up and fled the Hall, followed by Harry.

Draco watched the boy wonder follow his now ex-girlfriend in fear. He still remembered how rough he could turn, but Draco couldn't do anything. Blaise patted his back and forced him to drink some pumpkin juice. Draco glanced at Ron. Ron just shook his head with a glare and went back to talking with Ginny. The surprising thing was that Draco actually felt like he had let someone down.

&&&&

Hermiones POV.

How could he do this to me? I loved him. I loved him! Everything happened so suddenly without warning that I was having a very hard time soaking it in as I ran towards the Astronomy tower. It was insane. Yesterday he was telling me he loved me and today he was questioning what he ever saw in me, and right infront of the whole school!

I ran as fast as I could and collapsed against the wall in the Astronomy Tower. I started bawling my eyes out into my knees as I tried to push everything I had just heard far, far away.

"Hermione, please don't cry," I heard a voice from above me. I looked up to see Harry sitting down next to me and wrapping a snug arm around my shoulder.

I immediately broke down all over again and started sobbing into his shoulder. For a few seconds I wanted to leave my life so that I didn't have to feel anything, so that my body could deal with the situation without my mind having to stress over what was happening. I was almost there when Harry shook me and kissed my forehead.

"Stay with me, 'Mione," Harry soothed as he rubbed my back, "It's okay. It will be alright. You're better than him. You don't need him." His strong words seemed to help as I buried my head into his chest making my vision go black. I dried my wet cheeks on his shirt and looked into his caring eyes. I was so lucky he had came and calmed me or else I don't know what I would have done.

"Thanks, Harry," I said as I gave him a hug. He hugged me back and we sat like that for a while.

I jumped as I heard the door open only to find Draco at the door.

End of Hermione's POV.

&&&

Draco's POV.

After I finished my breakfast which I really wasn't in the mood for, I exited the Great hall with the happy Slytherin faces nodding me farewell. Right now I wanted to be alone to plan my next steps towards… basically anything. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do now. It would be awkward going to the common room because Hermione might be there. I couldn't go to the library because she could very well be there too. I also couldn't go outside because not only was it cold be she could… well, you get the point. I ended up walking briskly to the astronomy tower where people barely went. I just couldn't get there fast enough as I didn't want to look like an idiot running to nothing. Finally I got to the door. I thought I heard a voice from inside, but I ignored it. I assumed it was a ghost, and I couldn't just tell a ghost to leave, so I continued. 

The minute I entered the room I immediately saw to things I hated; a crying Hermione – and Harry.

"What the hell is going on here? Get off of her, Potter!" I exclaimed as if it was a reflex.

Hermione gave me one of the dirtiest looks I had ever gotten before standing up and bringing the stunned Potter up with her. She walked up to me and slapped me, leaving me astonished.

"Piss off, Malfoy. You no longer have a say in what I do," she spat at me. I could almost smell the venom dripping out of her lips as she turned and left with the wonder boy following behind her. I quickly ran after her, causing her to sprint to our heads room.

We ran for a while before I saw her mumble the password and run in as Harry went in soon after. I came in panting only to see Harry banging on Hermione's door.

"Hermione! I'm worried about you!" he yelled to her as she refused to open up. I went over and pulled him away from the door.

I pushed him outside and yelled, "Get out!" before slamming it in his face. I walked back up to Hermiones door and looked at it disappointedly. "Granger, please come out." I hated using her last name. She didn't answer me. "Granger!" I shouted in frustration. I didn't hear anything at all. I was getting worried and I knocked.

"Hermione?" I whispered against the door, but to no use. I remembered her password that I had secretly overheard from before and decided that I was desperate.

"Something like love."

The door opened and I stood there petrified.

There infront of me lay Hermione, sprawled out on the floor looking completely unconscious.

**A/N**: So there it is. It's longer than most of my chapters, but I fit quite a bit in there. I hope you like it. Please review, I love it! Thanks a bunch, have a great day.


End file.
